Take a chance
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Gabriella is a big fan of Troy Bolton - the hottest actor and musician in America. They accidentally meet and become friends. They know they like each other but they know there's a problem. An age gap of six years.
1. Trailer

**A/N: I've reuploaded this because someone noticed that I messed the whole italics and stuff up. If there's anything else wrong with it, let me know.**

**_Summary: __Gabriella is a big fan of Troy Bolton - the hottest actor and musician in America. They accidentally meet and become friends. They know they like each other but they know there's a problem. An age gap of six years. Everyone protests them even being friends so what will happen when they start a relationship?_**

* * *

Trailer

Normal – Actions

_Italics – Narrator_

Underlined – speech

* * *

_He was the world's hottest star_

Shows Troy signing autographs at the premier of one of his movies

_She was a smart fourteen year old who was his biggest fan_

Shows Gabriella singing along to his music

_When they become friends_

Troy: Not much of a fan, huh?

Gabriella:Is that obvious?

_They must cope with people's protests_

Eva: He's six years older!

Gabriella: We're friends. Age doesn't matter.

_But, when they get together _

Shows Gabriella crying in Troy's arms

Troy: I can't help it. I love you

Gabriella: I want to love you but I can't

Troy: Can you try?

_And people find out, it gets a whole lot worse_

Jack: What were you thinking? She's fourteen!

Troy: I was thinking I was in love with her

Switches to Eva and Gabriella

Eva: He's twenty!

Gabriella: And he loves me!

_They must deal with the consequences of taking a chance._

_Starring:_

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_

_Coming soon only with WiLdCaTgIrL414 in association with fanfiction_


	2. Not a big fan

**A/N: First official chapter of my new story. Turned out differently than I thought but I still like it. Remember, Gabriella's fourteen and Troy's twenty.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand hotel (there is one in my town so I don't own it obviously)**

**I do own:**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Not a big fan

Gabriella ran into the _Grand_ hotel where she worked with her best friends, Sharpay and Zeke. "I can't believe we started high school!" She laughed, holding onto Zeke for support.

Sharpay giggled. "I know, right? And I can't believe Zeke fell for the old booger joke again."

Zeke rolled his eyes. "It wasn't funny. And a load of hot chicks were walking past!"

"That was the point." Gabriella explained as she walked over to the candy counter.

"But you humiliated me on my first day of high school!" Zeke whined.

"We're freshmen. No one will notice." Sharpay explained.

Zeke shrugged. "Whatever. We better get to work. Come on." He dragged Sharpay to the hotel restaurant where they worked.

Gabriella shook her head. Her friends were so weird. She looked around the hotel lobby and saw that hardly anyone was there. It was Monday and anyone who arrived on Mondays arrived in the morning. She looked around for the manager to check he wasn't looking and plugged one of her earphones in and started listening to Troy Bolton's music.

She was his biggest fan and everyone knew that. Sharpay and Zeke didn't appreciate Troy the way she did though so she couldn't really talk about him. She was also in love with him. But, she was smart and knew that she would never get together with him because he was a celebrity and he would never come to Albuquerque and he was twenty.

She started fiddling with her necklace. It was a dog tag which had Troy's gorgeous face on it.** (A/N: I have one like it lol)  
**

"Hi, can I have a pack of raisins, please?" A voice asked.

Gabriella turned around and grabbed the raisins. "Two fifty, please?" She turned back around and gasped. "You're Troy Bolton." She whispered.

Troy smiled and handed her the money, swapping it for his snack. He saw the magazine article and then reached over, taking her dog tag in his fingers. "Not a big fan, huh?"

Gabriella placed the money in the till and blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Troy laughed. "I like your style."

Gabriella shrugged, flicking the collar of her red uniform blouse. "I try."

Troy stared at her for a while. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." She answered simply.

"Really? You're really cool for a freshman." Troy said sincerely.

"I'm glad someone thinks so." She muttered, grabbing a stack of magazines and walking around the counter to place them on the coffee tables.

"What?" Troy asked, following her.

Gabriella shook her head. "It's just it was my first day of high school and I'm already branded as a geek. And I can honestly say there's a grand total of three people in this world that thinks I'm cool. And I cannot believe Troy Bolton is one of them."

"Well, believe it." He smiled broadly. He glanced at his watch and gasped. "Hey, I've got to bounce but, what time does your shift end?"

"Six. Why?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"I'll see you later." Troy said with a mysterious smile before running off.

Gabriella stood there, folding her arms and shaking her head in confusion. She had just met Troy Bolton and he had just confused to death!

* * *

Gabriella's eyelids were getting heavy. They were almost closed when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up quickly. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Troy smirked. "I can see that."

"Why didn't you let me sleep?" Gabriella moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Because I wanted to give you something." He said proudly, handing her a pink shopping bag.

"Why did you get me something? We've known each other, what? Two hours?" Gabriella asked, tentatively taking the bag.

Troy shrugged. "I know. But, the thing is, I'm living here for a while since my manager said I could have a vacation and you are my first official friend. I mean, I have friends but I meant-"

"I know what you mean." She smiled. She reached into the bag and took out a dress. It was pale pink with a piece of silver ribbon tied around just under the chest where there was a high waist line. "Troy, this is an Atora Vitali."

Troy shook his head. "An original."

"I can't accept this!" She exclaimed.

"You already have and it's not like I need the money I have so I thought I'd buy you something so I did." Troy grinned.

Gabriella laughed, folding the dress neatly and replacing it in the bag. "But, why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Because you're obviously a fan and haven't screamed or fainted yet." He raised his eyebrows.

Gabriela shook her head. "You're a cool guy, Troy. But, not for the reasons the world thinks."

Troy smiled at her. "I've got to go to my suite. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like that."

Troy and Gabriella held a gaze for a while, soft smiles playing on their lips. He nodded his head slightly before walking over to the elevators.

Gabriella turned around, leaning against the counter and took deep breaths. She always thought she was in love with Troy Bolton but now she knew it was true.

"Gabby?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella turned around to see her friends. "Oh, hey guys."

"Are you okay?" Zeke asked the girl he thought of as a sister.

She turned her head to the elevator that was just closing and she saw Troy smile at her just before they clicked shut. "I'm just fine." She said quietly, placing the 'closed' sign on the counter.

"When did you go to New Look?" Sharpay asked, looking at her friend's shopping bag.

Gabriella grabbed her bag, walking around to stand with her friends. "Oh well, you see..." She tried desperately. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." She knew they would full on freak out if they found out a twenty-year-old had given her it.

As she started walking home with Sharpay and Zeke, she started thinking. She knew fully well that she loved Troy. He was so sweet to her only after two minutes of knowing each other. But...why would Troy Bolton love her? She knew it would never happen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was the first chapter so tell me what you think. Please be nice and push the nice 'submit review' button but no 'update soon' I will update as soon as possible. Love, Chelly -x-**


	3. Everything will be alright

**A/N: Cool chapter in my opinion. I liked it anyway and I promise Chad and Taylor will be coming. **

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Grand hotel**

**I do own:**

**Eva**

**Derek**

**Storyline**  


* * *

Chapter 2 – Everything will be alright

Gabriella walked down the stairs the next morning in her new dress and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast from her brother's plate.

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed.

Gabriella shrugged, kissing Eva's, her mother, cheek. "Good morning. Isn't a fabulous day?"

"Is that a new dress?" Eva asked, eyeing her daughter.

Gabriella shrugged. "Yeah."

"Where did you get it?" Eva asked.

"And with what money because if I find so much as a dollar missing I will-" Derek got cut off.

"Calm down. It was a gift from a friend." Gabriella explained. "I'm going to walk to school so I'll see you later." She grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.

She was walking along when she heard a car stop next to her. She turned her head and saw Troy sitting in the driver's seat of a silver convertible. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I came to ask for your name. You didn't tell me yesterday." Troy explained, one hand on the steering wheel and the other arm was on the back of the passenger seat.

Gabriella walked over and smiled. "Gabriella. So, you didn't drive all this way to offer me a ride?"

Troy pretended to think. "If you want I could." He offered, removing his arm from the passenger seat.

Gabriella smiled and slipped into the car. "Well, thank you, kind sir."

Troy rolled his eyes and pulled away. "I see you're wearing your new dress."

"How could I not?" Gabriella joked and pulled her phone out to check her messages.

"Cool phone." Troy noted.

"Thanks. It was a birthday present from my brother." She explained.

Troy thought something over for a while during a comfortable silence. "Gabriella, could I, you know..." His voice trailed off.

Gabriella lifted her head and stared at him. "No. I don't know."

Troy pulled up on the side of the road a little down from East High. "You know, swap numbers. I'm really glad we're friends and I want us to swap numbers."

"You're trusting a fourteen year old girl whose in high school with your phone number?" Gabriella asked uncertainly.

Troy nodded. "I don't know why but I do trust you."

Gabriella smiled. "Okay then." They swapped numbers and she got out of the car. "I'll see you later, Troy."

"Remember, if you want to, you can always call me." Troy offered. "And if you ever need somewhere to think, look for a yellow door on the third floor. I went there all the time when I came here."

Gabriella frowned, readjusting her bag. "You used to live here?"

Troy nodded. "My dad's the basketball coach. Anyway, gotta jet. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Troy." She crossed the road and entered East High.

* * *

At lunch time, Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay all searched the cafeteria for an empty table. They were freshmen so they never knew where to sit. "Guys, there's a table." Gabriella said, pointing at the back of the cafeteria.

"It's by dumpsters!" Sharpay whined.

"It's better than nothing." Zeke said, marching over to the empty table.

Gabriella and Sharpay both glanced at each other before following their friends. They all sat down. "This is horrible." Gabriella exclaimed. "I can't wait until we're seniors."

Sharpay frowned. "Is that an Atora Vitali?"

Gabriella looked down at her dress. "Yeah, do you like it?"

Zeke nodded. "It's gorgeous but how could you afford it? We only get minimum wage."

"A friend gave it to me." Gabriella explained.

"Who? You literally always hang out with us so who is it?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

Gabriella's phone rang and she pressed answer. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Ella. How's high school?_" Troy's voice asked.

"About as exciting as watching a wall of paint dry." She joked. "How was your morning?"

"_I avoided fans so it was great._"

"I've got to go. My friends are staring at me. See you later." Gabriella hung up and looked at Zeke and Sharpay. "What?"

"Who was that?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella smiled a little. "No one special."

Zeke and Sharpay looked at each other worriedly. Gabriella always told them everything. Quite literally much to Zeke's annoyance.

* * *

Gabriella started rearranging the candy when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She sighed. "Zeke, I told you it wasn't-" She stopped when she saw Troy standing there. "Oh, hi Troy."

Troy shook his head. "Anyway, want to hang out later?"

Gabriella thought about it. "Can't. I have Drama homework and it's going to be really hard for me."

"Why?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed. "We have to write a song. I don't know what to write about though."

Troy looked at her. She looked really stressed about it. "Do you want me to help?"

"You'd do that?" Gabriella asked uncertainly.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Great. Well, I'm done now." Gabriella said, glancing at her watch and placing the 'closed' sign on the counter.

"Cool." Troy said as they started walking out of the hotel.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, do you like any girls here in Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. "I hate to sound cheesy and cliché but it was love at first sight. She's really beautiful. I've never met anyone like her." He sighed in happiness.

Gabriella was silent for a moment while she thought. "She must be really special."

Troy smiled at her sadly. "But, we can't be together and I know that."

They kept walking in silence and arrived at her house and she walked inside. "Hey, Derek. Where's mama?" Gabriella asked her brother who was lying on the couch, playing video games.

"She went to-" He looked up and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're Troy Bolton."

Troy nodded. "Yes, I am."

Gabriella shook her head. "Anyway, where did mama go?"

"I'm right here." Eva said, appearing in the doorway. "Who's your friend?"

"Mama, this is Troy Bolton. Troy, this is my mother, Eva. And this is my brother, Derek." Gabriella introduced everyone.

Eva stared for a while. "Gabriella, may I speak with you?"

Gabriella nodded. "Troy, just go up to my room for a while. First door on the left."

Troy smiled. "Okay. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms Montez." He then left the room.

Eva turned to her daughter as Derek stood up, ready for an argument. "Gabriella Anne Montez, what were you thinking? You've told me a million times that he's twenty!"

Gabriella frowned. "What's the problem?"

"You're six years younger. He could take advantage of that." She said softly.

"Mama, we're just friends." Gabriella explained. "And papa was eleven years older than you."

Eva sighed. "And what happened?"

"He tripped." Derek interrupted.

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you, Derek. He died because of an accident. It was my fault and I know that. But you loved each other!"

Eva looked at her daughter. "But, he's six years older."

"We're friends. Age doesn't matter!" Gabriella yelled, running upstairs and into her room.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Troy asked, truly concerned.

Gabriella turned around to face Troy. She had tears streaming down her cheeks but she didn't care. "My mother!" She screamed. "We're just friends and she's stressing about an age gap."

Troy, in instinct, wrapped her in his arms. "Everything will be alright." He whispered. "I promise."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella had finished her song. "Done. I can't believe I wrote a song." She breathed.

Troy smiled at her. "It's easy if you write about something that's on your mind. So let's here it."

Gabriella grabbed her guitar, starting to play a soft melody.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..._

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Gabriella stared at Troy. "Troy? Troy, say something."

"Wow. You must really like this boy." Troy commented, taking a silent, deep breath.

Gabriella shrugged, resting her guitar on the floor. "You could say that. But, it's what the song says. He likes another girl and I don't know why I'm wasting my time. I know he doesn't like me."

* * *

**A/N: The song used was 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift. I changed a few of the words so indtead of 'Drew' it's 'He' lol. Anyway, I thought it fit the situation Gabriella's in. I know I'm concentrating on this story but all of my other stories are on chapter six so they're all on hold until this one gets to chapter six too.**

**Anyway, you know the drill, press the nice review button and make me smiley. Love, Chelly -x- **


	4. I promise you'll like it

**A/N: I loved this chapter. I really did. And, for once, it came out how I hoped. Some sweet and sad Troyella at the end and I think you guys will like it. In case you haven't gathered, Zeke and Sharpay are just friends at the moment. And I'm writing quite long chapters for this story :D  
**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand hotel**

**I do own:**

**Rachel (I named her after me if you didn't gather lol)**

**Midnight (not the time of day)**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 3 – I promise you'll like it

Gabriella was walking out of East High the following day with Sharpay and Zeke. "How did you write that song?" Zeke asked in amazement.

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess when I found something I wanted to write about, the words came to me."

Sharpay shook her head. "I'm an actual musician and your song was way better."

Gabriella smiled, blushing. "No, it wasn't."

"I'd say it was." A voice said behind her.

The three of them turned around and Gabriella grinned. She saw Troy standing there. He was wearing a white button up shirt open over a dark blue polo shirt and a baseball hat and sunglasses. "That disguise isn't going to work on me, Mr Bolton." She said as he walked up to her.

Troy shook his head. "The point of the disguise is so you recognise me but other people don't."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out of him.

Sharpay cleared her through. "Gabs, who is this?"

Gabriella turned to Troy who nodded. "This is my new friend, Troy Bolton."

Zeke laughed. "I'm sorry. I thought you said Troy Bolton."

Troy took his sunglasses off. "I'm taking my hat off because I don't want to be attacked. Anyway, Brie, I was thinking maybe we could hang out in my suite after your shift because I am not going back to your mum for a while."

Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded. "We still haven't spoken since last night." She said quietly.

Sharpay frowned. "What happened between you and Eva?"

Gabriella sighed. "Well, she doesn't want Troy and I to be friends."

Zeke shrugged. "Why? By the way, I'm Zeke and this is Sharpay. We're Gabby's best friends."

Troy smiled. "Cool. Well, you know who I am. What do you say, Brie?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like that."

"Do you guys want a ride to the hotel?" Troy offered, approaching his car.

Sharpay and Zeke glanced at each other. "Duh!" They both jumped into the back seat.

Gabriella shrugged at Troy and they both got into the front seats. "So, Troy, how was your day?"

Troy pulled away, starting to drive in the direction of the hotel. "It was boring. But, were you texting me during class?"

Gabriella blushed and turned to look out of the window.

Sharpay grinned at Troy through the mirror. "Yes, she was. But, to be fair, it was drama. Ms Darbus doesn't make it very interesting."

Troy laughed. "She hasn't changed much then?"

"My brother told me what she was like ten years ago and she's changed just about as much as Zeke changes his underwear." Sharpay said.

Troy cringed. "I've only just met you guys and that was a really bad metaphor."

"Actually it was simile." Gabriella explained. They stopped at a red light and all three faces turned to stare at her. "What?"

"Jeez, Gabby, do you have to correct us all of the time?" Zeke muttered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well, I am a geek."

"I don't think so." Troy said as he pulled into the parking lot at the hotel.

Gabriella shrugged as she stepped out of the car followed by Sharpay and Zeke. "Moving on..."

* * *

At six o'clock, Gabriella closed her candy counter just as Troy ran out of the elevators. "Hello, O fair candy counter girl."

Gabriella stared at him. "Yes, well, Derek said he'd tell mama that I was at Shar's."

Troy nodded as they went towards the elevators together. They walked inside and Troy pushed the button for the twenty-fourth floor. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Should I apologise?"

"To your mum?" Troy queried.

Gabriella shot him a look. "No. The queen of England. Who do you think?"

Troy thought about it. "I think you should do what you feel is right. If you think she's in the wrong then wait. But, if what you told me last night is true, I suggest you apologise."

Gabriella ran a hand through her curly hair. She and Eva had always had an almost sister-like relationship. And they never had fights over something as serious as a boy. "I know. I guess I need to talk to her. But, tomorrow. I want her to cool off first."

Troy nodded as the elevator door opened and he walked out, heading to his suite and unlocking it. He stepped inside and Gabriella followed. "Make yourself at home."

Gabriella set her back on the sofa and wandered around, looking at the pictures on the shelves. "Who's this?" Gabriella asked, pointing at a picture that had a picture of Troy when he was about fifteen and a tiny baby in his arms.

"That's my little sister, Rachel. My parents were so worried about us because there was such a big age gap but they actually had literally drag me to school. It was only when I became famous when I didn't mind leaving her. And the only reason I didn't mind was because it was so much more special when I hold her in my arms." Troy explained quietly, smiling at the picture, touching it softly with his fingers.

"Does she live with your parents?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. She's so sweet."

"She's beautiful." Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled softly, returning his hand to his side. "Yeah, she is."

Gabriella moved further along and picked a picture up. "You used to ride horses?"

Troy nodded. "All the time but there aren't many stables in New York."

She thought for a moment before grinning. "Grab your keys." She ordered, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked in confusion.

"Come on." Gabriella laughed as she dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Troy had followed Gabriella's directions and rested his hands on the wheel. "Whose house is this?"

"Sharpay's. Now, come on. I'm tired of dragging you. You weigh so much more than me." Gabriella whined, getting out of the car.

Troy followed her but stopped, slipping his keys into his jeans pocket and folding his arms. "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

Gabriella turned around, squinting because of the low sun behind Troy's head. "So what if I am?"

Troy grinned evilly before chasing her around the lawn in front of the house. He easily caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist swinging her around. He set her on the ground and smiled at her. The sunlight was making her dark hair glow and her brown eyes shimmer.

"Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, snapping back to reality.

"Come on, then. I want to show you something." She said quietly, subconciously taking his hand and taking him to the back of the house.

"Where are we going?" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella turned to him. "You like riding, don't you?"

Troy nodded.

"When was the last time you did?" Gabriella questioned.

"Maybe when I graduated high school. I stopped because I went to college and I didn't have time. And then I became famous. Why?" Troy asked.

"I want to show you something. Don't worry, I promise you'll like it." She dropped his hand before walking further around the house.

Troy followed and stopped in his tracks when he saw a pink stable. "Sharpay's?" He asked.

Gabriella laughed, walking inside. "Her parents got her Midnight for her tenth birthday. She never rode her because she complained it smelt like horses so I used to ride her." She started stroking the black horse's nose.

"Used to?" Troy asked, stroking Midnight's neck.

"Yeah. I fell off her about two years ago. The doctor said if I had another accident like it, I might not walk again. But, I still come down to see Midnight every so often." Gabriella explained.

Troy laughed. "So, you brought me down here to show me a horse?"

Gabriella shook her head, walking back outside again into the clear air. Troy followed her, shutting the door to the stable. They stood facing each other in the dim glow of the sunlight. "I came here to tell you that if you want, you could still ride."

"I'd like that." Troy said quietly.

He looked down deeply into Gabriella's brown eyes. He saw her eyes flicker downwards to his lips and back up to meet his astonishingly blue eyes. He shared a smile with her as he softly pushed some curls behind her ear. He then reached further behind her head and leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. They both felt a tingling sensation the moment their lips touched but they liked it so they continued kissing. Troy snaked his other arm around her waist as her arms wound around his neck.

Gabriella pulled back, breathing heavily. "Wow." She breathed. "That was one first kiss."

"First kiss?" Troy asked in disbelief, still holding her in his arms.

Gabriella nodded. "Never been kissed."

"Why?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She removed her arms from his neck and stepped away. "I'm six years younger and that shouldn't have happened and we both know it. I think I should go home." She said quietly before walking towards Troy's car.

Troy ran his hands over his face and groaned. What was he thinking? He could be arrested for that! He took a deep breath, glancing back at midnight before making his way to his car and got in.

The ride to Gabriella's house was silent and when they arrived she stayed in the car. "I'm sorry." Troy whispered, avoiding eye contact.

Gabriella nodded. "Me too. Let's just forget it ever happened. I'll talk to you later, Troy."

* * *

**A/N: So, tell me what you thought of the ending. I liked it but I wrote it lol. Anyway, please review. I'm not asking for a certain amount of reviews and saying give me however many reviews otherwise I won't update because I'm not like that. Just review and make me happy :D**


	5. Our little secret

**A/N: Okay, sorry I didn't upload sooner but it's school again and I like this story so I'm taking longer on chapters. I wrote some of this in media lol. But, this is it. I didn't really like it but it has to be here.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand hotel**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Rachel**

**Storyline**

**Annie **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Our little secret

Gabriella walked downstairs in her pyjamas even though it was just six and she had come in from work and changed. She walked into the kitchen and folded her arms, looking at her mother who was sat at the island, reading a magazine and drinking coffee. "Mama, can I talk with you?"

Eva placed her magazine down and patted the stool next to her. "Of course, sweetie."

Gabriella sat down next to Eva and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to protect me but papa was eleven years older than you and me and Troy are just friends. At least we were." She rubbed her forehead, tiredly. _It's a been a week. He obviously doesn't want to apologise_.

Eva frowned. "What do you mean?"

Her daughter sighed. "We had a _disagreement_ and I don't want to talk about it because I don't want to relive it. And just for the record, we haven't spoken since last week."

Eva was silent for a moment, rubbing her daughter's back. "Listen, Gabby, I can tell this boy is special to you because you were willing to choose him over me. So, you can be friends with him. So, go up to bed, snuggle into your covers and I'll bring you up some cookies and hot chocolate. And don't worry. If Troy is worth it, he'll come around."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "I guess. Thanks mama, I love you."

Eva held her close. "I love you too. But, be careful."

Gabriella stood up and nodded. "I will, I promise."

* * *

Troy groaned, rubbing his eyes as the light to his suite switched on. He sat up on the sofa and squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He made out the forms of his best friends, Chad and Taylor. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you haven't died. Even though it smells like something did." Taylor commented, picking up a Chinese carton and dropping it again.

Chad stared at his friend. "Dude, why are you only in boxers? It's seven at night."

Troy sighed, running a hand through his extremely messed up hair. "I'm depressed. I made a mistake and I haven't left my suite since last Wednesday."

Taylor had grabbed a black bag and had started tidying up. "Why? What did you do?"

Troy gained eye contact with the both of them. "I can trust you, can't I?"

Chad nodded, sitting next to Troy. "Of course."

"Well, I like this girl. And we've only just become friends and I kissed her and I think it was too fast and now I don't know what to do!" He said, all in one breath.

Taylor looked at him. "So you kissed a girl? Have you tried talking to her?"

"No. I want to give her space."

"Well, I can honestly say that I think a week is enough." She replied softly.

Troy sat silently while his two friends tidied up around him. _I'm sure she hates me. But, whether she hates me or not isn't the point here. I'm the one who needs to apologise._ He stood up, making his way to his bedroom and shutting the door.

Chad looked to Taylor thoughtfully. "Who do you think it is?"

Taylor shrugged, tying a knot in the bag she just filled. She looked up at her bushy-haired friend and unzipped her green jacket, showing her white shirt and light blue jeans. "He did mention someone named Gabriella."

"I know but we don't know anyone called Gabriella." Chad pointed out.

"But, we're not with Troy all the time. He could've met her anywhere."

* * *

Troy tapped on the door softly. He was wearing his denim jacket over a navy blue shirt and some baggy jeans and white sneakers **(A/N: like what he was wearing when he apologised in the original HSM)**. He turned around, staring at the street, and took a deep breath. "Uh, Ms Montez, I know you don't like me but-"

"But what?" A voice asked.

Troy swivelled round and blushed slightly. "Listen, I made a mistake. And I know you don't like me but I just want to apologise to Gabriella. She may not speak to me again but I don't care. I need her to know I care about her." He confessed.

Eva stepped outside, clicking the door closed. "Troy, I'm sorry for what happened the other week. It's true. My husband was eleven years older and so I don't know why I was so upset when you and Gabby became friends. But, I'm okay with it because I know you're special to her. For a long time she's only allowed four people into her life. Sharpay, Zeke, Derek and me. So, knowing that she let you in is good enough for me."

Troy listened intently. "Why would she only let a few people in?"

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that." Eva said softly. "So, go on up and make my daughter's day."

Troy smiled. "Thank you Ms Montez."

"Troy, you can call me Eva if you want."

He made his way to the door. "Thank you, Eva. For everything." He stepped inside and climbed the stairs, walking to Gabriella's room. He knocked on the door. "Brie?"

No answer.

He knocked again. "I'm coming in." He said softly, pushing the door open. He looked over and saw Gabriella lying peacefully in her bed. There was a plate on her bedside table that had an empty cup and some crumbs from cookies. He smiled to himself and made his way over to her. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "I'm so sorry, Gabriella." He whispered and leaned up, kissing her cheek before settling back down.

Gabriella shifted slightly. "It's okay." She murmured. "I never said I didn't like it. I just said it was wrong."

Troy sat up, leaning on his hand and looked down at her while she opened her eyes. "I know. But, is it okay if we're still friends?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered.

* * *

"I'm not good with parents." Gabriella said as they drove to Troy's house the next day.

"Calm down." Troy chuckled. "You already know my dad."

"Yes but as a teacher not as a friend's dad." She explained.

"They'll love you." He said softly as he pulled into a driveway and stepped out of the car.

Gabriella grabbed her bag and slipped out of the car. "That's not the point. What if they react like my mama?"

"I'm twenty. I can choose my own friends. And why do you call your parents mama and papa?" Troy asked as he pushed the front door open.

Gabriella followed. "I don't know. Derek grew out of that habit years ago but I never could. I guess I thought if I called them mama and papa, it might change something. But I know it never will." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Troy stared at her for a while. "Eva said something about you not letting anyone in except your family, Sharpay and Zeke. Why was that?"

Gabriella walked into the lounge, placing her bag on the couch and then she turned to face Troy. He admired her from where he stood. She had her hair in two low bunches that hung over her shoulders and she was wearing a light blue tank top with a denim jacket and some dark blue jeans. He snapped back to reality when he heard her gentle voice. "Remember I told you that I fell off of a horse two years ago?"

Troy nodded, stepping closer to her. "Yeah…"

She looked down at the floor and then back up to Troy. "Well, mama and Derek got there first and papa was at home, cooking. They phoned him and he was rushing around in the kitchen and tripped, falling on a knife that cut through his heart. He died and it's my fault!" She cried.

Troy quickly embraced her. "Shh…it was nobody's fault. It was just an accident."

Gabriella sobbed quietly. "But, if I never fell of Midnight…"

"That was an accident too." He lifted her face with his hands. "Don't blame yourself." He kissed her forehead sweetly.

She wiped her tears away and smiled at him. "Well, anyway…"

"Troy!" A voice squeaked, running into the room and jumping into Troy's arms.

Troy swung the tiny girl around before hugging her close. "Chels, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." The five year old said, kissing his cheek.

Gabriella smiled at the brother and sister interact. She was wearing a blue jacket, pink t-shirt and jeans and Gabriella could tell that Troy's eyes ran in the family when she saw the young girl's eyes. She had slightly darker hair but you could tell there was a family resemblance.

Troy then remembered her. "Oh, Rachel, this is my friend, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Rachel."

Rachel looked at Gabriella. "You're pretty." She said.

Troy rolled her eyes at Gabriella, making her laugh. She touched Rachel's cheek and stared at her eyes. "You're very pretty too. Oh and you're very lucky to have a brother like Troy."

He blushed a little and set his sister on the ground. "Where's mum and dad?"

Rachel shrugged her jacket off and held it up to Troy who folded it. "They were in the car."

Troy shot her a look. "Well, how else would you come home from school?"

Then, Jack and Lucille walked into the lounge. "Miss Montez, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, setting the grocery bags on the floor.

Gabriella glanced at Troy and then back at Jack. "Well, I'm friends with Troy. I work the candy counter at the hotel."

Lucille smiled. "Well, it's nice to have Troy bring home another friend other than Chad and Taylor."

"Chad and Taylor?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Troy's best friends. They've known each other since pre-school and the only real friends Troy's ever had." Jack cut in. "Rachel, go and watch some TV in your room."

Rachel turned to Gabriella. "At least my parents are nice to you." She then walked up the stairs.

Troy shook his head. "She's growing up too fast!"

Gabriella grinned. "I don't think even your parents can control that."

Jack and Lucille glanced at each other. "We'll be in the kitchen." Lucille said as they picked up the groceries and left the room.

"They like you." Troy said softly.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm glad they reacted better than mama."

"Well, she likes the fact that we're friends now. She told me that she wants me to be your friend because you let me in." Troy said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad we're friends too." She whispered into his chest.

* * *

Troy fell backwards onto his bed. He was staying the night at his parents' house and he was staring at the ceiling that still had a poster of Michael Jordan pinned up there. He groaned, running a hand over his face at his situation. _How can I be in love with a fourteen year old?_

A knock at the door caused him to sit up. He smiled when he saw Rachel in her pink nightie, hugging a doll close to her chest. "What's up, baby girl?"

"I wanted to say goodnight before daddy reads me a story." Then she glanced at her doll. "And Annie wanted to say goodnight."

Troy laughed, holding his arms open and she ran into his room. "Well, goodnight Rachel and goodnight, Annie."

"Gabriella's nice. I love her." Rachel said innocently, staring at her brother.

Troy rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his palms together. "Yeah, me too." He said absent-mindedly. His eyes widened as his realisation dawned on him. "Well, I'll you what. This can be our little secret." He whispered.

"It can be our secret for five dollars." Rachel bargained.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "What're going to do with five dollars?" He asked, picking her up and they both fell backwards onto the bed, laughing.

Rachel looked into her brother's eyes. "I don't know. But, I saw it on TV."

"Doesn't mum tell you not to watch too much TV?" Troy smirked.

"Are you and Gabriella going to get married?" Rachel blurted innocently.

Troy sighed, pulling her close to his body. "No. Not as far as I can see. We're not going to get married."


	6. I'd lie

**A/N: I think something's wrong. I'm starting like my writing. That just doesn't hapen. lol. Anyway, Rachel's random fact for the day: dibble means to drink like a duck. So, if you're in an English exam and they ask what dibble means, now you know!**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand hotel (btw, for the layout, imagine the Tipton from the suite life but with a red and gold colour scheme)  
**

**I'd lie - Taylor Swift**

**Wiliam Shakespeare's eighteenth sonnet (I thought it fit the situation) **

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 5 – I'd lie

"So, that's it, basically. I am determined to fall out of love with this girl and I am not falling in love ever again!" Troy ranted to a very bored Gabriella while she worked. "It's way too complicated, you always end up getting hurt and it's not worth it." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Gabriella laughed. _I guess the kiss meant nothing to him. He still likes mystery girl._ "You have no idea how many times I come home yelling at mama and Derek, saying I'm going to be a nun."

"How's that working out for you?" Troy asked, leaning on the counter.

Gabriella settled some chocolate bars by the cash register. "I found out how early they wake up."

Troy laughed, shaking his head. "Well, love just doesn't work for me."

"I heard you the first ninety-nine times. One more and you reach a hundred." Gabriella smiled jokingly, taking some magazines and walking to the coffee tables.

"Maybe I'm gay." Troy said thoughtfully.

Gabriella stared at him with raised eyebrows. "You are not gay."

"How do you know?" He quizzed as she took her place behind the counter.

"Because Sharpay's brother is gay." She explained, straightening her gold work tie.

"That explains it." Troy muttered.

"Troy!" A voice yelled.

Troy turned around and grinned as Chad and Taylor approached. "Hey Chad, Tay."

Taylor rolled her eyes when Troy and Chad did a hi-5 routine and ended it with 'bam!'. "Okay, when you get back to reality, are we going up to your suite or not?"

Troy turned back to Gabriella. "When does your shift end?"

Gabriella shook her head. "When has my shift ended every other week day?"

"Six?"

She grinned. "Absolutely. But, I have English homework." Gabriella explained.

"Do you need help?" Troy offered.

"No. Just someone to stop me falling asleep." Gabriella joked.

"I'm your man."

"Troy, who's this?" Chad asked.

Troy swivelled around to face his other two friends. "This is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Chad and Taylor."

Taylor's eyes widened. "You're Gabriella!"

Gabriella nodded. "Everyday."

Chad caught on. "We're sorry but we have to talk to Troy."

"Guys, we can talk later-" He was cut off when Chad and Taylor dragged him towards the elevator. "Bye, Brie."

Gabriella waved slightly and took a deep breath. Something was up. She knew that. Sharpay and Zeke walked up to her on their break. "Hey guys."

"Where's Troy?" Zeke asked, looking around.

"In his suite. His two friends sort of dragged him there against his will." Gabriella explained vaguely, turning around to stock some more candy.

Zeke and Sharpay glanced at each other. "You guys seem pretty close in a short space of time." Sharpay said.

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess. But, we just clicked." She turned around to find Zeke and Sharpay staring at her thoughtfully. "What?"

"Do you, you know..." Zeke kind of asked.

"No. I don't know." Gabriella replied.

"Do you love him?" Sharpay blurted.

Gabriella looked taken aback. "What? No. Of course not. He's twenty! I can't love him."

"That never stopped you before you met him." Zeke pointed out.

"That was different. I didn't know him and now I do. Before I only knew a bunch of stuff like his favourite colour, his birthday but now I know the real Troy and I'm not in love with him." Gabriella shrieked, slamming the 'closed' sign on the counter and heading out of the lobby.

She arrived at the ballroom where there was a stage that had a piano, drum set, guitar and a stool because the ball room was used on Saturdays for concerts by the home band.

She sat down on the stool and took the guitar, resting in on her knee. She strummed a few chords, he soft melody filling the room.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colour's in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs  
And.._

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

But, she didn't want to lie. She never lied. And she just confessed to herself that she did lie. She didn't want to love Troy because she knew that it would never happen. _He's six years older. Get that into your thick skull, Gabriella!_ She scolded herself.

She placed the guitar back, resting her elbows on her knees and resting her face in her hands.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Troy stared up at his best friends in fear as they threw him onto the couch. "Guys! What is the matter with you?" 

Taylor glared at him and rested her hands on her hips. "Did you kiss Gabriella? Did you?"

Troy groaned. _So this is what they wanted to talk about._ "Guys, how did you come to that?"

"You talk about her non-stop." Chad explained. "And you said it was rushed and I'd say that a teenage girl being kissed by a twenty-year-old is rushed! What is she? Fifteen?"

"Fourteen." Troy corrected glumly. "It wasn't meant to happen. It was an accident."

"No, no, no. An accident is falling down some stairs and landing on someone. A kiss isn't an accident!" Taylor yelled.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Look, it's in the past. We haven't talked about it since and I didn't plan on talking about it with you guys. Besides, it's my life. I can choose my own friends." He said, standing up.

"But, did you like it?" Chad asked softly, not wanting an argument.

Troy avoided eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Troy!" Taylor said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, okay? But sometimes you fall in love with someone and there's nothing you can do about it. I probably will never get together with her but all I want is for her to be happy and to be safe and for her life to be perfect and if that means me not being in it then it's fine by me!" Troy yelled, storming off to his room.

Taylor was still staring at his bedroom door. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"This is awkward." Chad said quietly.

Taylor shot him a look.

"What? It is!" Chad defended.

* * *

Troy stopped playing the guitar. "Brie, don't fall asleep." He warned and continued playing. He was sat on Gabriella's bed while she sat at her desk, working on her English assignment. 

"I know." She muttered. "Troy, you're a writer, right?"

Troy looked up and nodded. "Sure."

"Well, we have to interpret this sonnet, right? It's by William Shakespeare but I have no idea what he's saying. I can work out an equation but this is jibberish!" She exclaimed.

"Read it to me." Troy ordered quietly, playing a slower, quieter tune.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:  
But thy eternal Summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." Gabriella finished. She turned in her chair when Troy stopped playing and he looked deep in thought.

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Troy asked, finally gaining eye contact.

She glanced at her paper and then back at Troy. "His lover."

"And what's he saying about her?" He stood up, walking over and looking over her shoulder.

Gabriella sighed. "That she's like a summer's day?"

Troy laughed. "Well, yes but you're looking for obvious. Look underneath the surface. On a summer's day, people wake up and say it's a beautiful day. So, what's Shakespeare saying?"

Gabriella scanned the page again and spoke with her eyes on the page. "Basically, that he can't compare her beauty with that of a summer's day because she would always come first. And that no matter what happens, she will always be beautiful to him." She looked up at Troy. "Is that right?"

Troy nodded silently. "It's perfect." He walked back and sat on her bed.

She followed him and rested a hand on his knee. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. A lot." Troy admitted.

"You love her don't you?" Gabriella whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"With all my heart. But, we can never be together."

Gabriella was silent for a while, letting things sink in. _Funny, I can't be with Troy and he can't be with the girl he loves._ Then it clicked. She snapped her head to Troy and quickly stood up, stepping away from Troy. _This can't happen._

"Brie, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

The tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "It's me, isn't it?"

Troy stood up, walking over to her. "You're what?"

"You can't love me!" She sobbed.

Troy shrugged helplessly and brought her into his arms where she immediately relaxed. "I can't help it." He whispered softly into her ear. "I love you."

Gabriella cried into his shirt, her arms wrapped around his torso. "I want to love you but I can't."

Troy pulled back slightly, still holding her. "Can you try?"

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a cliffy there. What's Gabriella going to say?**

**Okay, so it's poll time again and I promise I will go with your votes this time because I know I didn't in 'a bully at heart'**

**What do you want to happen in the next chapter:**

**a) Gabriella admits her love for Troy and they get together**

**b) Gabriella admits her love for Troy but they don't get together until the next chapter**

**c) Gabriella lies**

**You'll have to vote quickly because I want to write it as fast as possible so Thursday at the latest but I might start it tomorrow even if I only have one vote or whatever. You get the picture.**


	7. You are the music in me

**A/N: This chapter is really cute in my opinion. Once again, I'm liking my work! It starts with a recap of the last chapter so that explains the italics.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand**

**You are the music in me - HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 6 – You are the music in me

_Gabriella cried into his shirt, her arms wrapped around his torso. "I want to love you but I can't."_

_Troy pulled back slightly, still holding her. "Can you try?"_

"I don't know, Troy. I mean, it's normal for the girl to have a school girl crush but you love me? Why?" She asked in between hiccups.

Troy brushed some of her curls behind her ear. "Why not? You're beautiful, smart, funny, loving. Need I go on? It's okay if you don't want to because I know we'd have to keep it a secret but, I need you to know I love you." He whispered the last part in her ear.

She shook her head, pulling out of the embrace. "But what happens when you get bored of me or find someone older, prettier and probably smarter as well?"

Troy raised his eyebrows. "I swear, that will never happen. I've met a lot of girls in my life and you're the first one who hasn't gone crazy because of who I am. Even in high school girls were using me because I was the basketball captain so I was popular." He explained.

"But, how do I know?" Gabriella asked. "How do I know that it's true?"

Troy stepped forward, leaning down and kissed her sweetly before pulling back. "You'll have to trust me."

Gabriella took a deep breath, looking up into Troy's bright, blue eyes. She reached up with one hand, cupping his cheek. "I think I can try." She whispered, smiling weakly.

Troy's face brightened immediately. "Really?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Even though it's morally repugnant, and you could go to jail for it, I can tell you're telling the truth and I know that I love you too."

"Morally repugnant?" Troy repeated.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, her tears turning into ones of happiness. "It means wrong! And here I was thinking a smart, older guy was about to ask me out."

Troy smirked, pulling her closer by her hips. "Maybe he is. You never know."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again playfully. "Does he seriously love me?"

Troy nodded, leaning down and kissing her tears away. "He loves you with everything he is and he wants to know if you'd be his girlfriend?"

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, tell him that I will most definitely be his girlfriend."

Troy grinned as he lifted her up and spun her around. "You have no idea how happy you just made me!"

"Troy! Put me down!" Gabriella squealed.

"What happened?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Troy put her on her feet and they looked over to see Derek leaning against the door frame. "Oh, hi Derek." Gabriella said, straightening her shirt.

"What got you guys so excited?" Her brother asked.

"Uh..." She looked at Troy for help.

Troy caught her drift and turned back to Derek. "I just asked Gabriella if she'd record a duet with me and she just said yes." He grinned down at her.

"I did?" She asked in disbelief. "I mean I did!"

Derek smiled at her. "So she's going to be a star?"

"If she wanted. I just asked her for one song." Troy explained.

"Anyway, I came up here to tell you that mum and I have to go to New York." Derek explained.

Gabriella folded her arms and stared at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, we're going to New York to look at NYU for when I graduate. So, we'll be back Sunday." Derek explained. "She said you could invite someone over if you wanted."

"One second. Stay right here." Gabriella said, running out of her room.

"So, Troy, how do you like my sister?" Derek asked.

Troy leaned against Gabriella's bed post. "She's one of the coolest fourteen year old girls I've ever met."

"She's great, isn't she?" He was silent for a moment. "Troy, you mean a lot to her. She let you in after a few days of knowing you and you're special. At the same time, she's special too."

Troy smiled. "I know. Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to hurt her." Derek said softly.

Troy nodded. "I don't want to either. And you're right. She is special."

"You like her, don't you?" Derek asked.

* * *

Gabriella ran into the where Eva was looking through her bag, checking she had everything. "Mama, is it true you're going to New York for the whole weekend?"

Eva nodded, looking up at her daughter. "Yeah. If you want, you can invite a friend to stay over."

Gabriella stood next to her mother by the island. "So, can Troy stay?"

Eva stared at her. "Um well, I don't know. I was thinking more along the lines of Sharpay."

"Please, mama? Or, if you want I can sleep over at his place." Gabriella offered.

Eva stared at Gabriella.

"Mama! I meant his parents' house. Besides, you know Troy and I are just friends." Gabriella explained.

Eva smiled softly. "I know. Which is why I'm letting you stay here and he can stay too."

"Really? Thank you!" Gabriella exclaimed, flinging her arms around Eva.

Eva laughed. "You're welcome. Now go and get your brother. We have to leave soon."

* * *

A look of shock washed over Troy's face. "Do I like her?" He repeated.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry or anything. I was just curious is all." Derek explained.

Gabriella bounced in. "Derek, mama wants you."

Derek nodded. "See you around, dude." He left the room.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked.

"You have no idea how thankful I am that you just stepped through that door." Troy sighed in relief.

"Why?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"He asked me if I liked you." Troy replied, taking her hand softly.

"I think we'll have to think up some excuses in case people ask us stuff." Gabriella reasoned. "Anyway, want to stay over this weekend?"

Troy frowned. "Why?"

"My mum doesn't want me to be alone and she thinks we're 'just friends'." Gabriella laughed.

Troy smiled, kissing her forehead. "I think I can stay."

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning to a soft melody coming from the basement where they had a piano. She stood up from the couch where she had fallen asleep with Troy after watching a movie. She walked down the stairs to the basement and went over to Troy, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "Good morning, superstar." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Troy smiled and stopped playing, swivelling around on the stool and gazing over her. He had seen her last night, sure, but he still like looking at her. Troy had driven to the Grand to get some clothes so he didn't have to go in the morning. Gabriella was wearing one of his old wildcat shirts and a pair of white hot pants on. Her hair was slightly messy but it made her look more beautiful.

"God, I'm lucky." He muttered, pulling her onto his lap.

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "I'm lucky. It's not everyday a hot twenty-year-old tells a fourteen year old girl he loves her."

Troy leaned in and kissed her softly. "My shirt suits you."

She giggled quietly. "What're you working on?" She asked, leaning over and taking the manuscript from the ledge. "You are the music in me?"

Troy blushed. "Well, this is the song I was hoping you'd sing with me."

Gabriella read over it. "And you mean it?"

Troy nodded. "Want to hear it?"

Gabriella smiled softly, placing the music back on the ledge and moving off of Troy's lap. "Go." She whispered softly.

Troy grinned, starting to play a few notes.

**Bold – Troy**

_Italics – Gabriella_

Underlined – Troyella

**Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.**  
_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice**(Single voice)**  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
**Hmm, you're pulling me**  
_When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong_  
**Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us**  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
_It's like I knew you before we met_**(Before we met)**  
_Can't explain it_**(Ohh ohh)**  
_There's no name for it_**(No name for it)**  
**I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy**_ (So easy)_  
**Because you see the real me**_(I see)_  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
**To hear your voice**_(Hear your voice)_  
**Above the noise**_(Ohh ohh)_  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me  
When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Troy smiled at Gabriella. "What do you think?"

Gabriella rested her forehead against Troy's. "I think it's perfect." She whispered.

"I'm glad." He leaned in and closed the gap between their lips, kissing her passionately. His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her back onto his lap. Her arms wound around his neck and he smirked into the kiss when he heard an almost inaudible moan come from Gabriella. He pulled back, grinning down at her. "Am I too much for you, Miss Montez?"

"No." She said softly. "Never, Mr Bolton."


	8. Already your property

**A/N: Short because I want sleep**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand**

**I do own:**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 7 – Already your property

Gabriella walked into East High on Monday with Sharpay and Zeke. She was wearing a light blue mid-thigh skirt with a white tank top over a blue t-shirt. She slung her bag over her other shoulder and laughed at Zeke. "You can bake great. Why did have to use a fire extinguisher?"

Zeke sighed as they stopped at their lockers which were directly next to each other – Gabriella's in the middle. "Sharpay helped."

Sharpay huffed. "I was trying to be nice."

"You were trying to burn my house down." He rolled his eyes.

Gabriella shook her head, shutting her locker. "Guys, there's no use..." Her voice trailed off when she turned around and saw a familiar face walking towards her. "Hi Troy."

Troy smiled. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Don't ask." Gabriella interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad asked me to help with gym today. My manager loved that recording by the way." Troy commented.

"Really? I was so nervous. Could you tell?" Gabriella asked.

"Wait. What recording?" Sharpay questioned.

"I recorded a duet with Troy over the weekend." Gabriella explained.

Sharpay squealed. "That is so cool!"

"Anyway, I'll see you guys in gym. Bye, Brie." Troy smiled at Gabriella before heading towards the gym.

* * *

Gabriella approached Zeke in the gym with Sharpay. She was wearing her gym uniform: white shorts and a red shirt with the wildcat logo on it. "Hey Zeke. It's basketball today, right?"

Zeke nodded, standing up from the bleachers. "Yes which is why your boyfriend is joining us."

Gabriella laughed. "You mean Troy? You guys know he's just my friend."

Sharpay coughed. "Yeah right."

Jack blew his whistle, walking into the gym with Troy. "Alright, class, today we are playing basketball. Now, I'm sure you all know my son but the reason he's hear today is that we're going to do an activity with groups of four. And there are only twenty three of us so Troy will join the group who is missing one person."

All the girls started giggling.

"I wonder which group he'll be joining?" Zeke asked sarcastically.

Gabriella whacked his head. "Shut up."

"Troy, could you go to the store room and get the basketballs?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded. "Sure, dad." He glanced at Gabriella before leaving the gym.

"The rest of you can start by warming up." Jack ordered.

Sharpay started stretching her arms. "So, what happened over the weekend to make you so happy?"

Gabriella stretched her left leg. "I told you. It was the recording."

Zeke shook his arms around, loosening his muscles. "And I told you it was a lie."

"And told you if you kept bringing it up, I'd tell a certain girl you like her." Gabriella smiled innocently.

Zeke's face fell. "I'll shut up."

"Who do you like?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh..." Zeke was stuck.

Jack walked up to them. "Gabriella, could you go and find Troy? He's been gone fore five minutes."

Gabriella nodded. "Sure thing, Coach Bolton." She ran out of the gym, in direction of the store cupboard. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. She frowned when Troy quickly stood up from his place on the floor.

"Don't let the door-" The door clicked closed. "Close." He sighed, sliding back down to the floor.

"Why? All you do is-" She stopped when she noticed something. "There's no door handle." She turned back to face Troy.

He nodded. "I figured that out after the first minute."

Gabriella sat down next to him. "So..."

Troy laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I come back to East High and get trapped in a closet with my secret girlfriend."

Gabriella giggled. "I don't know whether that sounds good or bad."

Troy chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her temple. "At least I got to hold you."

Gabriella turned her head to face him. "You wanted to hold me?"

Troy leaned closer, brushing his lips against hers. "All the time." He then leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against hers in a passionate kiss.

Gabriella swiftly pulled back when she heard footsteps and stood up, banging on the door. "Hello?"

Troy banged on the door too. "Help us!"

The door then opened and they both embraced the person who opened it. "Guys, why are you hugging me?" Zeke asked.

Troy pulled back, grabbing the bag of basketballs. "We got locked in here."

Gabriella then let go of Zeke. "Because there's no handle on the door!"

Zeke stared at Gabriella. "Why is your lip gloss smudged? I thought Sharpay did your make-up this morning?"

Gabriella wiped her lips and Troy, discreetly, did the same. "Well, it's not smudged now."

They started back to the gym and Zeke headed over to Sharpay again while Troy and Gabriella went over to Jack. "What the hell happened to you two?" He asked.

Troy rolled his eyes. "We got locked in the closet." He explained.

"there's no handle on the inside." Gabriella put in.

Jack laughed. "Well, son, something always happens when you return!" He blew his whistle. "Get into groups of four!"

Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and Zeke. "Hey guys."

Sharpay stared at her. "Where did you and Bolton get off too?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? We were locked in a closet!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the entire gym.

Jack coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, Troy could you join Miss Montez's group?"

Troy nodded, walking over to her. "Hello again."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's shirt, yanking him down to her level. "If you want this to go smoothly, keep your hands and eyes to yourself." She whispered.

Troy straightened up, frowning. "Yes, Brie, I know."

Sharpay and Zeke glanced at each other. Something was wrong.

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke both sat down in the cafeteria, once again by the dumpsters. "Where's Gabby?" She asked.

Zeke shrugged. "I don't know. Something's up with her and Troy. She's hiding something."

Sharpay sighed. "I know. I know she likes him. She always had but something must've happened."

"And we know her too well to fall for the whole 'it was the recording' thing." Zeke put in, biting into his sandwich.

Sharpay shook her head. "This doesn't make sense. She tells us everything!"

"Maybe she's growing up." Zeke said softly. "We all have to at some point. And part of being a teenager is figuring out that there's a time and a place to tell certain people certain things."

Sharpay stared at him. "I swear, I don't know you sometimes." She was silent for a moment, just holding her apple. "But, I guess you're right. We can't pressure her. She's our friend and she knows she can trust us. She'll tell us when she's ready." She bit into her apple.

Zeke chewed thoughtfully. "Remember in gym?"

"Hmm? What about it?"

"Was Troy acting, like, too excited to be there?" He asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked in confusion.

"Well, he laughed at whatever Gabby said, they were always whispering and the way he was looking at her..." His voice trailed off and he snapped his head to Sharpay.

"That's impossible!" She cut in.

"Is it?" Zeke asked quietly.

Sharpay took another bite silently.

* * *

Gabriella walked up the stairs like Troy had told her during gym. She gasped, taking in the variety of colourful flowers. She closed her eyes, taking in a breath of fresh air. She opened her eyes again, sitting down on the wooden bench, waiting for Troy. This was so wrong. For the total of four days they'd been together, she had lied to everyone close to her.

"Brie. You came." Troy said, sitting next to her.

She smiled. "Of course. Why did you want me here?"

Troy shugged. "I wanted to spend some time with you. And I wanted to give you something."

Gabriella quickly shook her head. "You gave me an Atora Vitali dress! I don't want anything else.

"I won't take no for an answer." Troy said determinedly, reaching into his jeans pocket. He took her hand softly, placing something in it and closing it over the object.

Gabriella looked at him questioningly and he nodded. She opened her hand and picked up the silver chain. It had a silver dog tag and she held it gently in her fingers. "You are the music in me. TB loves GM forever." She smiled at Troy. "That's so sweet."

"Turn it over." He ordered quietly.

She did as she was told. "Property of Troy Bolton." She looked at him with an amused face. "Not even a week and I'm already your property?"

Troy grinned. "You know you love it."

Gabriella nodded. "I do. Can you help me?"

Troy clasped the chain around her neck and she turned back to face him. "You know I love you, right?"

She smiled. "I think we got that. I love you too."


	9. He'll keep fighting

**A/N: Okay, can't say too much about this chapter without giving anything away but I liked it. A lot. And it has a cliffhanger on the end which I'm happy about :D. Anyway, Easter holidayd which means I should be updating more frequently :D**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grande hotel**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 8 – He'll keep fighting

On Friday night, Gabriella placed the 'closed' sign on the candy counter and walked around to the other side, picking up her bag. She looked around the lobby for Troy, but couldn't see him. She leaned back against the counter and took her phone from her pocket, checking her messages.

"Hey, Gabriella!" A voice said.

Gabriella looked up to see Chad and Taylor approaching. "Oh. Hi guys."

Chad smiled at her. "So, that recording was cool."

Gabriella nodded. "I know. You should've seen Sharpay's face when she found out. It was so funny."

"Sharpay?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"That's me." Sharpay grinned, stepping beside her best friend with Zeke.

"Guys, this is Chad and Taylor. They're Troy's friends. This is Sharpay and Zeke." Gabriella explained.

"Anyway, have you seen Troy?" Chad asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm supposed to be hanging out with him tonight but he's not here."

Taylor shot her a look. "I may not know you that well but we can all see that."

Sharpay shook her head. "Gabs, I was wondering if-"

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled happily, running over to him.

"-you wanted to go shopping." Sharpay finished quietly.

"Troy is getting distracted." Taylor exclaimed.

"Gabby is keeping something from us." Zeke put in.

"There's something between them. I know that." Sharpay whispered.

"Come on, guys. Troy's not stupid enough to go out with a fourteen year old!" Chad sighed. "But, he looks way too happy with her."

"We need to figure out what's going on and the only way we'll do that is to find out when they're at their weakest." Taylor said with determination.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked.

"She means we need to find out when they will say absolutely anything." Sharpay explained. She turned to Taylor. "Boys. You can't live with them...can't live without them."

Taylor laughed. "I like you, girl. We should definitely hang out."

Chad and Zeke glanced at the girls and then at each other. "Girls!"

* * *

"_Troy!" Gabriella yelled happily, running over to him._

Troy picked Rachel up. "I am so sorry I'm late. But, my parents are going out and I got dumped on at the last minute."

"Hey! I'm not invisible!" Rachel whined, poking him in the arm.

Gabriella laughed. "Oh well. You're here now. Let's go." They started walking down the street towards Troy's parents' house.

"How was school?" Troy queried as Rachel wrapped her tiny arms back around her brother's neck.

Gabriella frowned in thought. "It was...great?"

"Tell me the truth." Troy demanded softly.

"It was a pain. Everyone found out about the recording and wouldn't leave me alone. And I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes." Gabriella explained briefly, discreetly taking his hand.

"Why not?" Troy asked with a mock-stern voice.

"I had something on my mind." Gabriella sighed.

Troy unlocked his front door and Rachel ran upstairs. He pulled Gabriella inside who dropped her bag to the floor instantly. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body and grinned down at her. "And what, Miss Montez, was on your mind?"

Gabriella smiled, weaving her own arms around his neck. "A certain tall, handsome, twenty-year old superstar."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Suck up."

"Does it work?" Gabriella queried seriously.

A smile spread across his handsome features and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist. He walked them slowly backwards until they both fell onto the sofa with him pinning her to the soft leather cushions. He brushed some curls from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Maybe."

"Fine. Maybe I will just leave you to babysit Rachel by yourself." Gabriela compromised, not moving because she knew Troy would be too strong.

He smirked down at her. "Fine. I is working but only because I have an incredibly sexy, sweet, adorable, smart-"

Gabriella quickly pushed his head down to hers and kissed him before he went into too much detail about why he was with Gabriella. He deepened the kiss by softly massaging her tongue with his own and she ran her fingers through his hair and ran over his back, feeling his muscles work as he supported himself above her.

He pulled back and smirked. "That's one way to shut a guy up. You can't seem to keep your hands off of me."

Gabriella shrugged. "My hot boyfriend is lying on top of me talking and not kissing me. Sue me!"

Troy climbed off of her and turned the TV on before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I'm sorry but I don't want to get caught by my five year old sister."

Gabriella giggled, nuzzling her nose into his chest. "Good point." Came the muffled response.

Troy stroked her hair absent-mindedly and kissed the top of her head. "Brie?"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head to face him.

"You know that I won't force you into anything, right?" He asked seriously.

"Like what?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, like, umm...sex. I don't want you to think that that's all I want and I'll wait." He whispered.

Gabriella smiled softly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know."

* * *

Gabriella pulled the door open sleepily in just Troy's shirt and her hot pants. "Troy?" She yawned. "It's Saturday." She moaned as he stepped into her house.

"Where's Eva and Derek?" He asked, picking her up bridal style so she wouldn't fall.

"Went to Grandma's." She murmured into his neck as she rested her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes.

Troy chuckled and carried her into the lounge and laid her softly onto the couch before lying on top of her gently. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Brie, it's nearly ten. Come on, wake up. I wanted to spend the day with my girlfriend. That's not going to work if she's asleep."

Gabriella groaned and shifted slightly. "Then go to sleep as well. I was up all night talking with Derek." She opened her eyes slowly and Troy saw her beautiful brown eyes were tinted with sadness.

"What about?" Troy queried as his smile dropped.

Gabriella pushed him back and she sat up, rubbing her forehead and hugging her knees close to her chest. "I don't know. Just stuff. Mostly mama and papa."

Troy moved over and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair, stroking her arm comfortingly. "You miss him don't you?"

Gabriella nodded against his chest. "Everyday." She whispered.

Troy lifted her chin. "It's okay to cry."

She nodded her head. "I know. But, I think I've run out of tears. Now, why did you interrupt my sleep?"

"I wanted to hang out with you."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay to make out with you but what's the difference? In either situation, we use our lips." Troy asked incredulously.

Gabriella shrugged, smirking. "Whatever you say."

Troy leaned down and kissed her fiercely, pushing her back against the couch, pinning her against the cushion again. He deepened the kiss and only left her mouth when she pulled his shirt off of his body. He soon reattached their lips and pressed his abs firmly against her body, making her moan. He raised her (well, his) shirt over her head, leaving her in a black lacy bra. He smiled lovingly down at her before descending his mouth to her neck, enjoying the sound of moans he was causing her.

"Gabby!" A voice exclaimed.

* * *

Taylor sighed again and swallowed another French fry she had just slipped into her mouth. She was sitting opposite Chad in a booth at a small diner down from the _Grand Hotel_. "Chad, will you stop eating and think about our best friend?"

"I'm eating away the pain." He muttered as he bit another chunk out of his burger.

"When would he tell us anything?" She wondered out loud.

Chad swallowed and placed his burger back in the polystyrene box and looked at her softly. "Tay, think about. Troy's a smart guy. If he is involved with Gabriella, he's not going to tell us until he's ready."

Taylor slouched back, folding her arms. "You're right."

"I am?" Chad exclaimed excitedly. "No one's said that to me before."

Taylor rolled her eyes as a light bulb went off in her head. She leaned forward, towards Chad. "Maybe Troy won't tell us. But I know someone who will." A sly grin spread across her face.

"Who?" Chad asked in confusion.

"The Queen of England." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she threw a fry at him. "I'm talking about Gabriella."

Chad nodded in understanding. They ate in silence a while when Chad thought of something. "Tay, isn't there a law stopping guys like Troy being with Girls like Gabriella?"

Taylor nodded sadly. "Until she's eighteen. But, you know how stubborn Troy can get. He'll keep fighting for her."

* * *

"_Gabby!" A voice exclaimed._

Troy and Gabriella both fell off of the couch and Gabriella quickly put her shirt back on and stood up as Troy did the same. "Derek? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Poll time (again) and because I'm updating my stories in order, you have a little while to vote**

**What do you want Derek to do in the next chapter?**

**a) Punch Troy in the nose**

**b) laugh and think it's a sick joke**

**c) Tell Eva, Jack and Lucille**

**Vote now!**


	10. Derek!

**A/N: This kind of concentrates on Troy's and Derek's relationship. My story 'A bully at heart' is on hold because I've got writer's block. Anyway, this is it :D And another cliffhanger :D**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand hotel **

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Rachel**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 9 – Derek!

_Troy and Gabriella both fell off of the couch and Gabriella quickly put her shirt back on and stood up as Troy did the same. "Derek? What are you doing here?"_

Derek stared at Gabriella for a long time. "I came home because grandma's sick and mum told me to come home a keep you company. But, now I know the real reason you didn't want to come."

"Derek, it's not what it looks like-" Gabriella started desperately but was cut off by her brother.

"It's exactly what it looks like. I see a twenty year old nearly having sex with my fourteen year old sister!" He snarled.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Derek, if you love me, you will hear us out."

Derek nodded reluctantly. "I'm not promising anything." He warned, pointing a menacing finger at the two of them.

Gabriella took in a deep breath before starting. "Well, I guess we should start at the beginning."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "That would be nice."

Troy took over, sensing how uneasy Gabriella was feeling and he grasped her hand softly in her own. "Well, we met at the hotel and we became friends as you know. And you know that we had a disagreement at the beginning. But, what we didn't tell you was that it was my fault. I kissed Gabriella. We both panicked, knowing it was a mistake so we didn't talk until I couldn't take it and I had to apologise."

"And then we just grew closer and we kind of got together the night you and mama went to New York." Gabriella put in. "We haven't done anything though." She added quickly.

"So, you're dating my little sister?" Derek asked Troy.

Troy nodded silently.

Derek lunge forward and pinned Troy to the floor, punching him on his face. "Why her? Don't older girls satisfy your needs?"

Gabriella immediately reached in and pulled Derek up. "Derek! Leave him alone!" She screamed. She bent down next to Troy who was holding a bleeding lip and had already started getting a bruise around his right eyes. "Troy are you alright?" She helped him sit up and put some hair behind her ear.

Troy took a deep breath. "I'll be fine."

Gabriella helped him up and glared at Derek. "Derek, why did you do that?"

"Come on, Gabs. Do you really think he loves you? Can't you see he's just using you?" Derek exclaimed.

Gabriella held her dog tag bravely. "Why is it so hard to believe?" She asked in a whisper.

"Gabby, he's six years older." He said calmly.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "And I love her. I don't care if you think I'm lying but it's the truth."

Gabriella smiled up at him, planting a kiss on his neck before turning back to her brother. "You can think what you like but please don't tell anyone. Come on, Troy, I'd better get those cuts clean." She took his hand and led him out of the lounge and into her bedroom. She sat him down while she looked through her vanity for something. "I can't believe Derek caught. And I was only in my shorts and bra. I'd have lived my entire life quite happily without my brother catching me like that." She down next to Troy and opened the plastic box.

"You think it was a picnic for me? I just got caught lying on top of a fourteen year old girl by her brother." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella took out what she called a 'magic ice pack'. She called it this because it was one where it only became cold when you hit it and scrunched it up, creating a chemical reaction. She crunched it up and held it to Troy's eye. "Can you hold this?"

Troy held the ice pack firmly in place and sighed. "So your brother wants to kill me. I guess I should've seen that one coming."

Gabriella rubbed some antiseptic ointment onto a piece of gauze and rubbed it onto his cut and he flinched. "Keep still or it'll hurt more. Besides, Derek's being an idiot. He always promised me he'd be happy for me and support me no matter what."

"And I keep my promises." A voice said softly.

Troy and Gabriella both turned their heads to see Derek standing there with a guilty look on his face. Gabriella looked into his eyes. "I know but I just thought-"

Derek walked into the room to sit next to Gabriella and interrupted. "So I'm not exactly pleased that my fourteen year old sister is in a secret relationship with a twenty year old but so what? I keep my promises and I won't tell anyone."

A look of shock washed over Troy's face. "So you're not going to kill me, right?"

Derek laughed. "Only if you hurt her. And I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?"

Troy nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'm fine as long as your sister's with me."

Gabriella blushed noticeably and buried her face into his shoulder. "Shut up."

Derek remembered something. "Gabby? You know I said grandma's sick?"

Gabriella pulled away from Troy's shoulder and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Mum's staying there until next week." He explained.

"A week?" Gabriella asked uncertainly. "We haven't been away from her that long since..."

"Dad died." Derek finished.

Gabriella stood up, confusing both Troy and Derek. "I'm going to get dress in my bathroom." She shut the door behind her, leaving the two men in silence.

"Do you know about our dad?" Derek questioned.

Troy nodded, taking the ice pack and gauze away from his face. "Yeah. It took me ages to reassure her it was an accident."

Derek smiled. "She's always been that way. I'm sorry about earlier. By the way, I will not be happy if I come home and find you and her in that same position."

Troy laughed but stopped when he realised something. "Derek, what did you do when Gabriella grew up?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked in confusion.

"I have a five year old sister, Rachel, and I don't know if I can bear the thought of her growing up." Troy explained, running a hand through his hair.

"You just get used to it. It's hard to explain until it happens to yourself. But, don't think that because she grows up, she won't want you because she will. Gabby and I have always been close, even before dad died, and it shocked me a little when I woke up one day and realised that she wasn't the little girl that used to sneak into my bed at night." Derek laughed lightly. "She will always need an older brother. Trust me on that one. Gabby will still quite happily open up to me about anything. Except maybe being together with a twenty-year old superstar but still..."

Troy smiled. "You still have to let them go."

"And they will always come back." Derek reassured him, slapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

Chad and Taylor walked into the _Grand_together and headed straight to the restaurant. They sat at a table and looked over their menus. "Tay, are yous ure this is going to work?" He asked doubtfully.

Taylor nodded. "Of course. Sharpay is just as worried as us."

Sharpay walked up to them. "Hey guys."

Taylor smiled. "Sharpay, we need a favour."

Sharpay looked around for her boss before taking Zeke's hand, who was walking past, and dragged him over as they both sat on the two spare chairs. "This is about Troy and Gabs, right?"

Chad nodded. "We know that Jack has asked Troy to demonstrate some basketball skills in gym on Monday."

"Which means Gabriella will have to watch him." Taylor continued.

"And you want us to see if she will tell us anything if her mind's on Troy?" Sharpay confirmed.

Taylor grinned. "It's fool proof. I mean, it makes sense. If she is madly in love with him like we think she is, she'll spill as soon as Troy steps onto the court. Just make sure you ask the right questions."

Zeke thought about it. "But, what do we do if they are, like, together? It's not like we can just break them up."

Chad shrugged. "Maybe we won't have to. But, let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

Gabriella walked into gym class on Monday morning, heading over to Zeke and Sharpay. "Hey, guys."

Zeke and Sharpay glanced at each other as Troy entered the gym. "Hi, Gabs."

Jack blew his whistle. "Alright. Now, judging from your performance last week, I can see that you all need to work on your blocking skills which Troy will show you. Miss Montez, could you help?"

Gabriella nodded and walked to stand opposite Troy who threw her a ball. "Hi, Troy."

Troy smirked. "You think you can get past me, Montez?"

Gabriella shrugged, spinning the ball on her finger and catching it again. "Maybe..."

Jack blew his whistle.

Gabriella started dribbling the ball and held a gaze with Troy. She then winked at him, making him frown in confusion, before speeding around him and jumped up, making a basket. "Woot!"

Jack stared at Troy. "And that, class, is not how it's done."

Zeke and Sharpay looked at each other. "In the history of the school, Troy has never been distracted on the court."

"And our plan isn't going to work if she's out there and we're over here." Sharpay replied.

"We'll have to call Taylor and tell her we need a new plan." Sharpay said thoughtfully, staring out to where Gabriella and Troy were playing again.

"Shar, what if we don't actually need Troy there?" Zeke asked.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked in confusion.

* * *

At lunch, Zeke and Sharpay were staring across the lunch table at Gabriella who was texting someone and giggling every time the phone beeped. Sharpay nodded at Zeke to start before biting into her bourbon biscuit.

"So, Gabs, how's everything with you and Troy?" He asked carefully, placing his sandwich back onto his tray.

Gabriella sighed dreamily, her eyes still fixed on her mobile. "Great."

Sharpay took over. "You guys seem close."

"Beyond." She giggled once again as he phone beeped.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked slowly.

"We're in love." She sighed but her eyes went wide as the realisation dawned on her. She snapped her head up and her gaze fell on Sharpay and Zeke who were staring at her.

"What?!" They exclaimed.

What had she done?


	11. Ice cream and 'A walk to remember'

**A/N: Kind of a sad chapter but the good news is I didn't cry. :D That's always a good thing isn't it? Some sweet Zekepay in there and some harsh Traylor (don't worry, they're still only friends)**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand hotel**

**I do own:**

**Midnight**

**Derek**

**Charlie**

**Mr Norton**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 10 – Ice cream and 'A walk to remember'

"_We're in love." She sighed but her eyes went wide as the realisation dawned on her. She snapped her head up and her gaze fell on Sharpay and Zeke who were staring at her._

"_What?!" They exclaimed._

_What had she done?_

"Uh...what I meant was-" Gabriella got cut off.

Sharpay leant over the table, staring at Gabriella. "What were you thinking?"

Gabriella stood up. "Can we not do this here? Please?"

Zeke sighed and rested a hand on Sharpay's shoulder as he stood up. "Okay. Fine."

Gabriella took a deep breath and led them to the rooftop garden where she knew Troy was. "Troy?" She asked softly.

He stood up from the bench and smiled but it dropped when he saw Sharpay and Zeke. "Brie, why are these here?"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Well? Are you going to explain?"

Gabriella looked Troy in the eye. "Don't be mad, Troy, but, I might've said something."

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

A tear slipped from her eye in fear of how Troy would react. "I kind of told them."

"No you didn't." Sharpay exclaimed in exasperation. "All you said is you were in love."

Zeke sighed. "Gabby, what's going on?"

Troy took a deep breath and kissed the top of Gabriella's head comfortingly. "Well, guys, you can't tell anyone this. But, Ella and I are together."

Zeke was the first to come out of the shock. "What? Gabby, are you crazy?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm starting to think that I am. Guys, if you're going to yell at us, can you please get it over with?"

Sharpay suddenly squealed, leaping on both Troy and Gabriella, embracing them. "This is so cool. Zeke, our little Gabby is going out with_the_ Troy Bolton."

Zeke smiled. "I'm not exactly impressed with you because you lied to us but you do look happy. Troy, why do you have a black eye?"

Gabriella laughed, massaging the skin around his eye softly before kissing it gently. "That was Derek'a fault. He found out and reacted way worse than you guys. But, he's cool now."

Sharpay looked at Zeke. "Zeke, by the way, you never answered my question. Who do you like?"

Zeke blushed and coughed nervously. "Well..." His voice trailed off.

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other before slowly walking around them, down the stairs.

Sharpay nodded for him to continue. "Come on, Zeke, we're best friends. You told Gabby so why not me?"

Zeke inhaled sharply taking one of her hands in his while he dug in his pocket for something. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how. But, I do now." He placed a chain in her free hand softly and closed her fingers over it.

She frowned in confusion and opened her hand to look at the chain that had a silver pendent in the shape of a 'Z'. "Zeke..." She breathed. "Me?"

Zeke nodded silently.

She smiled softly and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "That's good. Because I like you too."

A smile slowly spread across Zeke's face. "Really?"

She nodded shyly. "Yes."

"Well, then, maybe...perhaps...wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" Zeke asked in one breath.

Sharpay grinned. "I have no idea what you just said but I'm guessing it was something along the lines of 'will you be my girlfriend?'. So, yes. I will."

* * *

"So they're together?" Taylor confirmed. She was sat next to Chad opposite Zeke and Sharpay in the diner.

Zeke nodded. "Yes but, don't break them up. They had a tough break with Gabby's brother and if you want to break them up, we're not being a part of it."

Chad sighed. "But, we have to do something."

Sharpay shook her head. "Gabby's our friend and we don't want to hurt her. We believe that she is genuinely happy and Troy loves her. Yes, it's risky, we know. But, we're not hurting her. Not now, not ever."

Taylor groaned. "Sharpay, think about it. Troy has a huge future ahead of him. He wants to be on Broadway and he will get that opportunity soon. He will go after that and Gabriella will still get hurt!"

"But we don't want to be the ones who hurt her." Zeke said calmly.

"We have to save Troy and Gabriella from themselves." Chad pleaded.

Sharpay stood up. "Then do it without us. We're out."

* * *

Troy was watching TV, thinking. He loved Gabriella but Chad and Taylor were adamant that it was a wrong decision. And, yes, it was risky but this was his Gabriella. He'd do anything for her. _She's my everything and she's worth it_.

He stood up when there was a knock on the door of his suite. He pulled it open to see Chad and Taylor. "Hey guys."

They stepped inside and Troy closed the door. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Chad asked casually, sitting on the couch.

Troy sat down on the armchair and smiled slightly. "I'm going to ride Midnight tonight while Gabriella watches."

"Midnight?" Taylor asked in confusion, sitting next to Chad.

"Sharpay's horse. She doesn't ride her but Gabriella used to but can't anymore. But, she's invited me to start riding again tonight." Troy explained softly.

Taylor shifted uncomfortably. "Troy, we know you and Gabriella are together."

Troy's head snapped up. "What?"

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Dude, why did you lie?"

Troy shrugged helplessly. "I knew you wouldn't be happy and Brie and I were just fine on our own. How did you find out anyway?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that you're going out with a fourteen year old! Were you even thinking? This could really damage your reputation if this gets out!" Taylor exclaimed angrily, standing up.

* * *

Charlie, one of the delivery boys, walked over to Gabriella and smiled at her. He was also one of the most popular boys in school and he rested a box on the counter. "Hey, Gabriella. I think you'll like today's delivery."

She frowned in confusion. "What? Why?" She ripped the box open and took out a magazine and gasped. "I'm on the front cover of a tabloid!" She squealed.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah. Word got out that you did a recording with Troy."

"Doesn't surprise me. Anyway, thanks for this, Charlie." She continued reading the article.

"No problem. Do want to hang out sometime?" He asked.

Gabriella looked up at him. "Me?"

"Yeah. I'd like it."

She shook her head. "I don't know. My mum's out of town and I've got to cook dinner for my brother and me. Maybe some other time."

Charlie nodded. "Okay. See you at school." He walked away from Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly her break so she closed the counter and headed to the elevator. She pushed the button and stepped inside when it arrived. She headed to Troy's suite. She was about to knock when she heard voices.

"_It's not going to get out, is it?_" Troy questioned angrily.

"_Please, you're Troy Bolton. It will come out sooner or later._" Taylor yelled.

Gabriella heard Troy laugh harshly. "_You think we'll be together long enough for that to happen? I don't think so. I felt sorry for her and maybe she'll give into me and I'll get some action as well._"

Gabriella felt tears stream down her cheeks as she dropped the magazine silently on the floor before walking away dejectedly. She travelled down in the elevators to the lobby and made her way over to the check in desk where her boss, Mr Norton, was typing on his laptop. "Mr Norton?" She asked quietly.

He lifted his head and walked around worriedly. "Gabriella, are you alright?"

She shook her head gently. "No. I'm not. I don't feel very well. Can I go home?"

He could see the pain in her eyes, not sure if it was physical or emotional but could see she was in no fit state to work. "Of course. Do you want me to call Derek?"

"No. It's fine. I can walk." She whispered before heading to the doors.

* * *

Gabriella closed her front door and leaned her forehead against the cold glass, taking deep, shaky breaths. _Of course he wouldn't want me. He's Troy Bolton. He can have any girl he wanted. Why bother with geeky Gabby?_

"Gabby?" A voice asked, concerned, as footsteps raced down the stairs and embraced her.

Gabriella hiccuped into Derek's chest and sobbed loudly. "I was so stupid!"

Derek pulled back and stroked her cheek, looking in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Tr...Troy felt sorry for me. I can't believe I was so stupid. I'm such an idiot." She exclaimed, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Derek kissed her forehead. "No you're not. He's the idiot. Now, come on. I think you deserve a bucket of double chocolate chip ice cream and 'A walk to remember'."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "That sounds so good right now."

They settled themselves on the sofa, Gabriella resting her head on Derek's shoulder, and they each had a spoon, taking mouthfuls of ice cream every now and then. Tears were still staining Gabriella's cheeks but her sobs had disappeared.

"What were you planning on doing with Troy tonight?" Derek asked quietly, taking another spoonful. He knew that as much as Gabriella wanted to avoid the subject of Troy, it would be good for her to talk about him. After all, he was one of the hottest stars in the country.

Gabriella swallowed and wiped her cheeks with an already wet tissue. "He was going to ride Midnight while I watched."

Derek smiled encouragingly. "Don't blame yourself, Gabs. I hate seeing you like this."

"Me too. But, sometimes I think I should be alone. I've been better that way. I always have." Gabriella cried, running upstairs.

There was a knock at the door and Derek stood up to answer it. He pulled the door open and stepped in Troy's way so he couldn't get in.

Troy looked confused. "Dude, where's Gabriella?"

"Crying. She seems to think that you feel sorry for her and only wants sex. Sound familiar?" Derek asked harshly. "Leave her alone!" He slammed the door in Troy's face.


	12. Do I really want him back?

**A/N: I liked this chapter. The ending is a little dodgey but apart from that, I love it. I really like the entire story actually lol. And Traylor is sweet again (and they're still friends so don't bite my head off) but, they're friends again does a little happy dance lol.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The Grand hotel**

**Ladies' choice – hairspray (Zac Efron)**

**Picture to burn – Taylor Swift**

**I do own:**

**Charlie**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Do I really want him back?

Troy stormed into his suite, making Chad and Taylor jump. He groaned in anger and frustration, kicking the wooden coffee table over. "I hate this! This is a horrible disaster!"

Taylor stood up. "What happened?"

"She heard what I said. And I didn't even mean it! Why could you just leave my life alone?" He yelled running into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Taylor stood there, shocked. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Chad stood up and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, Tay. I'll talk to him, okay?"

Taylor shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I have to do this myself. It's my problem. I should've listened to him. I mean, for once, he seemed truly happy. And I ruined it."

Chad kissed her forehead tenderly. "He'll forgive you. He can't not forgive you. You're his friend. It's a rule."

Taylor laughed. "I guess you're right. I'll be back." She made her way over to his bedroom and knocked softly on the door. "Troy? Can I come in?"

"Whatever." Came the reply.

Taylor pushed the door open and saw Troy packing his suitcase. "Troy, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Where are you going?" She asked in disbelief.

"L.A. New York. Baltimore. Anywhere away from here!" He shot back.

Taylor grabbed his hands, preventing him from packing. "Listen, Troy, I'm sorry. Don't leave. You're hosting that dance thing tomorrow. Maybe there'll be a girl that can make her jealous."

"So, you want me with her?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Okay, I admit it. I've been a bad friend. But, I've seen how you are with her. So, I'm helping you get her back. The first step is to try and get her jealous to see if she's interesting. Which is going to be easy because of the dance." Taylor explained, placing her hands on her hips.

"How do you know she'll be there?" He questioned.

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Please. She works here and she's a fourteen year old girl who needs money. Besides, she'll be wanting to make you jealous as well."

Troy chuckled. "I guess it helps when your best friend is a girl."

"So are we good?" She asked hopefully.

Troy shook his head. "No. We're great." He pulled her towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Yes! You guys made up." Chad said triumphantly, walking into the room.

Taylor smiled and waved him over as he joined in the hug. "We'll always make up."

"I mean, after all, we've been best friends forever and we're all in this together." Troy grinned. **(A/N: I'm sorry. I had to put that it :D)**

Chad smirked. "I can't believe you're my best friend sometimes."

* * *

"Alright, Shar." Gabriella exclaimed as Sharpay finished applying lip gloss on her friend. "I want to make him see what he's missing, not blind with my lips."

Sharpay sighed, packing her make-up bag away in the girls' bathroom at the _Grand_ before their shift. "I'm sorry. Come on. Remember, sway those hips." She winked at Gabriella.

She rolled her eyes and straightened her red blouse, loosening her gold tie and undoing another button. "Do I look okay?"

Sharpay smiled softly. "You, my friend, look like a supermodel."

Gabriella blushed and exited the bathrooms, heading towards the candy counter. She saw Troy talking with Chad and Taylor on the other side of the lobby. She took her place behind the counter and caught Troy's eye. She held her chin up and tore her gaze away when Charlie walked up. "Hey, Charlie, we're not expecting any deliveries today."

Charlie nodded. "I know. I was wondering if you're going to that dance today?"

"No. I'm working there. Serving caviare and champagne." Gabriella shook her head in dismay.

Charlie chuckled. "Sounds fun."

Gabriella sighed as Troy made his way to the ball room to prepare himself. "It should be." She raised her voice slightly, so Troy would hear. "Charlie, I was wondering if that offer's still open?"

Charlie frowned. "About hanging out? Sure."

Gabriella smiled to herself when she felt Troy's gaze on her. "How about after the dance? We can go to the movies."

Charlie grinned. "Sounds good." He walked away.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Troy before he walked away. She smirked to herself and sighed. _Do I really want him back?_

* * *

Troy set the microphone up and smiled at the crowd of people before him. He was wearing black jeans, a dark button up shirt and a white tie. "Hey, guys. This is a little something I wrote last night."

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
I'm sellin' something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction_

Gabriella walked through the crowd carrying a silver tray of glasses of champagne and turned her head to the stage slightly to watch Troy. _Why did I believe him? _She took a deep breath before continuing to serve people.

_A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home then unwrap me  
Shop around little darlin' I've got to be  
The Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice_

She touched the pocket in her skirt and felt the object contained within. She needed to do this. For her friends, Troy's friends, Troy and...herself.

_Hey little girl lookin' for a sale  
Test drive this American male  
It's gonna take cash to fill my tank  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
Hey little girl goin window shopping  
I got something traffic stopping_

_Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice_

Gabriella knew that what she had with Troy was all in her head. She had imagined it all. What Sharpay and Zeke said about him was true: he was an egotistical jerk who only cared about the damaged caused to his fame and popularity.

_(ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh) Wow!  
Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
OOOHHHHH!  
Hey little girl, listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the Ladies' Choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice  
The Ladies' Choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice _

Troy's gaze landed on Gabriella who was placing her tray on the refreshments table. "Thank you, everyone."

Gabriella made her way onto the stage standing in front of Troy. "May I sing a song?"

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Be my guest."

Gabriella walked over to the band, gentle prying the guitar from the player's hand. "Just pick it up when you can." She stood in front of the microphone, staring out at all of the people who were dressed in dresses and smart suits. "Alright, I'm not sure if this is the right style of music for this thing but it needs to be done. Well, I wrote this last night and well, her goes nothing."

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

She turned her head to Troy who looked down guiltily at his feet. She felt tears prick her eyes but she refused to cry in front of Troy. She never cried in front of anyone other than the four people who had always been in her life. The only people she had ever allowed in her life.

_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that.._

_stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn... _

Gabriella smiled to herself as the audience clapped. "Thank you." She handed the guitar back to the band member and passed Troy but grabbed his hand, dragging him through the ball room and into the lobby that only had a few people milling about. "Now, Troy. I have something to say to you. You were special to me and I meant every single word I said to you. Everything." She slipped her hand into her pocket and retrieved her necklace and handed it to him.

Troy sighed. "Brie, please let me explain."

Gabriella nodded. "Go."

"I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get Taylor off of my back. I swear." Troy pleaded, taking her hand.

Gabriella shook her head. "It's always the same. I didn't mean it, she kissed me... I don't care why you said it, you said it and it hurt. Just find a girl who's better off for you."

"But, Brie..." Troy trailed off when Charlie walked up to them.

"Brie, are you ready?" Charlie asked politely.

Troy clenched his fists. That was his nickname for her. "Who's your friend?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "This is Charlie. He's a delivery boy here. We're going to the movies."

Troy nodded. "Well, have fun."

Charlie smirked. "Oh, we will." He winked at Troy before he left with Gabriella.

Troy caught his drift and gasped. He knew what Charlie wanted but he also knew that Gabriella wasn't ready for that. He took a deep breath before running back to the ball room and dragging Chad and Taylor out. "Guys, I need to go."

"Where?" Chad asked, holding Taylor's hand.

"The movies. A guy is taking Ella there and is planning to do..._things_. She's nod ready and I can't let her get hurt." He noticed their intertwined fingers and smirked. "Finally together. There's a shocker."

Taylor blushed. "What about making her jealous?"

"Right now, I don't care. We might never be together ever again but I can't let her get hurt." Troy said determinedly before running out of the hotel.


	13. Something special

**A/N: Well, not much I can say about this chapter except Troyella fluff! I just had to re-type that word because I wrote fulff. What the heack is fulff? lol.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Rachel**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Something special

Troy slipped into the theatre and took a seat a few rows back from where he saw the back of Gabriella's head. He had loosened his tie, undid the first few buttons of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up. He guessed she had changed because he could see she was wearing the dress he had bought her. Troy smiled because it suited her perfectly. It hugged all of her curves and complimented her skin. He saw Charlie slip in beside her carrying some popcorn.

Troy had been a teenager not even a year ago and knew all tricks in the book. He just needed to keep an eye out for the signs.

* * *

The movie started and Gabriella took a piece of popcorn and chewed it, watching the beginning of _The Cottage_. She felt a bit awkward sitting next to Charlie, watching this film. She would've felt much better and safer in Troy's arms. She felt Charlie shift beside her and he yawned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She settled into his arms, forcing herself to try and get over Troy.

She felt his hand slide down and touch her right breast and she immediately shrugged him off. "Please don't do that." She whispered, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Charlie nodded. "Okay."

She returned her attention back to the film, stuffing popcorn into her mouth every so often. She gasped when she felt a hand travel up her skirt and she slapped him away. "Charlie, please."

Charlie then crashed his lips onto hers roughly. She whimpered quietly. She didn't like this. He was nothing like Troy. Troy was always so soft and gentle and stopped if she didn't like something. She tried, in vain, to push his face away when the weight was lifted and she opened her eyes to see Troy holding him by the scruff of the neck.

"Listen, here, _Charlie_, how dare you do that to her? She's something special and when life gives you something special you take good care of it. Get out of here." He let Charlie go and he ran out of the cinema. Troy sat down quietly next to Gabriella, not wanting to scare her. He touched her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded, tears starting to course down her cheeks. "I just want to go home."

Troy smiled encouragingly. "Do you want me to drive you?"

She nodded once again and stood up, making her way outside with Troy following. She got silently into the car and sobbed quietly at regular intervals.

Troy pulled up outside her house and got out of the car, opening Gabriella's door for her. She slipped out and looked up gratefully. "Are you alright?"

She nodded timidly and swallowed nervously. "You know, my mum's still out of town and Derek wouldn't mind if you wanted to come in."

"But, what about-" Troy started.

Gabriella shrugged as tears still flowed from her eyes. "I realised when Charlie kissed me how soft and gentle you are with me and how you would never force me into anything." She smiled weakly up at him.

Troy hugged her tightly to his own body and breathed in that scent he had missed so much: strawberries and impulse tease perfume. "I would never hurt you." He whispered.

Gabriella pulled back and blushed slightly. "Are you coming in or not?"

Troy nodded, grinning. "I will."

Gabriella opened the door and slipped her shoes off. She turned to Troy and stared up at him. "I never thanked you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't have been there. Why were you there?"

"Hey, I was a teenage boy once. I know all of the tricks and I saw that look in his eye and I couldn't stand the thought of someone forcing you into _that_." He shrugged slightly.

She nodded and walked into the lounge where Derek was lying on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn on the floor and loud snores escaping his mouth. "Derek?" She asked softly, shaking him. "Derek! Wake up!" She shook him harder. "DEREK ANDEREW MONTEZ, WAKE UP!"

Derek woke up and fell to the floor. He rubbed his eyes. "Gabs, don't do that. Why did you have to wake me?" He stood up and noticed Troy standing in the doorway. "What's he doing here?"

Gabriella swiftly stood in front of Troy so Derek wouldn't hurt him again. "Listen, Derek, Troy's good now. He didn't mean what he said. Besides, Troy saved me from Charlie. He tried it on with me and Troy saved me."

Derek looked into Troy's eyes. "You didn't mean it?"

Troy shook his head. "Never. And Taylor is on our side now. So everyone's cool."

"So, are you guys back together?" Derek queried.

Gabriella lifted her head to look at Troy. "Well, I mean, no."

Troy stared into her sparkling brown eyes and smiled softly. "Unless you want to?"

Gabriella shrugged, turning to look straight at him. "Maybe."

Troy slipped the dog tag out of his pocket and smiled. "What do you say? Will you take me back?"

Gabriella smiled and leaned up, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Every time."

Troy grinned, clasping the chain around her neck and kissing her passionately and swinging her around. "Gabriella Montez, you really are something special."

Gabriella blushed and giggled freely as she snaked her arms tightly around Troy's neck as her legs swung around. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Hello? Brother still in the room." Derek exclaimed.

Troy settled her on the floor and then realised he was right. "Sorry, Derek."

Derek smiled. "It's alright. I'll go upstairs to my room. No doubt you want to catch up on three whole days of," He stopped to shudder. "Making out." He then went upstairs.

Troy smirked, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I like the sound of that."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Same old Troy." She leaned up, kissing him passionately.

He started walking them backwards before they fell onto the couch. "You...are...beautiful." He mumbled into her neck as he kissed her delicate skin.

Gabriella smiled giddily as she held Troy's head in her arms. "So are you." She whispered.

* * *

Derek walked down the stairs an hour and a half later at nine O'clock. He walked into the living room to see Gabriella curled up, Troy's arm around her shoulders. He was surprised, to say the least, that they weren't eating each other's faces. "Guys, just to let you know, it's nine O'clock and as you have school tomorrow, I think Troy should head home."

Troy nodded as he stood up, stretching. "Okay."

Derek nodded in approval. "See you guys later. Gabby, can you lock up?"

Gabriella nodded and he disappeared up the stairs. She walked into the hallway and looked at Troy. "So, I'll see you tomorrow in gym?"

Troy smiled. "Maybe we can get locked in a closet again."

She snaked her arms around her neck. "If not, I'll meet you in the library during lunch."

"It's a date." He whispered against her lips.

* * *

Derek knocked on Gabriella's bedroom door. "Gabby, it's time for school. You'll be late." He opened the door and shook his head at what he saw. Troy had obviously climbed in her balcony that night and his arms were wrapped protectively around, her head resting on his chest.

Derek knew and trusted his sister and it was obvious that nothing had happened because they were both still clothed. He wasn't exactly surprised at this, though. He had seen it coming. He grabbed a pillow from the floor and whacked Troy and Gabriella with it.

Gabriella and Troy groaned simultaneously but he simply tightened his grip on her.

"Guys, come on, Gabby needs to get to school. Don't make me get the water bucket." He said in a sing song voice.

Gabriella shot up. Then the realisation hit her. "Derek. You're here. It's not what it looks like."

Derek nodded. "I know. I trust you." He whacked Troy over the head again. "Wake up, lover boy!"

Troy groaned and rolled over.

Gabriella laughed. "I'll wake him up but as my brother, you might want to leave the room."

Derek held his hand up. "Too much info. I'll leave you to it." He smirked at her before leaving the room.

* * *

Much to Troy's disappointment, the closet door had been fixed and so he didn't have any alone time with Gabriella. He heard the bell ring for lunch and he smiled to himself. He head to Jack's office and walked in to see his dad eating a sandwich and reading the newspaper. "Dad?"

Jack looked up and smiled. "Hi, son. You and Gabriella seemed to have sorted things out."

Troy nodded. His dad had noticed how sad Troy looked and he had just said that he and Gabriella had a disagreement again. "I know. Anyway, is it alright if I go and have lunch with Brie, Sharpay and Zeke?"

Jack nodded. "That's fine. Just be back for the practice after lunch."

Troy grinned. "You know I'll be there."

"Oh, Troy?" Jack called. "Could you babysit tonight?"

Troy smiled softly at the mention of his sister. "Yeah. I can." He headed out of the locker room and made his way to the library. He walked inside and looked around curiously.

"Mr Bolton." A familiar voice exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd see you in here again."

Troy turned around. "Well, Miss Falstaff, I'm just looking for my friend. I was supposed to meet her here."

Miss Falstaff smiled. "I'll let you find her, then."

Troy nodded and continued searching. He was walking down between the book cases when he was dragged into one at the very back of the library. "Brie." He whispered, hugging his girlfriend protectively.

Gabriella giggled softly into his chest. "Eeww. Yous tink of sweat. Did you even consider showering?"

"No. My dad would think it was funny considering I've got another gym class straight after lunch." Troy rolled his eyes playfully.

Gabriella smiled. "Don't worry. I told Shar and Zeke where we are and a believable excuse in case your dad asks them."

"What's that then?" He asked as they both slid down to sit on the floor.

"That I got upset about my dad and you ran after me." She said proudly.

"I like the way you think." Troy whispered, kissing her tenderly.

Gabriella smiled as she pulled back. "I love you, Troy."

He stroked her cheek softly. "I love you too. Are you working tonight?"

"No. Why?" Gabriella quizzed, fiddling with Troy's fingers that were hung loosely around her neck.

"I've got to babysit Rachel tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella nodded. "Sure. But, tomorrow, you are going to ride Midnight. No cancelling."

Troy grinned at her and kissed her nose. "Of course."

They sat in a comfortable silence before Gabriella broke it. "Is this your dream, Troy?"

"What?"

"Being a musician and actor. Is it your dream?" She asked, looking up at him.

Troy took a deep breath. "Yeah. I always wanted to be on Broadway as well."

Gabriella smiled. "You'll be on Broadway someday."

Troy shook his head sadly. "No I won't. I can't stand life without you, Gabriella. I couldn't leave you."

She brought her lips softly onto his. "Either way, you'll be on Broadway." She whispered.


	14. She'll let you go

**A/N: Okay, just to let you know, part of this chapter his based on ** HSMandChelseaFCfan's chapter in 'Older guy' so please don't bite my head of or yell at me. I liked the idea but all credit goes to her because she thought it up.

**Dedicated to: ** HSMandChelseaFCfan

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**The idea that is highlighted later on**

**I do own:**

**Midnight**

**Derek**

**Samantha**

**Jay**

* * *

Chapter 13 – She'll let you go

Troy slid off of Midnight's back and walked over to Gabriella. "What did you think?"

She smiled warmly and stroked Midnight's mane who neighed in happiness at her gentle touch. "You were great. She really likes you, don't you girl?"

Troy touched her hand softly. "Are you okay? You've been distant since yesterday."

Gabriella nodded. "Oh, I'm fine. I've just got a few things on my mind."

Usually, Troy would've joked that no one could stop thinking about him but he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "What is it?"

Gabriella fed a few pieces of hay to the horse and she quickly swallowed it. She stroked the horse's nose softly and looked over at Troy. "A lot of things. How I'm lying to my mum, how I fear that I'm holding you back. Loads of stuff."

He sighed. "Brie, if you think you know your mum and if you think she'll support us, you can tell her. I'm not holding you back. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm here for you."

Gabriella nodded sadly and she led Midnight back into the stables. She walked back out and held Troy's hand. "I just can't stand keeping such a big part of my life from her."

Troy softly kissed her forehead. "We'll do whatever you think is best."

"Okay." She whispered as they headed to his car.

* * *

Eva had been home since last night and was already back to washing, ironing and cooking on top of work. She knock softly on Gabriella's door but there was no reply. She opened the door and heard the sound of running water and guessed Gabriella was having a shower.

She walked over to her daughter's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Gabby, do you have any washing?"

"On the bed." Came the response.

Eva nodded, satisfied. "_Gracias, mija._" She walked over to Gabriella's bed and dumped the jeans and t-shirt into the hamper she was carrying.

She was about to leave the room when she noticed something sparkle on Gabriella's desk. She set the hamper on the floor and walked over, picking up the silver chain and she held the dog tag between her fingers. "TB? Who's TB?" She flipped it over and gasped. "Troy Bolton?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Gabriella walked downstairs in her dressing gown, hiding Troy's shirt that she refused not to wear at night. She threw her towels into the washing machine and went into the lounge where Eva was folding laundry. "Hey, mama. Where's Derek?"

Eva looked up. "He took Samantha out to dinner. He wants to make this year a special one. After all, they're going to be on opposite coasts after the summer."

Gabriella nodded quietly. She treated her brother's girlfriend like her own sister and was going to miss her terribly. Sure, she hadn't let Samantha fully in but close enough to have a special bond that no one could figure out. She sat down beside her mother and watched the programme that was on the TV.

"Gabby, if I ask you something, will you promise to answer me honestly?" Eva asked quietly, turning the TV off so she had her daughter's undivided attention.

Gabriella sat up straighter at the seriousness in her mother's voice. "Of course."

Eva breathed deeply and took her daughter's hands. "I won't be mad, but are you in a relationship with Troy?"

Gabriella looked taken aback. "Mama, I-"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, just answer me." Eva ordered softly.

Gabriella nodded, crying quietly. She didn't want Eva to find out this way. "Yes, mama. Troy and I are together."

Eva faced her daughter. "Did you think about the consequences? If this gets out Troy could get arrested." She noticed Gabriella's tears and lifted her daughter's head. "Listen, I'm not breaking you up. All I'm saying is that you have five years of high school and then three years of college before you become a teacher. That means eight years, sweetheart. And it's four years before you can be together legally."

Gabriella cried into her mother's chest. "I'm sorry, mama."

Eva stroked her daughter's hair. "It's okay, all I'm saying is that he's twenty."

"And he loves me." Gabriella protested, sitting up.

"I know, mija. I'll tell you what, you can stay with him but I want to lay down some ground rules. When are you next seeing Troy?" Eva queried.

"Well, he has something to sort out with his manager so he was going to come round about sevenish tomorrow."

* * *

**(A/N: This is the part that is ** HSMandChelseaFCfan**'s) **Gabriella opened the door sadly and allowed Troy in. "Hey Troy." She muttered quietly.

"Brie, are you alright?" Troy asked with concern.

"Troy Bolton!" A voice yelled as Eva marched into the hallway.

Troy looked at Gabriella with confusion. "She knows." She whispered.

Troy's face paled at those words and he immediately panicked. "Well, you see I-" He stopped when Gabriella burst out laughing.

Eva shook her head. "Well done, Gabby. Ruin your own plan."

Troy's eyes darted from mother to daughter. "What is going on?"

Gabriella rested a hand on Troy's shoulder to support herself from laughing so much. "I'm sorry. Mama found out and I wanted to see your face."

Troy feigned hurt. "Ouch, Brie. That hurts."

Gabriella slapped his chest. "You'll live. Mama just wants to enforce some rules." She led him into the lounge where Eva was sat on the armchair opposite the couch.

Troy sat down next to her and held her hand softly. "So, are you okay with this Eva?"

Eva nodded and sighed. "Yes. But, a few rules. No sleeping over at your suite Troy. You can go there together just not over night. If you do sleepover at our house your parents', Troy, there must be someone else in the house."

"Mama, I just want to let you know that we haven't done _that_ yet and to be honest, I don't want to for a few years." Gabriella interrupted.

"And, Eva, I respect that." Troy put in.

Eva smiled. "I know. This is just for reassurance. Umm...Troy?"

Troy perked his head up. "Yes?"

"Just...just keep her close. Don't let anybody hurt and that includes you." Eva said softly.

Troy smiled broadly. "Thank you, Eva. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Eva clapped her hands together. "Well, Derek is out with Samantha again so I guess it's just us three tonight. Are you up for pizza?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows as she stood up. "Mama, when have you known me to decline a pizza?"

Eva sighed and turned to Troy. "Now you know her weakness. Give her pizza, ice cream and 'A walk to remember', and she's yours for the next hour and forty minutes."

"You timed it?" Gabriella asked in bewilderment.

"Watching it for the third time in one night because your hamster died, yeah, I timed it. I'll go and order. Any preference Troy?" She quickly changed the subject.

"No. I'm fine with whatever comes." Troy smiled.

Eva nodded, leaving the room.

Gabriella turned slowly to face Troy. "She can't say that. Squeak was my best friend and 'A walk to remember' is a classic!"

Troy stood up and kissed her. "It's alright. Well, I've never seen it because I'm a guy but I'm sure it's good."

Gabriella sighed. "You, my friend, are going to watch that film. I'm going to go and put my pyjamas on. I hate eating pizza in normal clothes."

Troy chuckled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Go on, then. I'll be waiting."

Gabriella left the room and Troy walked into the kitchen where Eva was sipping a cup of coffee. She turned around when she noticed Troy and smiled at him. "Coffee?"

Troy nodded. "Thank you." He took the cup that Eva poured and sipped it gratefully.

Eva stared thoughtfully at Troy.

He became uneasy and shuffled his feet. "Why are you staring at me?"

Eva laughed, placing her empty mug in the sink and walking over to Troy. "I'm staring at you because you and Gabby remind me of Jay and I. I mean, we got together before we could get married without our parents' consent and we were going to elope."

Troy chuckled. "Well, no worries. I'm not planning on proposing to a fourteen year old. Maybe when she's fifteen?" He joked. "But, I'm serious, I'll wait for her."

Eva smiled at her daughter's boyfriend. "Troy, I want to warn you. Gabby will always put others first. I'm saying this because if she gets the slightest feeling that she's holding you back, she'll let you go."

Troy sucked in a deep breath and sat down at a stool at the island in the kitchen. "She seems like that. But, I'll only what she wants from me. And if that means, letting her go, I'll let her go."

Gabriella came downstairs in her shorts and Troy's t-shirt and smiled. "I'm back." She kissed Troy's cheek and picked his mug up and took a sip.

"Mija, where did you get that shirt?" Eva asked.

Gabriella blushed. "Troy gave it to me."

Eva smirked and shook her head. "I'm afraid to say it suits you."

"That's my coffee by the way." Troy said as he took a sip.

Gabriella shrugged, sitting on his lap. "Maybe but this your shirt and I didn't hear you complaining then."

Eva smiled at the couple and walked to the door when there was a knock.

Troy shrugged and kissed her lips softly. "That's different."

"How?"

Troy shrugged again, placing the mug on the counter. "I don't know." He then made her yelp as he stood up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her into the lounge, spinning in circles.

She giggled wildly. "Troy, what are you doing?"

Troy stopped spinning suddenly when he saw Eva smirking in the doorway, carrying three pizza boxes. He bent down, setting Gabriella on the floor and coughed nervously. "Pizza's here."

Eva shook her head, handing a box each to Gabriella. "I go to the door for five seconds and come back to find my daughter slung over your shoulder. Very mature."

Gabriella giggled again as she sat down with her pizza and opened the box. The smell of cheese, sausage, pepperoni, olives and onions filled her nostrils and she smiled. Her favourite. She took a big bite and sighed in happiness.

Troy sat down next to her and frowned. "What is that thing?"

Gabriella shrugged. "My absolute favourite!"

Troy looked at Eva who shrugged. "Derek and I still prefer regular cheese."

He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and she rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you, mama." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Understanding." She replied as she bit into another slice.


	15. One day

**A/N: Hmmm...what can I say about this chapter? Sweet beginning and bitter ending. lol. so cliche. Anyway, here it is. I'm getting worried though. I'm starting to like my work! lol. So, enjoy.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Rachel**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 14 – One day

Gabriella looked down at the sleeping Rachel on her lap and smiled softly, brushing some of her hair from her forehead. They were babysitting her on Friday night. "She's so beautiful."

Troy's gaze was fixed on his girlfriend, his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, she is."

Gabriella turned to face him and shot him a look. "I think this little one should go to bed."

Troy nodded and stood up, taking his sister in his arms. He walked up the stairs with Gabriella following and set Rachel softly on her bed. He kissed her forehead and stared at her for a while.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck affectionately. "You'll be a great father one day." She whispered.

Troy smiled softly and turned to face her. "And you will be a great mother one day."

Gabriella blushed and hid her face in his chest. He placed soft kisses in her hair as they watched Rachel sleep peacefully. "Can I tell you something, Troy?" She asked quietly.

Troy nodded. "Of course."

"I meant what I said. You will be a great dad. And when we were looking after Rachel tonight, I felt like we were a real family. Like she was...our daughter." Gabriella whispered, flushing with embarrassment.

Troy smiled at her innocence. "I felt it too. Come on, I think we should get some sleep. My parents are coming home in a few hours."

Gabriella nodded as Troy took her hand and led her gently into his room. She took her pyjamas and got changed in Troy's bathroom before walking back out and blushing when she saw Troy lying on his bed in just his boxers. She folded her clothes neatly and settled them with her bag before joining him on the bed, resting her head on his chest.

"Are you alright with this? I could put my jeans back on. It's just I always sleep in-" He got cut off when Gabriella kissed him.

She pulled back and smiled down at him, her long brown curls tumbling over her left shoulder. "It's fine."

Troy stroked her cheek lovingly. "You know what we were saying a minute ago? How you'll be a great mum and I'd be a great dad?"

Gabriella nodded, settling herself back into Troy's arms, fiddling with his fingers that were resting on her waist. "What about it?" She looked up, resting her eyes on his beautiful teal eyes.

Troy took a deep breath. "Well...I don't want to sound pushy or scare you but...Nevermind."

"Tell me." She whispered softly, kissing his chest and looking back up at him.

"I want you to be the mother of my children. Tonight was amazing and I felt like we were a real family. And I'd like it to be our own children someday." Troy explained quietly, slightly embarrassed by the thought.

Gabriella smiled, leaning up and kissed him sweetly and rested her hand on the side of his neck. "One day." She assured him.

* * *

Lucille entered the house with Jack quietly, not wanting to wake their children. She turned to Jack and kissed his cheek softly. "I can't believe you took me to the most expensive restaurant in town!"

Jack looked down sheepishly. "I might have borrowed some money from Troy."

"Define borrowed and some." Lucille raised her eyebrows.

"So I took the whole thing. Happy now?" He exclaimed as he followed his wife upstairs.

They walked into Rachel's room and walked over to her bed. Lucille planted a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead and Rachel shifted slightly in her sleep. "She still doesn't lie still. She didn't when I was pregnant with her."

Jack chuckled softly, brushing some of the hair from Rachel's face. "Both of our children are like that."

Lucille nodded in agreement. "They got it from you. When we first moved in together, you kicked my so hard in the shin, I had a bruise for three days."

"I apologised!" Jack defended as they headed to Troy's room.

Lucille placed her hand on the door handle but turned to her husband before she opened it. "And you never let me forget it."

"Hey, you know I love you and I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Jack said softly, kissing Lucille's lips.

She nodded with satisfaction and smiled up at him. "I know." She opened the door to her son's room and she and jack gasped simultaneously. There, by the soft glow of the bedside lamp, lay Troy with his arms wrapped protectively around a girl's waist.

"Is that-" Lucille started.

"Gabriella?" Jack finished.

"Isn't she just a freshman?" Lucille whispered.

Jack nodded, his eyes glazing over with anger.

Lucille noted this and touched his arm. "Jack, we'll sort it in the morning. Just let them sleep. Shouting at them in the middle of the night isn't going to help anyone."

Jack sighed. "But, Lucy-"

"Jack, listen to me. We'll sort it in the morning. There's no school because it's Saturday and we'll talk to them." She said softly.

Jack nodded. "Okay." He glanced at Troy and Gabriella before leaving the room with Lucille.

* * *

Troy woke up the next morning and smiled at Gabriella who was still in a deep slumber. "How did I get so lucky?" He murmured to himself before kissing her forehead, cheek and finally her lips.

She started to slowly kiss back and he rolled over so he was holding her firmly against the mattress. Her hands felt all around his back, feeling his strong muscles as he supported himself. She moaned quietly when he started to explore her mouth and he smirked.

The door opened and Troy immediately pulled back and rolled off of her, staring at his parents. "Uh, hi mum, dad."

"Hi Mr and Mrs Bolton." Gabriella whispered shyly.

"What's this?" Jack asked sternly.

"Well, ummm...Oh, just start yelling." Troy said in exasperation as he held Gabriella close to his chest.

Gabriella whimpered softly and buried her face in Troy's chest.

Lucille, noticing Gabriella's discomfort, quickly stepped in. "Honey, why don't you two get dressed and we'll talk about this downstairs."

Troy nodded. "Thanks mum. We'll see you in a few minutes."

Lucille dragged Jack out of the room and Troy turned his full attention to Gabriella. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Your dad seemed really mad. What if he stops us being together, Troy? I love you so much."

Troy rocked her back and fore, comforting her. He kissed her forehead sweetly. "Listen, Brie, they're my parents, sure. But, I'm twenty. I'm old enough to date who I want. Okay?"

Gabriella nodded silently. "I'll go and get dressed." She stood up and walked over to her bag, picked up her clothes and went into Troy's bathroom. She walked back out a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a soft baby blue t-shirt with a white jacket hung loosely on her shoulders.

Troy looked over from his desk and stood up. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a plain white polo shirt. "Are you ready?"

Gabriella set her stuff down on the floor and shook her head. "No. But, I know it's got to happen right?"

Troy nodded and he kissed her hand sweetly. "Everything will be alright. I promise." He led her downstairs and they slowly entered the lounge where Jack and Lucille were standing.

"Sit down." Jack ordered.

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other before quickly sitting on the couch, Troy's arm firmly around around her waist. "Okay, now yell at us."

Jack stared at his son for a long while. "What were you thinking? She's fourteen!"

"Does that really matter, dad? Seriously! We love each other." Troy exclaimed.

Lucille stepped forward. "Gabriella, honey, does your mother know?"

Gabriella nodded timidly, her gaze on her lap. "She was alright as long as we weren't alone in a house when we slept over at each other's places."

"So why were you here last night?" Jack asked angrily.

Gabriella let out a choked sob at his tone and Troy immediately brought her onto his lap. He spoke calmly and rubbed Gabriella's back. "She was okay with it because you were coming home. I guess we fell asleep. I swear we didn't want you to find out like this."

Rachel skipped into the room. "Hey, Gabby. Will you play with me?" She noticed her tears. "Troy, why's Gabby crying?"

Jack turned to his daughter. "Rachel, go to your room."

"But, I-"

"Rachel Jeanette Bolton go to your room." He ordered as Rachel ran up the stairs. He turned back to his son. "Troy, how could you do this? If this gets out, you could both be in serious trouble!" He yelled.

Gabriella struggled on Troy's lap and she finally got free of Troy's grasp and ran out of the house. She ran all of the way to the park and collapsed breathlessly onto a bench. She hugged herself tightly, wanting everything to end. The lies. The guilt. The pain. Everything.

"Gabby?" A soft, familiar voice asked.

Gabriella looked up and saw Zeke and Sharpay sit either side of her. She simply burst into more tears and cried loudly into Zeke's chest. He hugged her tightly and Sharpay rubbed her back. She calmed down and pulled back slightly. "I-I'm sorry. Bu-but T-Troy's parents f-found out and Jack st-started yelling. I just want everything to end."

* * *

Troy stood up angrily as soon as Gabriella had left. "You see what you do? Why does everyone keep interfering?"

Jack stepped closer to Troy. "You will end things with her because someone will end up hurt. They always do in this kind of thing!"

"So far the only one who's hurting either of is is you!" Troy roared back.

Lucille stepped between them. "Both of you, be quiet. Jack, Troy's a grown man, he can make his own decisions."

"See?" Troy shot back childishly.

She then turned to her son. "But did you think about Gabriella? She will get hurt in the long run. She's in high school, has just been in all of the tabloids because of a recording and the pressure will be high. She'll crack."

"Well you guys not supporting us isn't helping."

"Just end things before it gets too painful!" Jack demanded loudly.

"Don't you see? Because of you I might've just lost the best thing that ever happened to me! I hate you!" Troy yelled as he ran out of the house. He just hoped he wasn't too late and that he could find his Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N: So, will Troy find Gabriella and will they get Jack's approval. Tune in next week for another episode of 'Take a chance'. I'm just kidding I'll probably update in a few hours lol. Anyway, please be nice and click the pretty review button? :D**


	16. We're in this together

**A/N: Dramatic chapter alert lol. Well, to be honest, the beginning is major fluff! LOL. Don't get me if any medical terma are wrong or about spelling and grammar. I am, after all, 14 with a pile of coursework 10 feet high! Anyway, ENJOY**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**A walk to remember**

**I do own:**

**Rachel**

**Derek**

**Paul**

**Terry**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 15 – We're in this together

Troy gave up searching for Gabriella and threw his head back in frustration as he sat in his car. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the red numbers flashing on his car clock. 17:37pm. He groaned thought of the one place he didn't look. He had been so convinced that Gabriella had run away that he didn't consider the fact she might have gone home.

He quickly started the engine and revved it, driving to Gabriella's house. He pulled up and got out of the car, going around to the back of the house. He expertly climbed the tree and landed softly on Gabriella's balcony. He looked through the grass and saw her sleeping with tear stained cheeks. She was still in her ordinary clothes, because her pyjamas were still at Troy's, and she was clutching her dog tag tightly.

He tried the door and pushed it open softly and stepped into her room, letting the door click quietly behind him. He slipped his trainers off and sat down on the edge of the bed. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, pressing her body firmly against his. "Troy, I'm so sorry."

Troy smiled to himself and ran his hand through her hair as he lowered them both so they were lying down. "Don't worry, baby, it's wasn't your fault."

Gabriella hiccuped as she pulled away from Troy's chest to look into his eyes. "But, I just ran."

"But, my dad's being an idiot and we both know it. Don't blame yourself." Troy whispered softly. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled his nose into her luscious, brown locks.

Gabriella sniffed. "He told you to break up with me, didn't he?"

Troy nodded sadly. "But, I won't do it and I won't let you do it either. Like I said. I'm old enough to think for myself."

Gabriella smiled bravely and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I don't think I'd be able to cope without you now. I can't believe I met you."

Troy stroked her cheek and stared into her sparkling brown eyes. "All my life, I dreamt of meeting the perfect girl and now I have." They were in a comfortable silence until Troy broke it. "How about pizza, ice cream and 'A walk to remember'?"

Gabriella quickly bolted up and straddled his torso, grinning. "Really?"

"Hey, you need cheering up and I need pizza." Troy smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So it wasn't a case of 'here's your favourite movie and meal because I feel bad about my dad'?"

Troy nodded, sitting up and kissing her forehead. "That reminds me. Can I crash here, tonight? I think it will both do us good if we're near each other."

Gabriella nodded. "Of course."

Troy kissed her affectionately on the lips.

"Gabby, are you o-" Derek stopped in his tracks when he saw the position his sister was in with her boyfriend.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled. "Hi Derek. Are you up for pizza and ice cream?"

"Number one, your pizza is a health hazard. Number two, is 'A walk to remember' included in the deal?" He asked promptly.

"Troy offered!" She protested.

Derek rolled his eyes as he sat on Gabriella's bed, watching the two hold each other. "What was wrong earlier?"

Gabriella swallowed hard and buried her face into the crook of Troy's neck and he stroked her hair softly. He felt tears fall onto his neck and he silently cursed his father. "My parents found out and weren't as accepting as Eva." He whispered softly, trying to comfort Gabriella.

Derek rubbed Gabriella's arm. "It's alright, Gabby. Troy's still with you. You're still with her, right?"

Troy nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. Derek, could you order the pizza. Get me a pepperoni. I saw your sister's last time."

Derek laughed, shaking his head. "I have no idea how she eats it."

"It's yummy." Gabriella defended, sitting up to look at her brother.

"I'll take your word for it." Troy muttered as Derek left the room.

* * *

Gabriella sobbed quietly as the movie ended and she turned the TV off. Troy sighed and licked the spoon in his hand as she blew her nose in a tissue. He had his arms around her waist and she was sitting between his legs. "Come on, Brie, it's just a film."

"Bu-but how can you not cry?" She wailed.

"I'm a guy! We don't cry. Ever." Troy explained.

"What if..." He voice trailed off as she swallowed hard and tilted her head to look into his eyes. "What if I died? Like Jamie?"

Troy looked sorrowfully into her eyes. "I probably would cry. But, I'm certain that if you love someone enough, they will stay with you in your heart forever. That's what you've got to remember about your dad. That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Gabriella nodded. "I just miss him. And with everything at the moment, I need him now more than ever."

Troy sighed. "I'll talk to my dad tomorrow. It's just it takes time. He wasn't happy when I became and actor and singer."

Gabriella frowned and turned in his arms. "Why not?"

"He wanted me to play basketball." Troy explained. "He thought I was throwing my life away. He never understands what makes me happy."

Gabriella kissed his lips softly. "And what makes you happy?"

"This. Just us. Here. Together. When no one else matters or cares. And how we can act completely idiotically because we don't care if it's just us." He said softly.

She smiled up at him and entwined their fingers. "Tomorrow, we'll talk to your dad."

"I can do it by myself." Troy offered.

Gabriella nodded. "I know. But we're in this together."

* * *

Gabriella sat nervously in the lounge of the Bolton's the next day. Jack and Lucille had wanted to talk with Troy quietly and Gabriella was somewhat grateful for this as it had given her a fer moments to clear her head and gather up all of her thoughts. She was wearing a white v-neck with a collar and a pale blue jacket with a matching skirt that fell mid-thigh.

She let out a long breath and relaxed against the back of the sofa as she crossed her right leg over her right. _Am I ready for a relationship that comes with such serious consequences? I mean, Troy Bolton was my first kiss. Isn't that enough proof that I have absolutely no experience in the relationship department._

Gabriella leapt up from the couch when there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

* * *

_Just before the crash..._

Jack stared at Troy for a long while. "Troy, I understand that you might feel something towards her but love is a strong word."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh, grow up, dad. When are you ever going to accept that you can't control my life anymore? You always wanted to control my life and we all know it. You wanted me to play basketball. You never understood that I have my own dreams and right now this minute Gabriella is a part of them!" He yelled at his father, smacking his clenched fist down on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Lucille took a deep breath. "Troy, honey, I think all your father's trying to say is that she's a teenager. I'm not going to say you could get arrested because you're smart and you know that. Gabriella's a sweet girl but how do you know that she knows what she's feeling is love? How do you know it's not lust?"

"Because she told me herself. She's not ready for that. Why can't you just respect my happiness?" Troy whispered softly.

Jack stepped around to face Troy. "Troy Alexander Bolton, I will respect it when your happiness involves something that doesn't mean you could end up in jail." He yelled before he flung his fist, out of instinct, towards his only son.

Troy fell to the ground, banging his head on the door frame and sending a glass from the counter. A loud crash erupted in the Bolton household as Troy lay lifelessly on the kitchen floor.

Gabriella ran into the kitchen and gasped, dropping to her knees immediately. She checked his pulse and nodded in satisfaction. Still strong and still breathing by the look of things. She started to cradle his head but withdrew her hand when she felt a liquid cover it. She gasped at the amount of blood on her hand and looked up at Jack and Lucille. "Call an ambulance! Now!"

Jack fumbled with his cell phone before dialling 911.

Lucille knelt next to Gabriella. "Is there anything I can do?"

Gabriella nodded, grasping Troy's hand in her own. "You can get a bag of clothes. They'll definitely keep him in. And make sure Rachel isn't around. It wouldn't be good for her to see someone so close to her in this state."

Lucille quickly stood up and left the room, climbing the stairs, heading to Troy's room.

Gabriella stroked Troy's cheek and kissed his forehead. "You'll be alright, baby. I promise."

There was a knock at the door and Jack opened it, allowing the paramedics in. "It's my son, Troy. He hit his head."

One of the paramedics shook his hand. "I'm Paul. We'll do everything we can." He knelt on the opposite side of Troy to Gabriella and started opening his case. "Troy, can you hear me?"

"His pulse and breathing seems fine. He's got a slight temperature and I suspect a severe concussion." Gabriella explained to Paul.

He smiled at her. "Thank you. And you are..."

"Gabriella. A good friend of Troy's. He was hurt and first aider kicked in." She laughed.

Paul saw the amount of blood and his eyes widened. "Okay, Terry?" He asked, addressing his co-worker while searching his case for something. "We'll need to use the stretcher and in the ambulance we'll need to use a drip and bandages."

Terry and Paul softly lifted Troy onto the stretcher and lifted him out towards the vehicle as Lucille appeared with Troy's case. "What's happening?" She asked Jack.

"They're taking him to the hospital." He replied as the three of them rushed outside.

Paul turned to them. "Okay, who's riding with him?"

Lucille answered before Jack could. "Gabriella."

"Me?" Gabriella asked.

"He'd want you there." She said softly, kissing the girl's forehead.

Gabriella nodded bravely and climbed onto the ambulance. Troy had bandages cushioning his head and a drip inserted into his arm with wires attached to monitors which showed his heart rate and oxygen intake. She sat on a small chair and took his hand, grasping it softly.

Terry climbed on with her and closed the doors before the ambulance motored away. "He seems special to you."

Gabriella nodded. "Something like that." She kissed his knuckles and took her hand and cupped his cheek. "He's most definitely something special."

* * *

**A/N: Don't yell at me, please! Jack doesn't abuse Troy. He was just angry and it was spur of the moment. Anyway, so it isn't a happy ending after all, huh?**

**Review and make me smile :D**


	17. A firm but gentle squeeze

**A/N:** **I'm sorry this is my first time I've updated today but I had to go to town with my family for some things for when we go to Plymouth on Thursday. Anyway, ENJOY :D**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**'Watership down' - Richard Adams**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Shelby**

**Doctor Stephens**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 16 - A firm but gentle squeeze

Gabriella placed her bowl into the sink and picked her bag up. She turned to Eva and Derek and sighed. "I'm going to the hospital straight after school."

Eva stood up and hugged her daughter. "Oh, mija, I know this is hurting you. Do you want me to phone the school and tell them you won't be in?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I want to see Shar and Zeke. I don't know when I'll be home from the hospital, though."

Derek smiled encouragingly at his sister as he took another bite of toast. "You can tell that Jack that he's a bozo with a pea-sized brain for doing that!"

"Derek Andrew Montez, what have I told you about talking and eating at the same time?" Eva warned.

Gabriella smiled weakly at Derek. "I'll see you later." She walked slowly out of the house and made her way down the street. She was wearing a knee-length, pink skirt and a plain white t-shirt. _I can't believe Jack. Troy's in the hospital just because he couldn't accept Troy's happiness_.

"Hey Gabs." A voice called.

She turned her head and saw Chad and Taylor in a car. "Hey, guys." She said quietly, walking over to them. "Did Shar tell you what happened?"

Chad nodded and stepped out of the car. "Yeah, she did. I can't believe Jack would do that."

Gabriella shrugged slightly. "Me neither."

Taylor stepped out of the car and walked around to them. She embraced Gabriella in a hug. "Honey, how's Troy?"

Gabriella pulled back and sighed. "I phoned the hospital this morning and they said they had to do surgery to stop internal bleeding in the head. That was a complete success but Troy is in a coma. They're not sure what the side-effects of the head injury is though, until he wakes up." By now, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Chad hugged her. "It'll be alright." He whispered. "Do you want us to drive you to school?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I'm meeting Shar and Zeke along the way. I'll see you guys later." She left them both, continuing on her way to school.

"Gabby." Two voices called.

Gabriella saw Sharpay and Zeke approaching. "Hey guys. Before you ask, Troy had surgery because he had internal bleeding in his head and he's in a coma."

Sharpay had an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Oh, honey. He'll be fine. Just have faith in him and everything'll be alright."

She nodded sadly. "Why did this happen to me?"

Zeke shrugged. "Well, my grandma always says every cloud has a silver lining. Something good will come out of it. Even if it takes a while."

They entered East High and headed to their home room with Ms Darbus. The bell rang and all three of them took their seats.

"Alright, today's announcements-" Ms Darbus got interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Jack opened the door and stared at the class.

"What do you want, Bolton?" Ms Darbus snarled.

"May Miss Montez be excused? She needs to go home." He said urgently.

"Miss Montez, you may leave."

Gabriella took her bag and headed to the door with Jack. He shut the door and he turned to her. "Please, can you not yell at me? I don't have the energy."

"I'm not going to yell at you. Wait, why don't you have the energy?" Jack asked, confused.

"I was up all night. I couldn't sleep because I was worried sick over your son." She shot back, folding her arms.

Jack sighed. "Look, I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye but, the reason I called you out of class is because I want to apologise. For everything. And your mother called because she was worried about you and I think it would do you good to spend the day at the hospital." He said softly.

Gabriella brightened up. "Really? Like, all day?"

Jack nodded and reached into the backpack he was carrying. "This is Troy's favourite book. I want you to have it. It's a really good book. According to Troy. And you seem like the kind of girl who likes to read."

Gabriella looked down at the book. "_Watership down_? I started to read this but I was too little to understand. Troy likes this book?"

Jack nodded. "Loves it. He reads it all the time. Come on. I'll drive you to the hospital now."

Gabriella grinned and they left East High in Jack's car. They pulled up at the hospital and Gabriella ran out of the car, clutching Troy's book close to her chest. She took the journey in the elevator to Troy's ward and walked into the room she had been in just yesterday. Troy had a bandage wrapped tightly around his forehead, a drip in his arm and wires hooked up to a heart monitor. She sat down at the side of Troy's bed, her bag discarded on the floor. She took Troy's hand and kissed it. "Hey, Troy. It's me. Your dad and my mum agreed that I could spend the day here."

Jack walked in and sat on the opposite side of Troy, just staring at him. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He whispered.

Gabriella lifted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The way I reacted and what I did to Troy. I really am happy for him. Since you've known him, you've brought out the best in him and I can see you care deeply about each other." Jack said with sincerity.

Gabriella smiled softly. "It's okay. May I be alone with Troy for a moment?"

Jack nodded. "I've got to get back to school anyway. Eva said to call her or Derek if you want to go home."

* * *

Gabriella shook awake out of her dream and relaxed when she saw Troy. "I can't believe I fell asleep on you." She chuckled softly. "I need you back, Troy." She whispered. She kissed his hand and started planting kisses all up his arm before sitting back up. "Your dad gave me _Watership down_. Shall I start reading it to you? Well, I guess you can't answer but, I will anyway."

_The primroses were over. Towards the edge of the wood, where the ground became open and sloped down to an old fence and a brambly ditch beyond, only a few fading patches of pale yellow still showed among the dog's mercury and oak-tree roots. On the other side of the fence, the upper part of the field was full of rabbit-holes. In places the grass was gone altogether and everywhere there were clusters of dry droppings, through which nothing but ragwort would grow. A hundred yards away, at the bottom of the slope -_

"Gabby?" A soft voice asked.

Gabriella looked up from her book and smiled at Chad and Taylor. "Oh, hey guys. Come on in."

Chad walked in and sat down on the chair once occupied by Jack earlier and then Taylor sat on his lap. "How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

Gabriella placed her bookmark on the page she was on and put the book on Troy's bedside table. "Alright, I guess. Mum and Jack let me stay here today. They knew I wouldn't be okay in school. I was just reading to Troy."

Chad smiled at her. "So, how's Jack after everything?"

"He's apologised. For everything." She said softly, rubbing her thumb over Troy's knuckles again. "I think he's calming down and starting to accept it but until Troy wakes up, I can only hold tight."

Taylor rested her head on Chad's shoulder. "He'll be alright, you know. He's got friends, family and you who are all hoping and praying for him. And as long as you keep loving him, he'll be fine."

Gabriella nodded as she rested her head softly on Troy's chest and stared at his face. She noted that he looked just like he was sleeping. Even with the bandage, he looked adorable and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. "He looks like he's sleeping, doesn't he?"

Chad nodded sadly. "He looks so peaceful."

Gabriella closed her eyes in contentment as her head took its rightful place on his chest. She suddenly sat up and burst into tears. Taylor swiftly moved to the other side of the bed to hug her. "I can't lose him." She sobbed.

Taylor stroked her hair gently and held her close. "Oh, honey, you won't. Just believe in him."

Gabriella nodded.

"Tay, I think Gabriella could use some alone time with Troy." Chad suggested, standing up.

"Are you going to be alright?" Taylor asked softly.

Gabriella nodded, trying to brighten up. "Yeah. I will be."

Chad and Taylor both hugged her before they left.

Gabriella turned her attention back to Troy and smiled softly, stroking his cheek. "You'll be okay, baby. You still know I love you, right?" She whispered quietly so no one would hear.

She jumped slightly when she felt a firm but gentle squeeze on her hand. "Troy?" She asked hopefully. "Troy, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can."

His hand squeezed hers weakly.

"I'll be right back." She said hurriedly before darting out of the room. She ran up to the desk at the end of the corridor. "Can I have a doctor?"

"Why? What's wrong?" The nurse, Shelby, asked. She was a nice nurse who had comforted Gabriella last night when she had been told they'd have to operate on Troy's head.

Gabriella shook her head. "Nothing. He squeezed my hand!" she exclaimed and did a bit of a happy dance before turning her attention back to Shelby who was smirking.

"I'll find a doctor right away. You go and sit back in there. Keep talking to him to see if he can still do it." She explained softly as she started working her pager.

Gabriella rushed back to sit next to Troy and she held his hand. "Troy?" She asked softly.

He squeezed her hand again and she smiled broadly, kissing his hand over and over again.

Doctor Stephens came into the room and smiled at Gabriella. "What happened exactly, Gabriella?" She, too, had comforted Gabriella the previous day.

Gabriella froze. How would she explain this to a doctor? She had said she loved him. _I've got to lie...again_. "W-well, I-I was j-just talking to him. A-And he squ-squeezed my hand."

Doctor Stephens nodded, taking Troy's other hand in her own. "Troy?"

Nothing.

"Can you try again?" She pleaded.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She felt somewhat proud and pleased with herself that Troy was only responding to her voice. "Troy, honey, squeeze Doctor Stephens' hand." She whispered softly, searching his face for any other signs that he was waking up.

Doctor Stephens gasped when she, true to Gabriella's word, felt Troy squeezed her hand gently. "Wow. I wasn't expecting any signs of him waking up for at least a week. This is marvellous." She removed her hand from Troy's grasped and started writing on Troy's chart.

"Doctor, will he wake up fully? You know, be able to talk and stuff?" Gabriella asked shyly.

Doctor Stephens nodded confidently as she replaced Troy's chart back at the foot of the bed. "This is a sure sign that he will. Just keep talking to him."

Gabriella smiled broadly. "I know I'm not part of his family and all but I was wondering if you could tell me what the possible side effects are of his head injury?"

Doctor Stephens stared at the young girl for a while. "With head injuries and comas, it's very hard to tell this early on. But, the most common one is memory loss. He may also have a limp due to nerves being damaged but if that is the case, he can have physiotherapy. I wouldn't worry about it, though. There may be no side effects but that's some of them."

"Thank you, doctor." Gabriella whispered as Doctor Stephens left the room. She turned back to Troy and kissed his cheek before sitting back down. "Troy, sweetie, you need to wake up. I need you." She brought Troy's hand up to her face and brushed it against her cheek and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Troy's large, soft hands fit perfectly over her tanned cheek. She moved her head and kissed his palm tenderly. "I love you." She whispered.

She opened her eyes to look down at Troy's face. She felt a familiar urge run within her body. An urge to grab Troy and kiss him. To feel his muscular torso pressed against her own as he pinned her firmly against a wall, or couch, or mattress. And knowing that everyone close to them knew, they were free to kiss if they so wished.

Gabriella dropped Troy's hand and stood up slowly, feeling a surge of courage, want and need churn deep within her stomach. She cupped his cheek gently and leaned down, kissing his lifeless lips with hers.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo...will it work or won't it? And Jack is accepting them! Troyella rules! Maybe this is the start of the happy ending...**


	18. One word that froze time

**A/N: A bit rough around the edges but it needs to be here. I am starting _Watership down_ so it should be in here a lot :D lol. Ummm...I have bubblewrap! With big bubbles! Sorry, I absolutely love bubblewrap lol. I'm crazy.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**'Watership down' - Richard Adams**

**I do own:**

**Doctor Stephens**

**Derek**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 17 - One word that froze time

Derek walked into his house and went into the living room to find Eva watching TV. "Mum, where's Gabby? I didn't see her at school."

Eva looked at her son. "I phoned the school and asked them to send her to the hospital. It was no use with her being there but her mind with Troy."

Derek sighed as he took a seat beside his mother. "Man, she's hooked. Bad. I just hope Troy's going to be okay. It'll break her heart if he's not."

Eva nodded. "You heard what the hospital said this morning. Surgery on the head could mean everything. And internal bleeding in the head could mean loss of movement, speech or any of the senses. Even if he's okay physically, he could forget."

"Forget Gabriella?" Derek asked in shock. "That would kill her. I sometimes wish they were older. You know? So they could be together for the world to see. I know Gabby and I know that sometimes all she wants is for Troy to pull her towards him and kiss her, in front of everyone. And I know it hurts her because she knows it can't happen."

Eva sighed. "I know. But, what can we do? Troy's in the hospital. Gabriella's visiting him. I just hope he's okay."

Derek nodded in agreement. "When you were away, Troy's friend, Taylor, was on his back about it and he said some pretty hurtful things about Gabriella and she heard them. He didn't mean them it was to get Taylor off his back but I had to stay in her room because I couldn't leave her. She was hurting and-"

Eva interrupted. "I know, Derek. You don't like seeing her hurt. Neither do I. But, honestly, there's nothing we can do at the moment. It's in the hands of Gad. What's meant to happen will happen. If they're meant to be together, Troy will be okay." She smiled hopefully at her son who raised his eyebrows.

* * *

_She cupped his cheek gently and leaned down, kissing his lifeless lips with hers._ She swiftly pulled back when she felt his lips massaging her own. She looked down hopefully and squealed loudly when she saw two beautiful, sparkling ultramarine eyes staring up at her. She embraced him tightly but she pulled back when she heard Troy groan in pain. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm just so happy that you're awake."

Troy rubbed his forehead. "What...What happened? My head hurts." He then fixed his stare on Gabriella. "Wait a minute, who are you?"

Gabriella froze back. "Gabriella. I'm Gabriella."

"Gabriella?" Troy repeated slowly.

Gabriella cringed. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. _He obviously doesn't remember_. She stared at Troy for a long while before sitting on the side of Troy's bed. She took his hand and took a deep breath. "Troy, listen carefully to me. This is really important. You have to tell me, how did you wake up?"

Troy frowned in confusion. "Someone was kissing me. Was it you?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm going to get a doctor but you have to promise me that you won't tell her that I kissed you. Promise me."

Troy stared into her brown eyes. "Why not? I loved it."

Gabriella shook her head in frustration. "I know. I'll explain later but don't tell her." She warned before she stood up and left the room. She walked up to the desk. "Shelby, where's Doctor Stephens?"

Shelby shrugged. "I can find out. What's wrong?"

"Troy woke up." She said glumly.

Shelby stared at her. She knew how close Gabriella was to Troy and could tell that something was wrong. From nine years of working as a nurse, she guessed what it was. "He doesn't remember, does he?"

Gabriella shook her head sadly. "I've only known him a short while but he means the world to me."

Shelby nodded. "Go back to his room and I'll page the doctor for you."

"Thank you." Gabriella said gratefully before turning back and walking into Troy's room. "How are you feeling?"

Troy shrugged. "My head hurts."

"Well, the doctor's coming. She'll tell you everything you need to know." She said softly as she sat down on the chair and took his hand.

"Gabriella-"

That was the one word that froze time for the young girl holding Troy's hand. He had, since the very start, always called her something other than that – Gabby, Brie, Ella – and only called her Gabriella when he was serious. He had practically made it his duty to call her anything but Gabriella and hearing him say that made the realisation crash over Gabriella like a tidal wave. She realised that Troy really had forgot her.

"-I can tell that you must mean a lot to me because you have my book of _Watership down_. So, I'll try to remember you. I promise I'll try." He swore as he kissed her hand softly.

Gabriella nodded. "Your dad gave me that. I started reading it to you. I thought it might help you wake up."

The door opened and in walked Doctor Stephens. She smiled softly at Troy and walked over to them. "Well, Troy, I'm surprised, to say the least, that you're awake. Gabriella, can you leave the room, please?" She asked softly.

Gabriella nodded. "Of course." She stood up and was about to leave when Troy grasped her hand tighter. She turned to face him. "Troy, what are you doing?"

"Please can she stay? I have no idea who she is but she's been talking to me all day. Well, I think she feel asleep on me but, I want her here." Troy pleaded.

Doctor Stephens nodded solemnly as Gabriella took her seat. "Alright, Troy, well, you banged your head pretty bad on a door frame and Gabriella, here, only left your side when you went to surgery and then I forced her to go home to get some rest. And, today, her mother and your father decided she could spend the day here."

Gabriella blushed noticeably. "I didn't want to leave you."

Troy smiled at her. "Well, you gave me some company other than that constant beeping."

"That's your heart monitor. Just be grateful it's beeping and not one long beep." Gabriella explained. "That would mean your heart wasn't beating."

Doctor Stephens laughed. "Alright. Now, we had to do surgery to stop internal bleeding inside your head. It was a success but that's when you fell into a coma, before that you were just unconscious."

Troy sighed. "That explains the headache." He moaned.

Gabriella smiled sympathetically. "You'll be alright. I promised you."

"Well, anyway, these questions is purely standard procedure for people who have had head injuries, okay?" Doctor Stephens reassured him. "Can you tell me what the date is?"

Troy closed his eyes in thought. "Tenth of July?"

Doctor Stephens wrote the results down. "Okay, now, what year?"

"Two thousand and seven." He replied.

"Can I just look into your eyes?" Doctor Stephens asked, getting the light out of her pocket as Troy nodded. She switched it on and looked at Troy's left eye before turning to his right. She turned the light off, replaced it in her pocket before writing the results down. "The good news is the memory loss is only of a few months. Just long enough for you to forget Gabriella. There's nothing behind your eyes, which I'm glad about. Now can I listen to your chest?"

Troy nodded and let go of Gabriella's hand to start unbuttoning his pyjama top. As Doctor Stephens listened to his heart, he noticed Gabriella staring at his chest. He took her hand and squeezed it, gaining her attention. _Are you okay?_ He mouthed to her.

She nodded slightly and smiled weakly.

Doctor Stephens finished and slung her stethoscope around her neck before, once again, writing the results down. "The last part, I promise. It might be a bit painful but I need to know. I just need you to walk."

Troy nodded and started to slowly swing his legs over the side of the bed. He put weight on his feet but collapsed back onto the bed. "CRAMP! CRAMP!" He then, being a basketballer he knew this, started pulling his toes back to get rid of the pain.

Gabriella rubbed his back comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

Troy relaxed to her touch but continued to stretch his muscles. "Yeah, I'm fine. Take two." He did the same process but managed to stay on his feet and walk a few steps before lying back down on his bed.

Doctor Stephens smiled encouragingly. "Okay, that's great. Just take it slow. And you should be able to go home by this time tomorrow. I'll leave you two now." She said before she exited the room.

Gabriella sat in shock. Tomorrow! She was then pulled out of her seat and onto the bed in a passionate embrace by Troy. She giggled softly and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm hugging you!" He explained. They lay there, holding each other tightly when Troy broke the silence. "Could you have a look for me?"

"At what?" Gabriella asked in bewilderment as they both sat up.

"My head. What it's like underneath." He explained.

Gabriella nodded nervously as she switched position so she was kneeling on her shins. "I should probably have gloves on, though."

"Gabriella." He raised his eyebrows.

She took a deep breath before peeling back part of the bandage. Her eyes flicked down to his and then to the bandage. "You know you don't have to call me Gabriella."

"What do I call you, then?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella smiled at him. "Brie. No one else calls me that. No one's got the guts to." She joked. She caught sight of the back of his bed and stared at it.

"What's it like?" Troy asked quietly.

"You've got a lot of stitches but that's about it. And a few bruises on your forehead. It doesn't look that bad. Just change your name and move to Australia, you should be fine." She joked as she reattached the bandage.

"Come here, you." He pulled her onto his lap and started to tickle her.

Gabriella giggled and squirmed. "Troy...stop...can't...breathe." She gasped.

Troy stopped tickling her and collapsed on the bed beside her. "Brie?"

She turned her head to face him. "What is it?"

Troy stared at her before kissing her cheek gently.

Her eyes widened in surprise and delight. "What was that for?"

Troy shrugged. "It just felt right."

She took his hand and interlaced their fingers. "I guess I should tell you why I didn't want you to tell the doctor how you woke up."

He nodded. "Yeah. That would be nice."

"Well, here. Look at this." She showed him her dog tag.

"How old are you?" He asked quietly, examining the necklace.

"Fourteen." She whispered, tucking the dog tag back inside her shirt. "We met at the hotel and became friends. And, to cut a long story short, we're together secretly. But, now everyone close to us knows."

Troy stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo...how's Troy going to react and will he remember? Dun, dun dunnnn! lol.**


	19. Kissed by an angel

**A/N: Last update until Monday :( I'll miss you guys so much. I will be writing while I'm in Plymouth I just can't update because my nan isn't that modern to have the internet lol. And my phone won't let me on the internet so I can't read my e-mail and see what wonderful reviews you write for me.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Rachel**

**Derek**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Kissed by an angel

"_We met at the hotel and became friends. And, to cut a long story short, we're together secretly. But, now everyone close to us knows."_

_Troy stared at her in disbelief. _"I'm with a fourteen year old?" He asked slowly.

Gabriella nodded and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll leave you alone."

Before she could leave, Troy grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him so she was lying on top of him. "Brie, calm down. I never said I wanted you to leave and I don't. I don't know who you are but I'm not stupid. I can feel something there."

Gabriella pushed some hair behind her ear and smiled softly. "So you're not mad?"

Troy shook his head. "Why would I be mad? I've just found out that I have an incredibly beautiful girlfriend. Given, she is fourteen but still..."

Gabriella blushed and rolled off of him, still in his arms, and buried her face into his chest. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He said quietly, softly caressing her hair.

She looked up at him with pitiful eyes. "What if you don't remember?"

Troy shrugged, pulling her closer to him. "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

Gabriella rested her head firmly on his chest and listened to his gentle heartbeat. "I missed you, Troy. While you were in that coma, I was so scared that I'd lose you."

Troy chuckled. "Come on, Brie. No one gets rid of Troy Bolton because of a coma."

Gabriella laughed and slapped his chest slightly. "So modest, yet so perfect."

Troy grinned down at her. "That's me. Perfection in a bottle."

She rolled her eyes and giggled quietly, interlacing their fingers and enjoying the relaxing touch of Troy as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "When you woke up, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking..." He trailed off, trying to find words for it. He took a deep breath and looked deeply into her chocolate eyes that sparkling with hope. "I was thinking that I was kissed by an angel." He whispered softly.

Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You really mean that?"

Troy leaned down, brushing his lips against hers gently. "With all my heart."

He pressed his lips firmly onto hers in a passionate kiss that they both felt they had waited an eternity for. Gabriella's arms secured themselves around his torso as she started to melt into the kiss and feel the muscles in his back she was so familiar with. His hands were running gently through her brown locks, deepening the kiss as he lined her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth gladly and Troy started, for him the first time, to explore Gabriella's mouth, enjoying the way she tasted. _Chocolate and strawberries_.

Gabriella pulled back breathlessly. "Wow."

Troy smiled at her. "You know, for a fourteen year old girl, you kiss great."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. You know I think you got better at kissing since that coma."

Troy smirked. "Just can't get enough of me, can you Montez?"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "How did you know that? I didn't tell you my full name."

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. It just...came to me. But, I don't remember. I'm sorry."

Gabriella sighed, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent as her head returned to his chest. "It's okay." She whispered softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes sleepily and looked at the clock on the wall. 16:03. She groaned tiredly but smiled when she felt two familiar arms tighten around her waist. She nuzzled her nose into his chest affectionately before kissing him just under his chin. Sure, he didn't remember her, but it was obvious he felt some feelings towards her. She sighed dreamily as she thought about Troy. Her Troy. She then tensed up when she realised that Troy had no idea of what they went through together.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked tiredly.

Gabriella lifted her head and saw Troy smiling his famous lop-sided smile that made butterflies flutter deep within her stomach. His eyes yelled out that he was tired but he looked terribly handsome to Gabriella. She kissed his cheek lovingly and grinned. "I'm fine. I'm just going to the bathroom."

Troy nodded and kissed her forehead as she stood up. "That's fine."

She walked out of the room and left to go to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later to see Troy sat up, reading his book. She smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. In pain. But better." He laughed, placing his book down.

Gabriella smiled softly. "I meant what I said. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Troy nodded. "I know it hurts you. It hurts me too. I don't know you but, I..." His voice trailed off, unsure of whether to continue.

She took his hand gently. "You what?"

"I...I think...I love you." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Gabriella smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

"But, I mean-"

"Troy, calm down. We said that to each other when we first got together." She smiled broadly at him.

Troy grinned and kissed the palm of her hand lovingly before letting her hand cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"But you don't know who I am." She said in bewilderment.

"And yet I love you with all of my heart." He whispered. A tear slid down down her cheek and he leaned forward to kiss it away. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded softly. "I just realised how lucky I am. Why the heck would you choose me?"

"Troy! You're awake!" Lucille exclaimed as she rushed into the room and embraced Troy. Jack followed and prised his wife off of Troy.

Gabriella quickly wiped her tears away and stood up. "I would've called you but Troy and I fell asleep. I'll leave you guys alone. You'll have some things to talk about."

"Brie, you are not leaving me. Please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes and she groaned.

"Fine. But only because you look so adorable with those eyes. She kissed his nose lovingly before sitting down on the bed, entwining their fingers.

"How are you feeling, son?" Jack asked carefully.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand encouragingly and he took a deep breath. "I can't remember anything of the past two months. And that includes Gabriella."

Lucille looked over at Gabriella. "Oh, sweetie."

"Don't worry. I told him about us." She explained softly.

"Do you know what happened, Troy?" Jack asked nervously.

Troy shook his head. "No. I only know that Brie and I are together."

Jack nodded. "Okay. What did the doctor say?"

"That I can hopefully go home tomorrow if I take it slow." Troy explained. "I've got to have my bandage on for one more week though."

Lucille kissed his forehead tenderly, trying not to hurt him. "That's great sweetie."

Gabriella looked at Jack and choked back a sob. She stood up and picked up her bag. "I'm sorry, I should go home. It's getting pretty late."

"But, Brie-" Troy started.

"No, Troy!" She said sternly. "I'll come and see you tomorrow after school. I promise. I just can't stay here much longer." She kissed his lips softly before straightened up and grabbed her bag. She stroked his cheek and smiled as a tear slipped down her own cheek. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Troy nodded. "I love you too."

Gabriella glanced at Lucille and then at Jack before running out of the room in tears.

"Why is she crying?" Troy asked worriedly. "Did something happen before I hit my head?"

Lucille and Jack glanced at each other.

"What happened?" Troy demanded angrily.

* * *

The next day, Derek drove up to Troy's house with Gabriella. Chad and Taylor were following in their car and they were giving a lift to Sharpay and Zeke. They all stepped out of their cars and looked at each other. Gabriella took Derek's hand tightly. "I don't think I can face Jack. I actually ran out of Troy's room because it was getting to me so much." She said softly, gazing at the house in front of her.

Chad shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "I've seen Jack get angry before but he definitely crossed the line this time."

Sharpay nodded in agreement. "I know. Coach Bolton always seemed so calm."

Zeke took her hand softly. "I never thought I'd see the day when Troy Bolton gets punched by his dad."

Taylor took a deep breath. "Let's go, then."

Gabriella started forward and knocked on the door, gripping Derek's hand all the more tightly.

The door opened and Rachel lunged herself onto Gabriella who laugh. "Gabby!"

Gabriella let go of Derek and supported the small girl who had wrapped her legs around Gabriella's legs. "Hey, Rachel. This is my brother, Derek. And my two best friends, Sharpay and Zeke. And I assume you know Chad and Taylor."

Rachel grinned at them all. "Come on. Troy's been whining for you all day."

Gabriella blushed and carried the little girl inside, heading upstairs to Troy's room. She knocked softly on the door and pushed it open, smiling broadly at Troy. "I have one little sister, a girlfriend, a girlfriend's brother and four friends who want to see you." She set Rachel on the floor and made her way over ot Troy to kiss him.

Troy pulled back and smiled as Rachel climbed onto his bed. "Hey guys. Who's these three, Brie?"

Gabriella grinned. "This is my brother, Derek and my two best friends, Zeke and Sharpay. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. My dad punched me. I can't believe it." Troy whispered.

"Everything'll be alright, baby. But I'll tell you something that will cheer you up for sure. Chad and Taylor are together."

Troy's eyes widened. "Really?"

Chad shrugged, wrapping Taylor in his arms. "Yes. As true as you and Gabby."

Gabriella giggled softly and turned back to Troy who still looked shocked. She sighed. "You don't remember, do you?"

Troy shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, you guys. I really wish I did."

Gabriella stroked the part of his hair that was showing and smiled. "It's alright. We'll do all we can to help you remember."

"Yeah." Derek piped up. "You're a cool dude and it's no fun if you can't remember that I punched you in the face when I found you and Gabby making out. You had no shirt on and she was only in her bra and shorts." He stopped laughing when no one else was. "Yeah. I know. It wasn't funny."

Troy stared at him. "You punched me in the face?"

Gabriella stifled a giggle. "My mum and Derek went to visit my grandma for the weekend and you came over to see me. Things got..._intimate_ and Derek caught us and punched you."

"Where was your dad?" Troy asked innocently.

Gabriella stood up and frowned. "He wasn't there either. I'm sorry you guys. I need to go." She quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. She was about to run down the street when she felt two arms pull her back by her waist. She relaxed in Troy's arms and turned around to sob into his chest.

He stroked her hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Gabriella shook her head. "It's alright. But, my dad died a few years back. I don't want to talk about it."

Troy kissed her forehead. "Okay, baby. We'll just go and relax. Maybe by resting my head, I might remember."

"By resting your head, you might be able to think." She joked and yelped when Troy slung her over his shoulder but he just stood there, frozen as something hit him. "Brie?"

"Yeah?" She asked from his back.

"I did this to you when your mum found out, didn't I?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella smiled gently, even though Troy couldn't see her. "Yeah. You did. It's a start, right?"

Troy placed her on the ground and kissed her lips sweetly. "Everything has to start somewhere."

* * *

**A/N: So he only remembers a little bit. Will all of it come back though? Tune in on Monday for another episode of 'Take a chance' to find out. I'm serious this time lol**


	20. Drinking and Planning

**A/N: I'm back! lol. I'm so glad I'm home :D Anyway, I'll update now and update the rest of the chapters later on today because I've literally just woken up.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Charlie**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Drinking and Planning

Gabriella woke up when she heard a loud thump on her balcony. She stood up and yanked the door open to see Troy crumpled in a heap on the floor. He had had the bandage removed and that made him look better. "Troy, what happened?"

"I...I th-think I f-fell." He slurred, standing up and wobbling.

Gabriella frowned. "Troy, what's wrong? You're not even supposed to be out of bed." She softly pulled him inside of her room and shut her balcony doors.

"I m-missed you, Brie." He whispered and clamped his mouth onto hers hungrily, his hands feeling every part of her body.

Gabriella smacked his face away. "Troy...Troy, look at me. You're drunk."

Tears slipped down his cheeks and Gabriella hugged him tightly as he cried into her shoulder. "I-I didn't m-mean to. I just c-couldn't believe m-my dad would d-do that."

Gabriella stroked his back and shook her head. "You could've talked to me. Or Derek. Or anyone. You didn't have to drink!"

Troy sobbed loudly. "I...I'm sorry."

Gabriella pulled back. "Lie down and go to sleep."

Troy lay down softly and wrapped the sheets around himself. "I didn't mean to drink that much."

Gabriella nodded. "I know." She headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Troy pleaded.

"To get you some water. I'll be back."

She returned a few minutes later and she sat on the bed, helping Troy take sips of the cold liquid. "Troy, don't scare me like this again."

Troy nodded. "I just couldn't take it. Why did it happen to me? Why did I have to fall in love with you? I wish I never had." He rested his head on the pillows and rolled over so he faced her balcony.

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat and she choked back a sob. "Goodnight, Troy." She whispered before standing up and walking out of her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over the landing to Derek's room and knocked on the door.

It was pulled open and Derek yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Gabby, what is it?"

"Can I sleep in here?" Gabriella whispered.

"What happened?" Derek asked concerned as she walked in, he shut the door and they both lay on the bed.

"I don't know. Troy got drunk. Then he said he wished he never loved me." She whispered quietly.

Gabriella woke up the next morning and walked downstairs to get some ibuprofen **(A/N: it is a real medication) **and a glass of water. She went back upstairs and into her room. She placed the tablet and glass on her bedside table before going into her bathroom and getting a damp cloth. She sat down beside Troy who was still sleeping and softly wiped his forehead with the cloth, cooling him down.

Troy stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Gabriella. "Hey, Brie. Ow, my head hurts."

"Take this." She ordered harshly, thrusting the glass and medication into his hands.

Troy swallowed it. "What happened?"

"You got drunk." She snarled, standing up and going into her closet.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, sitting up but soon regretted it.

"What's wrong is that you wished you never loved me. Do you know how that made me feel?" She walked back over to him, looking him in the eyes. "My boyfriend falls onto my balcony, drunk, kisses me like he never has. It wasn't gentle or slow like usual and it hurt. And then you turn round and say you wish you never loved me!"

Troy stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I didn't mean it. I'm glad I love you. It comes with consequences but we get through it. And I think this hangover has paid for what I did." He held a hand to his head.

She smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "I guess you're right. I need to go to school but you should get home later on."

* * *

Gabriella climbed the stairs of the Bolton household and walked over the landing to Troy's room. She had come home from school and wanted to, obviously, see Troy. She was about to knock when she heard voices.

"I'm sorry, son." Jack pleaded.

"I know." Troy whispered just loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

She smiled softly, leaning against the door for a while, giving father and son their privacy. She felt pride swell within her stomach for when she had finished a phone call conversation during lunch; Troy was not speaking to his father, which Gabriella, being a sensible girlfriend, supported. During gym, she had made sure she was never too close to Jack because she was still angry and terrified. Troy had assured her that if he even thought about touching her, he would kill Jack; Gabriella felt her skin crawl at the mere thought of being alone with Jack.

She was brought from her thoughts when Troy's bedroom door opened and Jack walked out. "Gabriella. I should've expected this. I just want to apologise. I never meant for anything like that to happen."

Gabriella nodded. "I heard what Troy said. And if he forgives you, it's good enough for me."

Jack smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"Are we, you know, cool?" She asked quietly.

"If you're asking if I'm okay that you're with Troy, yeah we're cool." Jack grinned at Gabriella's expression.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"I think Troy hitting his head knocked more sense into me than it did to him. I should be happy that he's happy. Now go see your man." He said, pushing her a little to the door.

Gabriella pushed the door open quietly and saw Troy standing in some jeans and an old wildcat jersey on his balcony. She crept over softly and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She leaned up onto her tiptoes, kissing the back of his neck lovingly and then rested her cheek on his back.

"Hey Brie." He whispered softly, stroking her lower arms gently.

"I heard the conversation between you and your dad." She paused before continuing. "I'm proud of you." She whispered.

Troy chuckled and turned around, smirking. "Thank you. I felt kind of guilty holding a grudge against him when I can't even remember anything that happened. I mean, I was angry at first and, yeah, I'd like to remember you but there's really nothing we can do about it. And that headache this morning. Boy, that made me realise what an idiot I've been."

Gabriella poked him in the chest. "Self inflicted. Besides, you're wrong. I did some research during free period and found out that most people remember if they relive something that means a lot to them that they forgot." She said smartly, grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Troy asked.

* * *

"Guys, what means a lot to Troy?" Gabriella asked everyone as they gathered in Troy's bedroom.

Chad shrugged. "Anything to do with you."

Gabriella slouched back and Troy tightened his grip on her. "Like what?"

"Me punching him in the face." Derek replied, grinning.

Everyone rolled their eyes until Gabriella shot up. "I have a plan. It's a long shot though."

"We'll try anything." Taylor pushed.

"Troy, leave the room. This will only work if it comes as a surprise." Gabriella ordered gently.

* * *

Jack turned to Troy in gym the following day. "Son, can you go and get the basketballs from the storage closet?"

Troy nodded, smiled at Gabriella, then went off to the storage closet.

Jack walked over to Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"Hey, it's take one. He might not remember but I'm determined to try." Gabriella said determinedly as she stretched her calf muscle.

"But, are you sure this is special enough?" Sharpay asked sceptically.

"Look guys, I wanted a plan, I got one. I can think up another if this doesn't work!" Gabriella exclaimed, walking off to finish the plan. She approached the storage closet and opened the door and stepped inside. She heard it clicked shut and smirked when Troy had stood up.

"Don't let it shut." He said quietly before sinking back to the floor.

Gabriella looked at him. "Why? Oh, there's no handle."

Troy nodded glumly. "Thank you, Einstein."

She sat next to him and rested her head on his chest. "So, we're locked in a closet."

Troy chuckled, stroking her hair. "Yeah. So, what now?"

Gabriella sighed and sat up straighter, turning to look at him. "I've got to tell you the truth. This was a set up. This happened to us a few days after we got together and I thought it might help."

Troy stared at her. "I'm sorry. I really want to remember."

"I know you do. You're a guy. You can fix the door." She held out a screwdriver, door handle and some screws.

* * *

During lunch, Troy and Gabriella were walking down the hallway together. "I can't believe this." He groaned, running a hand over his face.

Gabriella giggled quietly. "Troy, groaning isn't going to help you remember. Just relax and clear your mind. Maybe it will help." She opened her locker and placed her books on the shelf before being pinned against the locker next to hers and hungry lips attached themselves to her mouth. She whimpered quietly. She knew it wasn't Troy, she had explained that they, obviously, couldn't kiss at school and this kiss was too harsh for Troy's gentle nature.

The body was pulled from her own and she saw Troy pushing him firmly against the lockers. "What did I say? She's something special!" He yelled at Charlie. "Get out of here before I get Zeke, Chad, Derek and my dad to kill you!"

Charlie didn't know who Chad or Derek were but was sure that Troy would fulfil his threat. He ran off down the corridor.

"How did you know that was Charlie?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I just...knew."

Gabriella nodded. "It's coming back. Slowly but surely. We just need to find out what will make everything come back."


	21. Help from an old friend

**A/N: Chapter 20 in the house! The ending is a bit cheesy but I liked it. Lol**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Rachel**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Help from an old friend

Gabriella threw her head back. "I don't know what else to suggest."

Sharpay squeezed her hand. "We'll think of something."

"But, we tried everything. Re-enacting everything we've been through together." Gabriella whined.

"Not everything." Taylor said. She was sitting on Chad's lap on the arm chair in Gabriella's lounge. Troy was sleeping and they were trying to figure out another way to get him to remember. "You haven't sung to him."

Gabriella shot up. "You're right. But, I'll need your help. All of you."

They nodded and stood up.

* * *

Troy sat in Gabriella's basement, confused. "Guys, what are you doing?" He asked Taylor, Chad and Derek who were stood behind him.

"Just watch." Taylor ordered.

Gabriella walked in and sat at the piano and Sharpay and Zeke stood behind here. "Troy, just listen. Maybe this will help." She played a few gently chords and began to play 'You are the music in me'. Zeke and Sharpay singing softly behind her.

She finished and walked over to sit next to Troy. "So?"

"Did you write it?" He asked softly.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. And it seems like my plan just back fired. Guys, I'm wiped out. We've tried everything."

Derek rested a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't. I fell in love with this great guy and he loved me. Now, he knows nothing that we've been through and he still loves me. And that's the part that scares me to death." She said quietly, standing up and walking upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and grasped her dog tag tightly. _How can I cope if we stay together and he knows nothing that happened? I love him, of course I do. It doesn't matter what's wrong with him, he's still my life!_

Troy slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded. "Just thinking."

"What about?" Troy whispered into the back of her neck where he was planting tender kisses.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes in contentment, letting Troy's mouth caress her tanned skin. "How I love you no matter whether you remember or not."

"Why are you scared?" He asked quietly, stopping his soft kisses as he leant on his elbow to look down on the beautiful girl beside him.

She shook her head. "I don't know. But I am. I mean, I can try my entire life, hoping and praying that you remember but what if you don't?"

"Then we'll have to have new memories that I will remember." He whispered, leaning down, kissing any skin exposed on her gorgeous face.

Gabriella giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as was physically possible. They both removed their shirts and he kissed her lips and she immediately opened her mouth, wanting Troy's taste of coconut and jam to relax her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth hungrily and softly explored any corner of her mouth he could get. His mouth descended onto her neck and she gasped when he found her soft spot straight away.

"Isn't it m-much ni-nicer when y-you're s-s-sober?" She asked breathlessly as he gently nipped and sucked on her tender flesh.

Troy made some indecipherable comment and continued his pleasurable actions.

"Tr-Troy?" She asked quietly, her eyes closed.

"Hmmm?" He stopped his kissing after he saw a mark had been made and was resting his head in her cleavage and she was stroking his hair.

"Would...would you come somewhere with me?" She asked softly.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down on the girl who was just in a pale pink bra and some jeans. "Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere I don't go as much as I should but where I go when I feel I can." She explained softly, looking up at him with an innocent expression on her face.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Okay. I think we should put our shirts back on though." He chuckled as he climbed off of her and threw her pink tank top to her and slipped his blue and white striped shirt over his head.

She pulled her own shirt over her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed, slipping on a pair of ballet flats. She stood up and touched Troy's chest. "Are you alright?"

Troy nodded. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

She smiled softly and kissed his lips. "I'm great as long as you're here."

He kissed her nose and they went downstairs. He followed her out of the house and dropped her hand. "Damn public place." He cursed.

Gabriella giggled quietly. "Come on." She walked towards a familiar place and pushed the gate open.

"A cemetery?" He asked in perplexity.

Gabriella nodded. "I want you to meet someone." She took his hand and gently pulled him inside the iron gates and led him down the path. She stopped at a stone and smiled bravely. "You are going to think I'm so weird when I do this." She knelt on the grass and touched the stone. "Hey papa."

Troy was still stood up and read the inscription.

_Jay Steven Montez_

_1960 - 2005_

_Loving father, doted husband_

_There's always a special place in our hearts called heaven_

He knelt down next to Gabriella and smiled at her. "Your dad?"

Gabriella nodded. "I come here when I need to think. Well, papa, this is Troy. Troy, my papa."

Troy rolled his eyes, shaking his head and shift slightly so he was sitting behind Gabriella. She relaxed against his chest and his arms wound around her waist. "He'd be so proud of you."

"For lying to people and going out with a twenty year old?" She asked in confusion.

"For not giving up on me." Troy whispered and kissed the side of her neck.

"_Hi, can I have a pack of raisins, please?" A voice asked._

_Gabriella turned around and grabbed the raisins. "Two fifty, please?" She turned back around and gasped. "You're Troy Bolton." She whispered._

_Troy smiled and handed her the money, swapping it for his snack. He saw the magazine article and then reached over, taking her dog tag in his fingers. "Not a big fan, huh?"_

_Gabriella placed the money in the till and blushed. "Is it that obvious?"_

_Troy laughed. "I like your style."_

_Gabriella shrugged, flicking the collar of her red uniform blouse. "I try."_

He pulled back and shook his head, getting the image out of his head. Did he just remember something? "Brie?"

"Hmmm?" Came the relaxed reply.

"When we met did I ask for a packet of raisins?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella lifted her head, gazing into his blue eyes that had darkened slightly. "Yeah."

"Kiss me!" He ordered and pressed his lips quickly against hers.

_He looked down deeply into Gabriella's brown eyes. He saw her eyes flicker downwards to his lips and back up to meet his astonishingly blue eyes. He shared a smile with her as he softly pushed some curls behind her ear. He then reached further behind her head and leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. They both felt a tingling sensation the moment their lips touched but they liked it so they continued kissing. Troy snaked his other arm around her waist as her arms wound around his neck._

_Gabriella pulled back, breathing heavily. "Wow." She breathed. "That was one first kiss."_

"_First kiss?" Troy asked in disbelief, still holding her in his arms._

_Gabriella nodded. "Never been kissed."_

"_Why?" Troy asked softly._

_Gabriella shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She removed her arms from his neck and stepped away. "I'm six years younger and that shouldn't have happened and we both know it. I think I should go home." She said quietly before walking towards Troy's car._

Troy pulled back, breathing deeply but, for once, not because of the amazing kiss he had shared with Gabriella. "Oh my god."

"What? What is it?" Gabriella asked, turning around on her knees so her body faced his.

"Our first kiss. It was when you showed me Midnight." He whispered huskily.

Gabriella smiled. "Anything else?"

Troy shook his head. "Kiss me again."

_She looked down at the floor and then back up to Troy. "Well, mama and Derek got there first and papa was at home, cooking. They phoned him and he was rushing around in the kitchen and tripped, falling on a knife that cut through his heart. He died and it's my fault!" She cried._

_Troy quickly embraced her. "Shh…it was nobody's fault. It was just an accident."_

_Gabriella sobbed quietly. "But, if I never fell of Midnight…"_

"_That was an accident too." He lifted her face with his hands. "Don't blame yourself." He kissed her forehead sweetly._

"It's coming back. Everytime you kiss me I remember something." He exclaimed in amazement.

"But we've kissed before." She said in confusion.

Troy looked over her shoulder at her father's grave. "Maybe we had a little help."

* * *

Troy stepped into Gabriella's house and they shut the door behind them. He pushed her up against the door and smiled down at her. "Well, candy counter girl, how do you want to spend your night?"

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know. I mean my boyfriend remembered so I'm sure he's going to tell me how I'm spending my evening without giving me any options."

Troy smirked. "Well, I think we have a reason to celebrate."

"And how are we going to celebrate?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe pizza, ice cream and 'A walk to remember'." He replied.

"But you don't like that movie." She pointed out in confusion.

"No but you do. And maybe I wasn't planning on us actually watching the movie." He whispered in her ear.

"Then what would we-" She got cut off when she felt two very familiar and soft lips press against her own. Troy pulled back and she smiled. "Oh. That. Maybe we should skip the pizza and ice cream."

Troy just brushed his lips against Gabriella's when a voice caused him to pull back and groan. "Derek!"

"Sorry. Gabby text me and everyone's here." Derek explained, pointing to the lounge.

Gabriella nodded. "We'll be there in a minute."

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, just go!" She ordered, pointing to the door.

Her brother rolled his eyes and left the two alone.

"Are you ready to tell them?" She asked softly, sliding her hands down Troy's chest.

Troy nodded, kissing her forehead. "They'd figure it out sooner or later and it would hurt them if we didn't tell them."

She smiled encouragingly. "Come on, then." She took his hand and led her into her lounge where everyone was sat: Jack, Lucille and Eva on the sofa with Rachel at Jack's feet. Taylor was sat on Chad's lap who was sitting on the armchair. Sharpay, Zeke and Derek were all sitting on the floor expectantly.

"Hi, guys." Troy started.

Gabriella squeezed his hand she smiled up at him.

"Well, we have some really good news." He continued.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Jack asked worriedly.

Lucille whacked him over the head. "Jack! Continue, Troy."

"Well, it may interest you to know that...I GOT MY MEMORY BACK!" He grinned at everyone.

They all stared at him in shock.

"Guys?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked uncertainly.

"Everything." Troy said proudly. He pointed at Derek. "When you found out about me and your sister, you punched me in the face and then we made up and you said that a day will come when I have to let Rachel go."

Derek's eyes widened. Gabriella didn't even know about that conversation!

He then went on to Sharpay and Zeke. "And when you found out, you guys got together as well."

Sharpay smiled at Troy and Zeke nodded in acknowledgement.

"And then you guys," He said, addressing Chad and Taylor. "We broke up because of you and then at the dance, I sang 'Ladies' choice' and she sang 'Picture to burn'."

Chad moved Taylor and hugged his best friend. "Glad to have you back, buddy."

Troy pulled back. "And Eva, when you found out, you told me to keep Gabriella tight because she would let me go." He said quietly and raised his eyebrows.

Eva smiled proudly at him and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"And then you guys. It all happened because of how you reacted. But I'm glad it did. It made me realise all of the memorable things that have happened because Brie and I got together." He smiled down at them. "And you're forgiven."

He looked down when he felt something tugging on his jeans. He picked Rachel up and smiled at her. "What's up, Chels?"

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"You said everything to everyone else. What about me?" She asked innocently.

Troy took a deep breath and looked deeply into Gabriella's eyes. "I remember how when Brie and I babysat you, it felt like we had our own family."

Gabriella walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "And I'll always remember it." She whispered into his ear.

"Hold on, guys." Derek said, standing up. "How did you remember? I thought we tried everything."

Gabriella put an arm around Troy's waist and he put his free arm around her shoulder. They locked gazes and shared a knowing smiled. "We got some help from an old friend." She whispered.

Everyone stayed quiet, not pushing the matter because they knew that whatever had happened for Troy to regain his memory, it was between Troy and Gabriella and no one else.


	22. Be beautiful

**A/N: Troyella fluff alert! lol**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Rachel**

**Samantha**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Be beautiful

_Two weeks later..._

Troy did a slam dunk and grinned. "Ha! I told you Chad and I would beat you guys."

Troy had been playing two-on-three. Chad with Troy and Derek, Zeke and Jack on the opposing team. Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Eva, Lucille and Samantha had all gone on a shopping spree as they were all having a celebratory dinner for Troy and Gabriella's one month anniversary and Gabriella's fifteenth birthday **(A/N: I'm making it from when they first got together which should add up to about a month)**. They had told Samantha and she had simply smiled and said that since Derek told her Gabriella was friends with Troy, she saw this coming. Rachel was sat on the grass, reading a comic, oblivious to the sweaty men.

Jack, Derek and Zeke walked over to Chad and Troy who were doing a little happy dance together. The three men smirked to themselves and just watched in amusement as the two best friends waltzed around together.

Troy stopped when he realised they were staring. "Anyway..."

Jack laughed, slapping his son's shoulder. "Glad to have you back, son."

Troy rolled his eyes, taking a sip of water. "I am so glad things worked out between Brie and I. Nothing can spoil it. I mean, sure, I get aggravated when we're in public because I can't-" He stopped himself when he saw Derek's raised eyebrow. "-hold her hand."

Derek drank his own water. "Nice save."

Chad shook his head. "Dude, number one, you're hooked. Number two, you're older than her brother. You don't have to do what he says."

"You haven't been punched by him. Believe me, I do have to do what he tells me." Troy said in a fearful voice.

Derek smirked. "Is Troy Bolton scared of a high schooler?"

Troy hit him over the head. "Shut up." His mobile started ringing and he slipped it out of his pocket, sliding it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Troy._" A familiar voice said.

Troy blushed at Gabriella's voice and walked away from the guys. "Hey baby. How's shopping?"

"_If I try on another shoe in my life, I will scream._" She moaned.

Troy laughed. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"_Yes it is, though. Sharpay wants me to find the right outfit. If anything, she thinks you're proposing or something._" She laughed softly. "_You're not, right?_"

"No. I mean, not that I wouldn't want to because I do. I just think that- Why are you laughing?" Troy ordered.

"_I know what you mean. I was just messing with you. What are you wearing tonight?_" She asked casually.

"I was going to wear jeans and a normal shirt." He said. "But, why do I have the feeling that's going to change?"

"_Because, Troy Bolton, in your closet, you will find a new pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt, both hanging up. Gabriella says she hopes you gel your hair the way she likes it._" Sharpay's voice screeched.

"_Shar, give me that! Troy, I'm sorry. She wants us to match._" Gabriella explained quietly.

Troy chuckled. "That's a scary thought. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower before the guys use up all of the hot water, okay? Talk to you soon, babe. I love you."

He could almost hear Gabriella's smile over the phone. "_I love you too. See you tonight._"

Troy hung up and sighed. _Tonight_. Why did they have to make it a rule that no guy could see their girl before the dinner. He was going crazy.

* * *

_Troy blushed at Gabriella's voice and walked away from the guys._

"Who do you think it is?" Zeke asked, sitting on the grass next to Rachel and stroking her hair softly, making her giggle.

"Gabriella." Jack said, chuckling.

"How do you know?" Derek questioned, pulling Rachel onto his lap and tickling her tummy.

"Please. Gabriella calls him everyday at lunch time, if he's not at school, and he calls her at night. Sometimes later than others. And no matter who calls who, he always blushes." He smirked.

"Really?" Chad asked in disbelief, nearly choking on his water.

"I never said that though." Jack warned.

"When Gabby's on the phone with Troy, she giggles at everything he says. It's amazing she can laugh as much as she does. It's even worse if they're texting. Then we don't even know what kind of thing they're talking about." Derek shook his head in dismay.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Jack who picked her up. "Daddy, are Troy and Gabriella getting married?"

Jack looked at all of the other guys who stifled their laughs at the awkward situation the oldest man had been put in. "Well, sweetie, Troy and Gabriella are more...special than other couples so it's going to take longer for Troy to ask her to marry him."

"I really want him to marry her. When you and mummy go out and they look after me, they act like they're my mummy and daddy." She explained sweetly.

Jack chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'll be getting nieces and nephews at some point."

* * *

Sharpay held up another dress for Gabriella and sighed, placing it back on the rail and Gabriella held onto Eva for support. "Seriously, Shar. I have a nice dress in my closet. My feet are killing me."

Sharpay shook her head. "No. We need something that's classy and elegant and yet beautiful and stunning. That makes you stand out."

"The size of my bunions will make me stand out." Gabriella muttered and the rest of the women stifled their laughs.

Samantha walked up to her. "Just wait until your prom. Then the shopping begins."

Gabriella groaned. "Sharpay, just pick something!"

Sharpay picked up a dress and smiled. "It's this one."

Taylor stared at it and then at Gabriella. "It would suit you."

Lucille nodded. "My son will be drooling when he sees you."

"He does that anyway." Eva sighed. "When they have dinner at our house, there's Derek, Sam and I and we have to cope with all of their lovey-dovey talk."

Gabriella groaned, snatching the dress from Sharpay. "Guys, you make us sound like we're..."

"In love?" Samantha raised her eyebrows.

Gabriella sighed dreamily. "Exactly."

* * *

Troy opened his closet and, true to Sharpay's word, hung a brand new outift. He shook his head, not quite wanting to know how she had got it there. He set the jeans and shirt onto his bed and then grabbed a towel from his drawers, setting off to the bathroom.

He stripped down and turned the shower on, hearing the running water, and stepped inside, letting the warm liquid sooth his body. He ached to be with Gabriella, they had been apart all day **(A/N: shock horror)**. He ran his wet hands through his hair and down his face and shook his head wildly, causing water droplets to spray onto the shower curtain.

He had spent quite a lot of time looking for the perfect present for Gabriella's birthday and their anniversary and, quite frankly, he didn't know whether Gabriella would want the birthday or anniversary to be more special. He was sure she'd like both of them but he wanted to make it a huge deal.

He washed his hair and then scrubbed all over his body before turning the shower off. He reached out of the shower and brought the towel in, wrapping it around his waist. He slung the shower curtain back and and walked out of his bathroom, freezing when he saw a familiar girl sitting on his bed.

"Brie?" He asked in amusement. "What about the rule?"

"Stuff the rule." She replied angrily, not even standing up. She lifted her gaze from the floor and blushed uncontrollably when she saw Troy. The white towel wrapped around his waist complimented his lightly tanned skin and showed off his muscular abs.

He chuckled sitting down next to her, wiped his hand on his bed and stroked her thigh. "What's wrong, babe?" He leaned in and started to softly kiss the side of her neck.

She giggled quietly, lifting her arm to stroke his wet hair that was spiked in all directions. "I don't know. Everyone's making such a big deal about it. Imagine what it would be like if we did get married."

Troy chuckled, nuzzling his nose into her skin. "How did you get in here without the guys seeing you? I thought the girls were at your place and the guys here. And Rachel."

"I climbed your tree and hopped over your balcony. I'm not wearing high heels and I really don't care that I'm wearing a skirt. I just needed to see you."

"You felt it too?" He whispered, his head now resting on her shoulder.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I kept complaining that I was in pain but, to be honest, I'm not sure if it was my feet or the fact that I couldn't see you."

Troy lifted his head and smiled softly at her. He then slowly leaned her down and straddled her hips, no complaints from her even though he was wet, and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms gladly wound around his neck and tussled his hair, spraying water over them, causing giggles to erupt from the Filipino girl below him.

He pulled back and smiled down at her. "You do know the girls will ask why you're wet."

She shook her head. "I locked my bedroom door and climbed down my own tree. It's cool."

"Troy?" A voice smirked.

They both shot up and saw Chad in the doorway.

He walked inside, shutting the door behind him and smirked at the couple. "What happened to the rule?"

Gabriella shrugged, standing up. "Sharpay's annoying me and I needed a kiss."

"And I just needed a kiss." Troy admitted.

"I never thought I'd see the day when my best friend was hooked this bad!" Chad exclaimed.

"How can you not love her?" He asked, standing up and wrapping the young girl in his arms. "She's smart, beautiful, adorable, funny-"

"Okay, I'm leaving before I puke. And, don't worry. I won't tell the guys. They'd want to throw up too." He said, disgusted before leaving the room.

Troy shook his head. "Why does everyone interrupt us?"

Gabriella shrugged. "If we had any privacy, we would know something was up."

He chuckled softly. "I guess you're right."

"I'd better go. I need to have a shower and dry my hair and do my-" Gabriella's rambling was cut short when Troy kissed her sweetly.

"It's okay. Go. Be beautiful." He ordered, a smile lingering on his delicate lips.


	23. That it hurts

**A/N: The ending is horrible but it needs to be here lol**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Rachel**

**Samantha**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 22 – That it hurts

The guys walked over to Gabriella's house, Rachel in Derek's arms. In the two weeks Troy and Gabriella had been dating officially, Derek had grown quite fond of Rachel and treated her like a second younger sister. Troy was carrying a large, lilac plastic box and Jack knocked on the front door of the Montez household.

Lucille pulled the door open. She was wearing a dark green shirt and a paler green shirt. Very simple, yet beautiful. "Hello boys. Just in time. Come on in. Eva and I are just talking while the rest of the girls get ready. They've been up there for two hours. Gabriella actually locked herself in her room. I think she's kind of annoyed."

Chad nudged Troy and he coughed nervously.

Eva appeared beside Lucille. "Troy, do you have something to share with the rest of us?"

Troy shook his head. "No."

Lucille raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Anyway, come on in."

They all stepped inside and went into the lounge. Jack kissed Lucille's cheek and they sat down on the sofa next to Eva. Zeke and Derek sat on the floor, Rachel still in his arms, and looked at Troy in the armchair. "So, what did you get her?"

Troy rolled his eyes and Chad sat on the floor. "You'll have to wait and see."

"But, I don't see why you can't..." Derek's voice trailed off when his eyes landed on Samantha in the doorway. She was wearing a black denim skirt and a red and white striped blouse. Her light brown hair was parted into two loose plaits that hung low over her shoulders.

She smiled softly at Derek and he stood up, despite Rachel's protests, and walked over to her. "Hey, Kered." She said quietly, using her nickname for him.

He kissed her cheek gently and grinned at her. "You look absolutely beautiful, Sam." He picked Rachel up who was tugging on his jeans. "What is it, honey?"

"Uncle Derek, where's Gabby?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhh...I don't know. Sam, how long has Gabby got to go?" He asked, turning to his girlfriend of one year.

Samantha shrugged, running a hand over Rachel's head. "I don't know. But, Chad, you might be happy to know Taylor is nearly done."

Chad grinned at the mention of his girlfriend.

"And you say I'm hooked." Troy muttered under his breath as Derek, Samantha and Derek all sat down on the floor.

"I'm not the one who was making out with my fourteen year old girlfriend in just a towel." He shot back but quickly covered his mouth when Troy glared at him.

"When was this?" Zeke asked with interest.

Troy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I had just got out of the shower, she was there. We kissed. Period." Okay, he wasn't exactly lying.

Chad was about to retort with a sarcastic comment when his breath hitched in his throat. He felt sweat cover the palms of his hands and he stood slowly, walking over to Taylor. She was wearing some white leggings underneath a white dress that fell mid-thigh with patches of red across the chest and at the bottom. "Tay..." He whispered.

"Hi Danforth." She said, ruffling his hair that was, if possible, messier than usual.

"You look amazing." He managed.

She kissed him sweetly and pulled back to admire Chad's attire. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and a pale blue blazer. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

They sat on the floor, Taylor sat between Chad's legs and waited for Sharpay.

Five minutes later, they were talking amongst themselves. Troy and Chad were in a heated discussion about who was more in love with their girlfriend. Taylor and Samantha were entertaining Rachel. Eva, Lucille and Jack were whispering about the present they had gotten Troy and Gabriella. Derek and Zeke were talking about a recent basketball match.

A cough caught everyone's attention and they turned to the doorway to see Sharpay standing there, smiling softly at Zeke. She was wearing a strapless black dress with small white dots and a large turquoise bow the the left of her waist. It was Zeke's turn to stand up and he couldn't muster the words to say how he felt so he simply handed her a bag of cookies.

"Oh, Zeke!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek. She took one out and took a bite. "Mmmm. No cookies compare to Zeke's."

He kissed her forehead as they re-took their places on the floor. Sharpay handed Rachell a cookie and she bit it happily. Sharpay then remembered something. "Troy? Gabby told me to tell you that she's not hurting anymore and to reassure you that you're not matching."

Troy chuckled quietly to himself and bit his lip in happiness at the mention of their little encounter earlier that day.

"What's that all about?" Zeke asked in confusion.

"Well, when Brie and I were on the phone, she said that Sharpay wanted us to match. And we also said that it hurt us because we had to be away from one another. Guys, sometimes I think I love her too much." He said quietly, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring at his friends and family.

Jack smiled proudly at his son. "Troy, I know I didn't react the best way but I'm proud of you. You obviously care about her and I've never seen you so happy before."

Troy shook his head and stood up. "You don't get it. None of you do. You have no idea how hard it is sometimes. I love her so much. So much that it hurts. And when I know that we shouldn't even be together it hurts even more. And then it hurts more again because when we're outside I can't just push her up against a wall and kiss her. And yes, Derek, I know you're giving me a look. But, you have no idea how much it hurts to be with her. But, I know that it would hurt a whole lot more if we were apart. When I'm near her, my palms get sweaty. When we touch, I get butterflies and when we kiss..." He took a deep breath. "When we kiss, I feel these fireworks. It's like nothing I can describe except wow."

Everyone had soft smiles on their faces and was looking behind him.

"She's behind me isn't she?" He cringed. He swivelled round and saw Gabriella standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly darted out of the room and Troy quickly followed her, grabbing her arm, preventing her from going through the gate in her back garden. He twirled her around and brought her close to his chest. "Shh...Brie, baby, what's wrong?"

Gabriella lifted her head to face him, mascara tracks down her cheeks. "What you said in there...did you mean it?"

"Every word." He whispered.

She smiled softly up at him. "I'm glad you feel the same way as me. I haven't told you because I didn't want to scare you off."

Troy kissed her forehead. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Gabriella nodded. "I love you so much, you know."

"That it hurts?" He raised his eyebrows.

She nodded.

"Anyway, let's look at you." He stepped back and looked at the girl in front of him. Her dark curls had been pinned back on the right side of her face, falling over her left shoulder. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, white dress with a piece of pink ribbon around the high waist line and a pink ribbon rose on her right hand side of her waist.

"What do you think?" She asked shyly.

He kissed her softly. "Absolutely..." He thought about the right word. Beautiful? Sexy? Gorgeous? "Wow."

She smiled up at him. "You're pretty wow yourself."

He took a tissue from his pocket and wiped her smudged make up away. "There. Now even more beautiful."

"Why do you have a tissue?" She asked curiously.

"Rachel. You learn to take absolutely everything with you when you leave the house."

She giggled softly, resting her hand firmly on the side of his neck and kissing him sweetly. She pulled back and he rested his forehead against hers. "Te amo."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"It means I love you." She giggled again.

"Oh. I promise, I did pass Spanish."

She nodded. "I'll believe you. Thousands wouldn't."

They made their way back inside and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys." Gabriella said confidently.

"Presents!" Sharpay announced.

Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes simultaneously and sat down on the armchair, Gabriella on Troy's lap. "Okay, then. Anniversary or birthday first?"

"Anniversary." She replied instantly.

Troy nodded, reaching down the side of the chair and retrieving her gift in a large, pink gift bag with silver music notes on it. "I hope you like it."

Gabriella smiled at him before reaching in and retrieving a scrapbook. The cover was pink with silver writing saying 'Troyella's memories'. "Troyella?" She smirked.

"It was Sharpay's idea!" He protested.

She smiled softly and opened it. There were all of the pictures people had taken them during their relationship. "Wow. This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." He said truthfully.

"I love it." She kissed his cheek and she handed him a gift bag. "I didn't know what to get you so I hope it's okay."

Troy nodded and reached inside, taking out and notebook and a small jewellery box. "Troyella lyrics? Sharpay?"

She smiled softly. "How'd you guess? It's songs I wrote for us."

He opened the book and flicked through the pages. "You wrote these?"

"Except 'You are the music in me' obviously." She admitted shyly. "A lot of them are duets."

"These are amazing. _Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window_. That is so us." He laughed.

She hit over the head and shook her head.

Jack coughed. "Troy? Do you sneak out to see her?"

Troy blushed. "Anyway, _Everyday_, _Breaking Free_, _Start of something new_."

Gabriella smiled at him. "I know it's cheesy."

"No. It's perfect." He replied, kissing her lips. He pulled back and closed the books, turning his attention to the jewellery box. He snapped it open and smiled. "It's your dog tag."

She shook her head, showing him it around her neck. "That one's yours. Look at the back."

He turned it over and laughed. "Property of Gabriella Montez."

"I just got a duplicate and changed the back." She explained.

"Anyway, time for the present from the rest of us. It was kind of expensive so we all chipped in and it's from everyone." Lucille explained, handing an envelope to Gabriella.

She looked at Troy who nodded and she tore it open, tipping the contents into her hand. "Our passports? Tickets?"

Jack nodded. "We agreed that you guys need some alone time and it's semester break soon. So you guys are spending a week in California. Derek and Sam are going with you, though."

Troy's and Gabriella's eyes widened and they leapt up, pouincing on their parents who laughed. "We love you guys!"

Lucille laughed. "Good. Everyone here chipped in. Not just us."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other and laughed, flling off of the couch, onto the floor. Gabriella sat up. "Thanks guys, but you're a big deal out of one month of dating."

"Because you wanted a big deal. We could see it in your eyes. And besides, it wasn't exactly us. Troy wanted some alone time with you. We know we can trust you guys." Eva said softly.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella replied quietly, sharing a small smile with Troy.


	24. I will not hurt you

**A/N: This is the start of the vacation! What time is it? Troyella's vacation! It sort of fits lol. I haven't mentioned this before and I should have but I'm from England and we say 'mum' instead of 'mom'. And, I forgot to put this in the author's note of the last chapter but did any of those songs seem familiar lol  
**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Rachel**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 23 – I will not hurt you

_One week later (semester break)..._

"Mama, I'll be fine. I've got Derek and Troy." Gabriella assured Eva as they hugged goodbye.

Eva sniffed and nodded, pulling back. "Just be careful and be a good girl. Look after her, Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes as he hugged Eva. "Yes, mum. I'll guard her with my life." Derek pulled back and walked over to Samantha, waiting for Troy.

Lucille cried into Troy's shirt. "I'm only on the end of a plane."

"Mum, I've been Australia on tour. This is just California." Troy reasoned as he pulled back.

Jack smiled. "Have fun."

Troy nodded. "We will." He, then, surprised Jack by hugging him. "I'll miss you, dad."

"I'll miss you too, son. I know I don't say it as often as I should but, I love you." Jack whispered into Troy's ear.

Troy smiled and nodded. "I love you too." He picked Rachel up and nuzzled her nose with hers. "And I love you too. And remember, I'm just a phone call away."

Rachel nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. You need to look after mummy because she'll be upset too." He told her seriously.

"I'll miss you." She told him tearfully.

He hugged her close to her chest, her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'll miss you too, Chels. It's only a week and I'll be home."

She nodded and kissed his lips sweetly. "Have fun."

Troy smiled as he set her on the ground, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "I will. See you guys in a week." He turned around and he, Gabriella, Derek and Samantha all made their way to board the plane.

They got settled in their seats and they took off. About a half hour into the journey, Troy got uncomfy and started fidgeting in his seat next to Gabriella.

"Troy, what's the matter?" She asked softly.

"I hate going in publice for five minutes. How am I supposed to spend three hours **(A/N: I don't know how long it takes to get to California from Albuquerque so just go with it) **without touching you?" He whispered.

"You'll just sit there and talk." Derek pointed out, turning in his seat to face his sister and Troy.

"That's easy for you to say. You can make out with your girlfriend." He shot back.

Samantha popped her head up. "You'll live, I'm sure."

Gabriella giggled softly and discreetly squeezed his hand before standing up. "I'm just going to the bathroom." She smiled slightly at Troy before heading to the toilets. She walked in the vacant one and leaned against the wall, waiting. This was a long shot, risky but it totally exhilarated her.

There was a tap on the door. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" A familiar voice asked sarcastically.

She smiled and opened the door and Troy stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He looked down on the petite girl in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her up against the wall. Her arms curled around his neck and she smiled at him. "Now you get to touch me."

Troy smirked down at her. "You don't say." He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. His hands travelled under her shirt and felt her smooth skin. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she opened her mouth without hesitation, allowing him to caress her tongue with his own. He left her lips and started dusting her jawline and neck with open mouth kisses.

She giggled quietly. "Troy, we've got to go."

"No." He mumbled into her neck.

"We-We've been g-gone a wh-while. They'll kn-know what we're d-doing." She managed breathlessly.

"Let them. It's just Derek and Sam." He muttered.

She gasped when he bit her sensitive spot and clutched his head closer to her neck. "Tr-Troy, I-I'm seri-serious."

He groaned into the crook her neck and straightened up. "I guess you're right."

"Have you made any marks?" She asked frantically.

He took some of her hair and brought it over her shoulder. "There, no one will know."

"Troy, I hate you." She mumbled, walking out of the bathroom and heading to her seat. She sat down and picked up her book from her bag. Troy shifted past her and took his seat next to the window.

"That was fun." He commented quietly.

"Yeah except I can't move my hair in case people see that mark." She hissed.

* * *

Jack sat down and pulled Rachel's plate close to him so he could cut the meat up. "Do you think this was a good idea?"

Eva, who was staying for dinner, nodded. "I think so. I think after everything they've been through, it would do them good to be close."

"But what if they...you know?" He asked skeptically as he placed the plate back in front of his daughter.

"Jack, honey, calm down. Do you know how much it meant to them that we trusted them?" Lucille asked.

Jack sighed. "I guess."

Eva shook her head, cutting into a piece of gravy covered lamb. "I know my daughter and they sleep over in each other's rooms every night. If they were going to do that, they would've done it by now."

Rachel chewed on a piece of potato. "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full." Lucille scolded.

The little girl swallowed and looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, mummy."

"Honey, we're talking about Troy and Gabriella doing grown up things." Eva covered quickly.

"Nice save." Jack noted. "I just can't sit here, though."

"What are you going to do? Get on a plane to California?" Lucille aasked sarcastically.

Jack opened his mouth.

She quickly pointed a stern finger at him. "Oh no, don't you dare."

Eva sighed. "Listen guys, this is important to them. Just leave it. Gabriella is scared to death of doing _that_ with a guy because she doesn't want to go through what I did."

"Why? What happened?" Lucille asked with concern.

* * *

Gabriella breathed in the ocean air as she stepped outside the beach house their friends and family had rented for them. She had changed and was now wearing a white bikini white a pink sarong around her waist. She watched as Derek and Samantha shared a picnic on the beach and sighed. _Why can't my life be as straight forward as that? And the worst part is-_

"Brie!" A voice called.

She walked down the wooden steps, onto the sand and smiled at Troy. "Hey Troy."

"I want to show you something." He said, hopping up and down in excitement.

"What is it?" She asked, giggling.

"Come with me." He took her hand, grinning and pulled her across the beach and to some black rocks. He looked at her proudly.

"You...You wanted to show me some rocks?" She asked in confusion.

"No." He said, covering her eyes with his hands and starting to slowly walk forwards, around the rocks. He released his hands and leaned down to her ear. "Now open your eyes." He whispered.

Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped. There, in front of her was an empty beach. Simple but it meant a lot to her. There was a deserted wooden dock a bit further up and she smiled when she saw a blanket set out. "How did you find this?"

Troy shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I just walked and here it was."

She looked at him and admired him. He was wearing a white polo t-shirt and some soft blue shorts. "This is perfect, you know that, right?"

Troy nodded. "I figured."

* * *

Troy pulled back from the kiss and groaned, taking his mobile from his pocket. "Derek, what is it?"

"_Is Gabby with you?_" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's fine." Troy quickly hung up and turned back to Gabriella.

She giggled quietly and looked up at him. The sun was setting and they were lying under the dock together having a _private _moment in which had been interrupted six times: Chad, Eva, Sharpay, Chad, Jack and Derek. Troy had taken his shirt off apparently because of the heat but Gabriella thought otherwise. She was lying on the sand and Troy was currently, propped up on his right hand, looking down on her.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"You're so perfect." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his left hand.

She shook her head, sitting up and confusing him. "Troy, get real. How am I perfect?"

"What's your grade point average?" He asked in confusion.

"Four point oh." She replied.

"And what do I say to you at least once a day?" He asked, stroking her hair lovingly.

"That you love me and that I'm beautiful." She whispered.

"Well, then. You are perfect. Maybe not to other people but they don't matter. I love you because _I_ think you're perfect." He said sincerely.

She nodded slowly and a tear dripped down her cheek. "I believe you, I swear. But, I'm just...I don't know. Scared, I guess."

"What about?" Troy asked, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Gabriella shook her head softly. "Derek doesn't have the same father as me. My mum was still in college and she got pregnant and his dad just left her. Then, she graduated and got married to my papa and a few years later, they had me. But the point is, I don't want to be like my mama. All through my mama's life she's hurt. I promised myself I wouldn't get close to you. But I did. And I'm glad I did." Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

Troy moved over, wrapping her in his arms and he rocked her back and fore. "Brie? Brie, look at me."

She lifted her head and sniffed.

"I will not hurt you. I promise." He whispered as he kissed her, slowly pushing her back against the sand.


	25. His biggest fear

**A/N: This chapter took me a long while because I actually had writer's block. lol**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Samantha**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 24 – His biggest fear

Gabriella sat on the steps and watched a firework display that was being set off that evening. She was still in her bikini and sarong and was rubbing her hands together in the cold. Troy knew, literally, everything to know about her and that's what scared her. It scared her to realise that she had let Troy in all of the way. She hadn't meant to, she was quite happy for him to stay in Hollywood and be oblivious to her existence but knowing that he knew all of her secrets scared her because that meant she was vulnerable to Troy. Troy was capable of hurting her and she knew it.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Troy approaching with a large mug of coffee and a blanket. "Hi Troy."

"I thought you might be cold." He said, giving her the coffee and slipping the blanket around her shoulders before sitting next to her.

She took a sip gratefully and nodded. "I am. What about you?"

"I'm fine." He replied, taking the cup and taking his own sip.

She raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"Okay, I am a bit cold." He sighed, taking the edge of the blanket and placing it around his own shoulders.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered as a few more fireworks were set off.

Troy nodded silently. "Do you want to go bowling tomorrow?"

She turned her head and laughed. "That's random. But, yes. I'd like that. But, in the afternoon, we go swimming."

Troy nodded. "It's a deal."

They watched the fireworks quietly and Gabriella slowly rested her head on Troy's shoulder. "I wonder if we'd be as strong if I was older."

"I don't know. But, I'm glad you're the age you are." He whispered softly.

"You know Derek's planning on proposing to Sam." She said quietly, spotting her brother and Samantha on the beach, sharing a sweet kiss before turning their heads back to the fireworks.

"Really?" Troy asked sarcastically. "Never saw that one coming."

Gabriella giggled quietly. "I know. He's so in love with her. He puts on this act of being tough and fearless but I think his biggest fear is losing her."

"No." He replied quietly, his gaze still locked on the fireworks before turning to Gabriella. "His biggest fear is losing you. You see it in his eyes. When you're hurt...the look on his face...He loves you so much. I know that. Believe me, when he punched me, I got the picture."

Gabriella giggled quietly and kissed his cheek. "You know, it sounds childish and stupid but I promised him that when I get married, he'd walk me down the aisle. He's the closest thing I've got to a dad."

Troy nodded quietly. "I know, baby."

She stood up silently. "I'm going to go to bed. Are you coming?"

Troy smiled slightly and nodded, following her into the house.

* * *

"That was not fair!" Gabriella yelled half-heartedly through giggles as she threw a gutter-ball. "You tripped me."

"You'll get over it." Troy smirked, picking up a ball and lining it up. He was about to swing back when he saw Gabriella slipping her jacket off, innocent enough, right? Not to Troy. To Troy, that brief moment, where her tanned shoulders were being exposed, was going in slow motion. They had a lane right by a window and the sun was making Gabriella's brown curls glow beautifully. He swung his arm back unconsciously and let it go, only redirecting his attention to the lane when he realised he, too, had a gutter ball.

Gabriella giggled. "Well, Mr Bolton, revenge is always sweet."

His eyes widened. "You knew you were doing that!" He accused.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently. "I was only taking my jacket off. Anyway, my turn." She took a ball and walked over to the lane, taking a back swing and releasing the heavy ball. "Strike!"

Troy frowned. "I can't believe I got beat by a girl. A fourteen year old girl!"

Gabriella shook her head as she undid her shoelaces. "Maybe but it's just basic physics and geometry."

"So that's why I lost." He muttered, handing his shoes over at the counter and slipping his sneakers on.

Gabriella did the same and smirked. "Are you sure you graduated high school. From what I hear, it doesn't sound like you passed many classes."

"I did!" Troy defended as they left the arcade.

"Like what? You don't understand Spanish, you obviously don't get physics or geometry..." She rambled.

"How about ice cream?" He interrupted.

She stopped talking and grinned like a little girl. "Ice cream? Yes please!"

Troy chuckled and they approached an ice cream van. "Um, one ninety-nine and one...Brie, what do you want?"

Gabriella stared at the board before turning to the driver who was handing Troy his ice cream. "Can I have a strawberry ninety-nine with chocolate sauce please?"

The man nodded and handed her the cone. "Two twenty please."

Troy handed the money over and they started walking through the park. "So, we'll have this and then go swimming?"

Gabriella took a bite of her flake and nodded. "Sounds cool." She thought of something as she slowly ate her chocolate flake. "Hey, Troy?"

He turned his head towards her and gasped when the coldness of her ice cream came in contact with his nose. "Oh no, you didn't, Montez."

Gabriella shrugged, placing her cone in the bin. "Maybe I did...Maybe I didn't."

Troy placed his own cone in the bin and stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Really?" He then pounced on her, wrestling her to the floor.

Gabriella then rolled them over and grinned down on him. "Pinned you."

Troy pushed her off. "Let me up!" He then leapt on her again but, once again she pinned him to the grass.

"Pinned you again." She smiled cheekily.

"How do you know how to wrestle?" He asked, staring up at her.

"It's called having an older brother. When Rachel grows up, you'll be wrestling with her too." She smiled softly, leaning down and quickly brushing her lips against his cheek.

* * *

Troy dunked himself under the water and splashed around. Gabriella was sat on the dock and burst into giggles at the sight. "Troy, come on!"

"I'm drowning!" He spluttered, waving his arms around.

She shook her head and stood up, walking back and running, doing a cannonball into the cold water. "This is freezing!"

"I'll warm you up." He compromised, snaking his arms around her waist.

She rolled her eyes. "Working on your pick up lines?"

"I got that from Chad!"

"That explains it." She muttered, shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes. "He's not that bad."

Gabriella nodded. "He is, though." She smiled at him before kissing him sweetly.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Man, I've got it bad for you, right?"

"According to everyone we know." She whispered softly.

* * *

Gabriella took a sip of her coffee and entwined her finger's with Troy's that were hung around her shoulder. "Oh, hi Derek." She said, noticing her brother and Samantha enter the living room.

Derek smiled at the couple who were cuddled up on the sofa. "How was swimming?"

"Great." Troy answered.

"What have you guys been doing?" Gabriella asked.

"We went to the movies and then had some food at a restaurant." Samantha explained.

"Cool. We're watching this and then going to bed." Gabriella explained.

"Cool. I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas and then we can watch something after you guys go." Samantha asked.

He nodded and kissed her before she went into the bedroom she was sharing with him. He was still staring at the door when he heard laughing. He turned and saw Troy and Gabriella laughing breathlessly on the couch. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Troy stopped laughing and looked at him. "Dude, you're hooked. And you're planning on making out with her."

"Says the man with a fourteen year old." He shot back, flopping down next to Gabriella.

"Touché." Troy muttered, turning his attention back to the TV screen.

Gabriella giggled, resting a hand on his chest. "Calm down, superstar."

Troy relaxed and sighed, stroking Gabriella's hair. "I know. I'm sorry, Brie."

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "It's okay."

Samantha walked back out and sat down next to Derek and rested her head on his shoulder. "So when does this finish?"

"Now." Gabriella sighed, giving the remote to Derek and standing up. "Good night." She smiled and walked into her bedroom and laid Troy's shirt and her shorts on the bed. She pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head and let her hair out of the pony tail. She jumped when she heard the door open. She turned around, holding her shirt to her chest and relaxed when she saw Troy. "Troy, you scared me."

He smirked, closing the door behind him and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. "If I know this was what I was going to see, I'd have come sooner."

She rolled her eyes. "Troy, I want my pyjamas on."

"Why do that when I'd take the shirt off again?" He asked cheekily.

She shook her head. "I'm putting my pyjamas on." She said determinedly as she grabbed her pyjamas and walked into the adjoining bathroom to change, torturing him.

She walked back out in his shirt and her shorts. Troy had stripped down to his boxers and was lying on the bed, sitting against the headboard. She placed her dirty clothes in her bag before crawling onto the bed next to Troy. "Hey." He whispered quietly to her as she settled in his arms.

She kissed his bare chest softly and smiled up at him. "Hey."

Troy stared at her beautiful face that was split in a small smile before taking her upper arms and pinning her to the mattress and smiling down at her. "Well, Montez, what are we doing tonight?"

"I guess something involving my boyfriend lying on top of me." She whispered, running her hands over his chest.

"I guess it does." He whispered before leaning down slowly and kissing her sweetly. The kisses got hotter as their tongues battled furiously for dominance. Troy's hands slowly pulled her shirt up and broke away to pull it over her head. His eyes widened when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra.

She realised it too and quickly brought her arms over her chest in protection. She looked up nervously at him and tried to move under him but he held her firmly. "Troy, let me go."

"Why? You're beautiful." He gently removed her arms and gazed down at her. "At least I think so." He whispered before kissing her gently again. He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "I won't go all the way but if you don't like anything I do, just tell me."

She nodded quietly.

He started to softly kiss her neck and bit down on her soft spot. She gasped loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. He trailed down and started to kiss her breasts softly. He looked up at her and kissed her lips. "I love you so much."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you too."


	26. Troy's confusion

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but good news! English coursework is over and done with. Bad news is I have to start my second science case study. Any aliens who read my stories please contact me lol.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Rachel**

**Derek**

**Samantha**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Troy's confusion

Eva, Jack, Lucille and Taylor all rolled their eyes as Chad started jumping up and down in excitement. Rachel was carefully balanced on his shoulders and giggled when she bobbed up and down. "He's coming home." He reminded everyone.

Taylor sighed. "Yes, Danforth. We got that the first ninety-nine times!" She growled.

Chad stood still, knowing that tone. "Sorry, Tay." He muttered, scanning the crowds for Troy.

Jack shook his head. "Taylor, how do you put up with him?"

She shrugged. "I ask myself that everyday."

Chad took Rachel from his shoulders and set her on his hip before running off. "Troy! Dude!"

Troy approached and smiled at him as they did a hi-5 routine. "Hey dude."

"What's with the extra case?" He asked in bewilderment.

Gabriella ran up and jumped onto Troy's back as he, luckily, caught her legs. "That's what's with the extra case."

Chad chuckled. "Already got you carrying bags. What's happening with you man?"

Troy shrugged and kissed Rachel's forehead. "And how are you, Chels?"

"Daddy's been teaching me basketball!" She stated proudly.

Gabriella rested her chin on Troy's shoulder. "You might be able to beat Troy one day."

Derek approached with Samantha, he was carrying both of their bags. "Sam, what do you have in here?" He whined.

Samantha smirked. "I told you. Clothes, make-up...oh and shoes. Can't forget shoes."

"Why couldn't you carry the bags?" Troy asked, turning his head to see Gabriella.

"Hello? Manicure!" She exclaimed in unison with Samantha.

Troy and Derek rolled their eyes. Chad set Rachel on the ground and she ran off to Lucille. Chad picked up the bags Troy had been carrying and they all went over to their friends. "Hey people. Troy Bolton back in Albuquerque."

Eva rushed over. "Troy Bolton, put my daughter down so I can hug her."

Troy let Gabriella from his arms and she landed on her bottom on the floor, accompanied with an 'oof'. "Not like that." She said through gritted teeth before getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

Eva embraced her daughter. "Oh, sweetie. How was your vacation? Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it? Please, they-" Derek started before Troy clamped a hand over his mouth.

"If you want to live, shut it." He let his hand dropped to his side and he straightened his jacket in a cool manner.

Gabriella turned to face her brother. "Don't worry Troy. Him and Sam did way more than we did."

Derek glared at her. "It's a good job we're in public. Otherwise, sleep with your eyes open." He hissed, hugging Eva.

Lucille hugged Troy tightly. "Troy, honey, are you alright?"

Troy nodded as he pulled back. "I'm great, mum. How have you been?"

Gabriella smiled to herself. She hadn't even considered asking her mother how she was. She just took it for granted that if there was a problem, she'd tell her. Maybe that was a habit she should grow out of. Taking things for granted. It could land her in serious trouble and she could lose Troy if he thought she was taking him for granted. But she wasn't and she knew that. But, did he?

"I'm fine, sweetie. How was California?" Lucille asked, ruffling her son's hair.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Mum, you messed my hair up!" He whined. His hand returned to his jeans pocket and he grinned. "California was amazing."

Jack smirked, resting a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Trying to impress a certain girl, son?"

Troy frowned but turned to look where Gabriella was sitting on a bench, showing Rachel some things she had bought in California. She flipped some hair over her shoulder and hugged the little girl. She looked up, smiling at Troy before waving at him.

"Son, snap out of it." Jack exclaimed.

Troy jumped and turned to his father. "Dad, leave it."

* * *

Gabriella glanced at Samantha as Troy and Derek told Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor about there _attempts_, for want of a better word, at surfing. They both sighed and held the cushions they were holding tightly to their faces.

"_And when you feel the wave coming, hop up and stand like this." Troy explained, demonstrating what he meant to Gabriella. They were just practising on the sand so Gabriella could get the hang of it._

_Gabriella did the same thing but she slipped and fell backwards, ending up looking at the clear sky. "Hi Troy." She mumbled as she got to her feet._

_He burst out laughing and fell to his knees in hysterics. "Sorry, Brie but that was funny." He stood up again and stood behind her on the surfboard. "Okay, stand sideways, but turn your upper body to the ocean." He placed his hands on her waist, turning her body the way he directed. "Bend your knees slightly and hold your arms to the side straight, like this." He took her hands and extended them to the sides._

_She turned her head to face him and smiled. "You're a great teacher. You know that, right?"_

_They were on the beach Troy had found so they were free to do what they wanted. "I've been told." He whispered against her lips before kissing her fiercely._

_She pulled back and smiled. "Well, do you think I'm ready?"_

_Troy nodded. "And don't worry. If you're in trouble, I'll come to your rescue."_

_Gabriella grinned, grabbing her board and running out into the water with Troy following. They both lay on the boards, waiting for a wave. She looked across at him. "Thanks Troy."_

"_For what?" He asked in confusion._

_She shrugged. "I don't actually know but thanks anyway." She felt the wave coming and hopped up onto the board but, once again, slipping and falling into the water._

"_BRIE!" Troy yelled, diving into the water and pulling her over to the shore. She coughed and spluttered and Troy stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded and sat up. "Let's try again."_

"And the second time, she didn't even bother, she just sort of dived head first into the water." Troy laughed.

Gabriella hit him over the head. "Excuse me." She said quietly before standing up and walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. She walked slowly over to her balcony and leaned on the railing. Why was Troy being like this? He was hurting her. Bad. But, why couldn't she just tell him that? He always told her he'd stop if she didn't like something.

She jumped slightly when two arms snaked around her waist from behind. Troy kissed her cheek lightly and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What's up?"

"The sky." She muttered.

"Gabriella." Troy warned, turning her around.

Gabriella sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I tried so hard to impress you. I thought maybe you'd think I was... I just wanted to impress you by being able to surf. But, all that happened was that you laugh with your friends about it."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was hurting you. I wouldn't have done it if I did know. Besides," He brought her closer to his body by her hips. "Why would you want to impress me?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. You impress me all the time. You write songs, act, ride horses, surf and drive! And then there's me. What can I do?"

"Beat Troy Bolton at bowling?" He chuckled lightly at his own joke but stopped when he realised she wasn't laughing. "Listen, Brie, I love you because you're perfect to me. I love you because of everything you do and everything you don't do. You can't surf. So what? Do you see any beaches in Albuquerque?"

She giggled quietly and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I just...I guess I wanted to have something else that you're good at."

He kissed her forehead sweetly. "You don't have to. We have plenty in common. We both sing, love horses, got yelled at by my dad."

She laughed along and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're right...for once."

"HEY!" Troy protested, slinging her over his shoulder and throwing her onto the bed before climbing on top of her. "I might have to punish you for that."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know. Maybe kissing?" He asked, softly brushing some curls behind her ear.

"Maybe that's alright." She whispered before he leaned down and kissed her hungrily and passionately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth the moment she parted her lips. Her arms were around his neck and was pressing his well toned body further against her own. His mouth travelled down to her neck and planted soft, loving kiss on her delicate skin.

"Dude, is Gabby..." Derek's voice trailed off.

They both sat up and threw pillows at him. "Derek!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't go five minutes without attacking each other!" He shot back.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she stood up. "The point is you always interrupt."

"I don't mean to. But, to be honest, I'm glad I did. I don't want to know how far you guys could go if I don't come in when I do." He shuddered, leaving the room.

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned to see Troy smirking at. "What?"

He chuckled, standing up. "Well, isn't it ironic? The moment Derek should have stopped us in California, he didn't. And then he goes on about how he's glad he stopped us from going any further."

She processed the information and then started giggling. "I guess that is pretty funny."

"See what I mean?" Troy laughed, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist tightly. He smiled down at her. "Maybe we should think about locks on doors."

"My mama wouldn't let us. She still doesn't trust you fully. She trusts you just not how I do. I am, after all, her little girl." Gabriella explained quietly.

Troy shook his head. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. I am the one who is passing all of her AP classes unlike someone I know." She smirked, poking him in the chest.

"It was a stressful time for me! I was basketball captain and..." His voice trailed off, clearly trying to think up an excuse.

She giggled and stood on her tip toes, trying to give him a kiss. "Will you stop thinking of an excuse and help me?"

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Maybe one day we won't have any interruptions."

"Maybe one day pigs will fly." She laughed. "What with your dad, my brother and Chad?"

"Yeah. Derek is actually worse than Chad. Once, Chad found me with a girl doing..._that_." He whispered.

Gabriella felt her cheeks flush and she stepped from Troy's embrace, suddenly feeling awkward around him. "That must have been embarrassing." She whispered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She suddenly missed the warmth of Troy's body but couldn't be near him while he talked about his past girlfriends. _What were you thinking, Gabriella? He's twenty! Of course he'll have had other girlfriends._

"I'm sorry, Brie. That came out wrong." Troy covered hurriedly, pulling her closer to him.

"I know." Gabriella murmured, pulling away from him again. "Troy, can I be alone for a while?"

Troy frowned but nodded all the same. "I'll call you tonight, baby." He whispered and leaned down, wanting to kiss her lips but she turned her head and he got her cheek instead. He straightened up, even more confused than ever. She always did it the other way around so he caught her lips. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I really am sorry, Brie, for whatever I've done." He let his hand stroke her arm before leaving the room and descending the stairs. He poked his head into the lounge. "Derek, can you keep an eye on Brie for me?"

Derek nodded. "What happened?"

"I said something that made her uncomfortable and she wants to be alone." Troy explained. "Can you call me if anything happens?"

Derek stood up. "Of course."

Troy left them and started walking home. Gabriella was thinking. He knew that. But, he also knew that what she was talking about wasn't good.


	27. Gotta go my own way

**A/N: Sad chapter alert. These next few chapters are going to be dramatic. Just a warner.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Gotta go my own way - HSM 2**

**I do own:**

**Rachel**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Gotta go my own way

Troy was confused now more than ever. His fifteen year old girlfriend **(A/N: Remember, it was her birthday on their anniversary) **stopped talking to him for the last week of semester break and then suddenly started talking to him again the first day she was back at East High. He put it down to hormones. _Breeding grounds for hormones_. He recalled Gabriella's words from when they first started dating.

He opened the fridge and got the carton of milk before going to get a glass. Yes, Troy Bolton is the only guy in the universe to not drink from the carton. After being hit by Lucille, Gabriella, Eva, Taylor and even Sharpay, he learnt very quickly to drink from a glass. It was the same for leaving the toilet lid up.

He had been to New York for the last two days that Gabriella wasn't speaking to him for a concert and to sort some things out with his manager. He had flown back and the next day, during gym, Jack had asked him to help Gabriella with the basketballs and things got a lot like California.

_Jack walked into the gym with Troy trailing behind. He was dreading this. Gabriella was here and she still wasn't speaking to him. Jack blew his whistle, gaining the attention of the freshmen class. "Miss Montez, will you go and get the basketballs? Troy can help."_

"_What?" Troy hissed in disbelief as Gabriella headed out of the gym._

"_Troy, just help her. I don't know what's happened but this is the perfect opportunity to sort it out." Jack whispered._

_Troy nodded and took a deep breath before following Gabriella. He opened the door to closet, now making sure there was handle on the other side before letting it click shut. He turned around and was immediately pinned against the door by a petite body and a hand reached up, forcing his head down to Gabriella's. His eyes were wide in shock until he shrugged to himself and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. He started walking them backwards, wanting to pin her against the opposite wall, but Gabriella tripped over part of a skipping rope and she fell backwards, pulling Troy with her._

_When they hit the floor, Gabriella pulled back and giggled quietly. She then stopped giggling and looked up at Troy who was pinning her to floor of the storage closet. "I'm sorry, Troy."_

_He brushed some curls out of her face and smiled down at her. "Calm down. My girlfriend didn't speak to me for a week. We both set foot in a closet and she pins me to the door, sucking my face off. Just tell me what I did wrong."_

_She sighed softly and he leaned down to plant comforting kisses all over her face. She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I just felt awkward because you mentioned doing...well, you know, with another girl."_

_Troy pulled back and sighed. "I didn't mean to mention it. I've just always used that of an example of Chad interrupting me with a girl."_

_Gabriella started giggling randomly, fiddling with the locks of his hair._

"_What are you laughing at?" He asked in confusion._

"_I can just see your face." She then realised what she said and she quickly covered. "Not that I imagine you naked or anything. I..."_

_Troy shook his head, laughing. "Calm down. I don't mind you admiring my perfect body."_

"_Shouldn't you say that you admire my perfect body?" She shot back._

"_But you already know I do." He whispered against her lips._

He laughed slightly at the memory. Sharpay had actually had to come and find them, not liking the fact that Troy's shirt was somewhere else or where his hand was going. He took a long gulp of his milk and looked out of the kitchen window. He jumped when he felt two arms wrap excitedly around his waist behind and immediately started to lift his shirt up.

He chuckled. "Brie, I don't think that's a good idea considering my parents are going to be home soon." He turned in her arms, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Then can't we go to your room?" She whined, still trying to lift his shirt up.

Troy shook his head. "No can do, babe. I'm waiting for something in the mail."

She stopped struggling, and just left her hands grasping the hem of his shirt. "Then why don't you go and get it?"

"I'm too nervous." He admitted.

"Then I can go and get it." She offered, going to step away.

He swiftly pulled her back. "No." He said quickly.

She frowned in confusion. "Why not?"

"Well, I...uh...we can kiss. Just can't take our shirts off." He quickly covered, leaning down to capture lips in a kiss.

Gabriella held up a hand in front of his mouth. "What are you hiding from me?"

Troy swallowed hard. "It's nothing. It's just something that happened in New York."

"What happened in New York?"

Troy sighed. "Gabriella!" He exclaimed, walking to the other side of the kitchen, making her jump. "I will tell you as soon as my parents walk through that door just stop with the questions!"

Gabriella nodded silently, walking past him and into the lounge.

Troy groaned loudly. What was he thinking? He followed her quickly in time to see a few silent tears trickle down her cheeks as she channel surfed on the TV. He sat next to her and sighed. "Babe, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, Troy. Stop with the apologising. The thing is, you're hiding something from me. I've told you every stinking part of my life and you listened. I listened to you too when you had to tell me something. So what is so big that you have to hide it from me?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, turning his body to her. "I promise you, you will find out as soon as my parents step through that door." He pointed in the vague direction of his front door. "Just trust me. It's nothing bad."

She looked into his eyes that were shining with tears. She smiled at him before leaping onto him, causing them to fall to the floor. "Just don't scare me like that. I thought it was something serious or something!" She giggled from below him.

"I'd tell you if it was serious." Troy promised as he leaned down, kissing her full on the mouth.

"Son, it's here!" Jack yelled happily, running into the lounge and smirking at what he saw.

Troy and Gabriella quickly stood up, brushing themselves off. Troy grabbed the envelope from his father and tore it open, scanning the piece of paper he was holding with shaking hands. A smile spread across his face and he pumped his fist into the air. "I got the part of Link Larkin!"

Lucille and Rachel rushed to him and embraced him. "Oh honey." Lucille kissed her son's cheek.

Jack slapped Troy's shoulder. "Well done, son."

Gabriella stood there. _Link Larkin._ "Link Larkin as in _Hairspray_?" She asked quietly.

Troy nodded enthusiastically. "I auditioned while I was in New York."

Gabriella shook her head. "Excuse me." She went to leave but Troy leapt forward and grabbed her wrist, restraining her from moving. "Troy, let me go!"

Troy looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She stared at him like it was the stupidest question in the world. And, in a way, it was. "You have to ask? Did you think about the result of this, Troy? At all?"

"Well, I-"

Gabriella interrupted. "Troy, you getting this part is great and I'm happy for you, I am. But, it means you're going to leave to tour the country!"

"Well, I didn't think I'd get the part." Troy spoke quietly.

"You're Troy Bolton! Of course you'd get the part. Troy, if you'd have told me, I could've prepared myself. Now...I have to say good bye and I'm not ready! You promised you wouldn't hurt me!" She cried, running out of the house.

* * *

Gabriella rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she stood behind the candy counter. She still didn't understand how he could do this to her. Admittedly, at the time they weren't talking but they'd been back together for a week already!

"Hey Gabs." A voice said softly.

She looked up and saw Chad standing there. "Hey Chad."

"How're you holding up?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know. I just know I have to say good bye but I can't now." She whispered.

"He's in the ballroom tonight doing a concert. You should go and talk to him." He advised.

"Chad, it's not that easy. If he'd have told me I could've prepared myself for him leaving." She explained. "I've repeated this to everyone and I'm getting tired of it."

Chad sighed. "Gabs, you're tearing Troy apart."

"He should've thought about that when he was in New York. Or even when we got back together. 'Oh, Brie, I meant to tell you, I auditioned for a broadway play' is it that hard?" She yelled, closing the counter and walking to the ballroom where she knew Troy was rehearsing. I walked in and he stopped singing.

"Brie, what are you doing here?" Troy asked quietly, stopping his singing.

Gabriella sighed, walking up to him. "Doing something I guess I should've thought of before everything started, Troy. I don't want to do this but it's just too hard right now." She placed a CD in the stereo and stould in front of Troy, taking his hands.

_Italics – Gabriella_

**Bold – Troy**

Underline – Troyella

_I gotta say what's on my mind,  
Something about us,  
Doesn't seem right, these days,  
Life keeps getting in the way,  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan,  
Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say,  
But I gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way_

Troy held her hand to his chest, tears falling from his eyes. He shook his head, wanting to persuade her not to do it, but not wanting to stop her sweet harmony.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up,  
And watch them fall every time,  
Another colour turns to grey,  
And it's just too hard to watch it all,  
Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today,  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way_

**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
**_What about trust?  
_**You know I never wanted to hurt you.  
**_What about me?  
_**What am I supposed to do?  
**_I gotta leave but _I'll miss you

He then embraced her tightly, not wanting this to be the end.

_So, I've got to move on and be who I am  
_**Why do you have to go?  
**_I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
_**I'll try to understand  
**_We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now,  
_**I want you to stay  
**_I gotta go my own way_

Gabriella pulled back and cried. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me. I've been thinking about this a lot. And I don't belong in your world. Like the song said." She shook her head softly and ran out of the ballroom.

She had dreamt of a happy ending with Troy since he had become famous but now she was positive it would never happen.


	28. Doing the right thing

**A/N: Sad chapter alert! Get the tissues! There is Spanish in this chapter but, once again, don't get at me because I'm using google translator. To answer sexysinger's question of 'Did Gabi and Troy have sex or didn't they?'. No, I can positively say as the author of this story, they did not have sex. They just get intimate like it California if you re-read that chapter lol. Ummm... anyway, I'll let you get on with it.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Rachel**

**Samantha**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Doing the right thing

Gabriella was, surprising herself, Derek, Samantha **(A/N: remember they're seniors at East High)**, Zeke and Sharpay, laughing at some ridiculous comment that Zeke said about Sharpay because even though she was rich, she still wanted a job and there were people like Zeke and Gabriella who needed jobs.

They were walking down the hallways in East High together, Derek never leaving Gabriella's side since the 'Troy incident'. He shook his head. "If Sharpay wants to be independent, it's her choice."

"Thank you!" Sharpay exclaimed as they sat on one of the many benches that bordered the halls.

Gabriella shook her head. "I cannot believe you two are still together. I would've thought you guys would've broken up ages ago!"

"Nope." Zeke grinned, nuzzling his nose into Sharpay's hair.

Gabriella felt a sharp pain course through her stomach as jealousy boiled within her. Troy used to do that to her. He used to do a lot of simple things that only she noticed. And the worst part was she knew she only noticed them now because she couldn't see them anymore.

Samantha laughed. "I know. You two were the most unlikely couple."

"Not as unlikely as Troy and I." Gabriella muttered glumly.

"Things will work out." Derek promised, squeezing her shoulders.

"Maybe. But, I still think that..." Her voice trailed off but not in the dreamy way that usually happened when she saw Troy.

He walked up to them and took a deep breath. "Brie, can I please talk to you?"

Gabriella stood up to face him , slinging her bag over her shoulder. "No. And since you're going to ask again. No. Again. And stop calling me Brie." She held a long, hard gaze with him for the longest time.

Troy eventually looked down at the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sometimes that just isn't good enough." She whispered just as quietly before walking towards her homeroom.

* * *

Gabriella stretched her arms in gym, looking away from Troy on purpose. "I can't believe how much he's pining for me."

Sharpay and Zeke glanced at each other before Sharpay spoke. "Gabs, he's been in gym every Monday since September. It's hardly a surprise he's here."

"Speaking of which." Zeke coughed, pushing Sharpay a few feet away as Troy approached.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Bolton." Gabriella snapped, moving to walk away.

Troy grabbed her upper arm, preventing her from moving. "No but I do." He held on tighter when she strained to get away. "Please hear me out."

"No." Gabriella said stubbornly, gaining the attention of the rest of the class and Jack who had just walked in.

"Alright class. Get back to stretching those muscles. Troy, Gabriella. Outside." Jack ordered, pointing to the door.

Gabriella shook her head fiercely, Troy's hand still grasping her arm. Their eyes were connected and everyone was staring at them. "Yo no voy con él en cualquier lugar!" **(A/N: I'm not going anywhere with him!)**

Jack frowned. "What?"

Zeke stepped forward, being a B+ student in Spanish. "She said she's not going anywhere with him."

"But you have to talk this out." Jack said softly. "What do you want to do? Have the talk right here in front of the class?"

"Si." She replied instantly.

Zeke stepped forward. "She speaks Spanish when she's angry."

"We got that." Troy shot back, his hand was still wrapped tightly around Gabriella's upper hand. She didn't want him to keep touching her but he was, admittedly, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers.

"Fine. I'm sick to death of this and it's been two days. You guys are going to talk in front of everyone here." Jack decided.

Gabriella rolled her eyes stubbornly.

Troy sighed. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I fue una sorpresa bien." Gabriella retorted and Zeke translated. **(A/N: It was a surprise alright)**

"Just know that I'm really sorry and I'm going to decline." He said softly.

Gabriella sighed, taking her free hand and prising Troy's from her, or lack of according to a joke between Troy and Derek, biceps. She held both of his hands and looked deeply and lovingly into his eyes. "I'm actually forcing myself to speak English so that you understand. I know you're sorry and maybe I overreacted. But, it still hurt, Troy. I'm not forgiving you but the thing is, I don't want you to decline."

"We can work this out...Brie." He said her name slowly, not knowing if she would be alright with it.

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Troy Bolton you are so stubborn. I want you to take this part because it's a great oppurtunity and they don't come around all the time. And I'm fifteen. I don't know who I am or who I want to be. If you take this part it gives us both time to figure exactly who we are and what we want from life. Besides, this is your dream. Take it. Live it. Enjoy it."

"But," He leaned down to her ear, not wanting the rest of her class to hear. "You're my dream."

She took a deep breath, leading him out of the gym and into the empty hallway. She smiled bravely up at him. "Troy, I believe in fate. It was fate that we met and I think that if we're meant to be together, we will find each other again. We just need to wait."

"You really want this for me." He whispered sadly.

She nodded. "I want this for you because I can't be in a relationship with so many commitments. I don't even know who I am. So, please Troy."

Troy took a deep breath. "But, Brie..."

"Don't make this harder than it already is. But, can I ask for one thing?" She asked quietly.

"Anything." He replied, stroking her cheek.

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon, Gabriella carried the cardboard box down into her lounge and set it on the floor before sitting next to Troy on the couch. "Are you ready?"

"No." Troy replied honestly. "But I have to do this."

She handed him the box and he took it and he gave her one as well. She reached in and took out two more shirts of Troy's and a pair of his shorts. She picked up a CD case. "What's this?"

"I recorded all of the songs you wrote. You know the ones you gave me for our anniversary." Troy explained softly.

She reached in again and took out Troy's book of _Watership Down_. "You're giving this to me?"

He nodded, kissing her knuckles sweetly. "I've read it a million times. I know it off by heart. I want you to have it."

Gabriella felt a tear leak from her eye and Troy kissed it away. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She reached in once again and took out a rectangular box. "A jigsaw?" She asked with confusion.

"It's a very special jigsaw. You'll have to do it to find out though." He said mysteriously.

She rolled her eyes, placing the things back into the box. "Now look in yours."

Troy opened the box she had given him and smiled. He held up a pink bikini and laughed. "Sorry, Brie, I'm more of a blue guy."

She giggled. "I wanted you to have that. I don't know why. I was going to give you the dress I wore for our anniversary or at least the dress you bought me but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

He rubbed her thigh softly. "Don't worry about it." He then pulled out a blanket. "This is from our movie nights. I thought you couldn't live without this."

"I found something else I can't live without so I figured he might as well keep it." She explained with a small smiled.

"There's nothing else." He said quietly.

"You don't need anything else. As long as you're living your dream and you keep that damn bikini and blanket, you will always have a part of me." She whispered.

"And the songs." He added.

"And the songs." She confirmed, smiling. It dropped a little and she placed a hand gently on his chest as she cried quietly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But, I'm still not forgiven, am I?" He asked knowingly.

"No. And you won't be for a long, long time." She said sternly.

"You sound just like my mum after the Christmas of oh-two." He replied thoughtfully.

"I don't want to know." She replied, standing up and shaking her head.

"That Christmas, I might have accidentally poured my mum's blue hair dye she was using for a fancy dress party into Rachel's bath. She came out blue. It was so funny but I was grounded for two months." He laughed.

Gabriella shook her head. "Remind not to leave you alone with my kids."

Troy smirked and reached up, from his sitting position on the couch, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, placing her on his lap. "You can trust me."

She nodded. "I know."

He swallowed, somewhat nervously, and his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. "And I'll always love you."

She nodded once again. "I know. And I love you too but I need you to do this."

He smiled at her bravely. "And I will do it. And I'll make sure we see each other again." He whispered before crashing his lips forcefully onto hers in a passionate embrace, her arms immediately locking around his neck. He licked her lips for permission and he caressed her tongue with his own. She moaned loudly into the kiss and she pressed her torso closely to his, placing her hand firmly on the side of his neck.

"Troy?" A voice called.

Troy pulled away from the kiss and sighed. "It's time, baby."

A few more tears slipped down Gabriella's cheeks as she kissed Troy's lips over and over again. She knew that she was the one to tell him to take the part of Link Larkin but she also knew that she would miss him. And she could only kiss him in her house because, well, it's not natural for a nearly twenty-one year old to kiss a fifteen year old.

Troy shook his head. "I've got to go."

She buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I know I wanted you to do this but, I'll miss you."

He kissed her hair. "I'll miss you too."

She stood up slowly and he followed, picking up the cardboard box Gabriella had given him. They walked through the house and stepped into the front garden where Jack, Lucille and Rachel were waiting by the car parked up the front. Eva and Derek were just stood by the house, waiting for Troy to leave. He carried his box and placed it in the boot of the car with the rest of his luggage.

He walked back to Eva and kissed her cheek. "See you around, Ms Montez."

"You made Gabby happy. Just remember her smile." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

He pulled back and moved onto Derek and they shared a 'manly hug'. "Take care of your sister."

"Only if you take care of yours." Derek reasoned as he pulled back.

Troy grinned but it faded when he stepped in front of Gabriella. "I'll miss you. Man, I've said that a lot today." He embraced the crying girl into his arms.

"Don't ever stop saying it." She whispered through her sobs.

"I love you." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too." She replied just as softly into his shirt.

He let go and held her hand for a while before walking over to the car and sitting in the back seat next to Rachel. Gabriella rubbed her bare arms soothingly, already knowing that Troy wasn't the end of a car ride anymore. She already missed his body warmth that only he had and the way he smelt, oh how she'd miss that. And his biceps! But, overall she would just miss her Troy.

"You did the right thing, sweetie." Eva said softly.

Gabriella nodded, her tears still falling freely. "I know." She stared at the disappearing figure of Troy's car before turning around and walking back into the house.

Troy had actually left her life and the worst part was that she never forgave him.


	29. Five years later

**A/N: Okay, time travel time. I know nothing is mentioned about the jigsaw in this chapter but it will in the next. Five years into the future lol. Just for ages:**

**Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke - 20**

**Troy, Chad, Taylor - 26**

**Derek, Samantha - 23**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Samantha**

**Rachel**

**Olivia**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Five years later

Gabriella blew a raspberry at the tiny girl who was lying on the grass in front of her. "Are you going to be a good girl and eat your food nicely, Via?"

The little girl's name was really Olivia but Gabriella instantly branded her as 'Via' instead. Olivia, who was about eighteen months old by now, had short hair that was a mix of both her father's and mother's, creating a light brown that had already started to curl which, Gabriella assumed, she inherited from her mother. Her skin was slightly tanned but that high lighted her blue eyes. She was wearing a soft yellow summer dress that high lighted her skin complexion.

Gabriella had been attending college and was in her second year of training to be a teacher, just turning twenty. She was focussing on teaching chemistry and was enjoying every minute of it. Sharpay was studying fashion design and Zeke was studying catering. Derek had graduated college two years ago, along with Samantha. He had studied medical while she studied architecture. They had stayed strong, much to everybody's amazement, and had got married a few months after graduation. Taylor had taken up a job at East High as an algebra teacher and Chad had opened up a gym close by to the school.

Gabriella shook her head, clearing her thoughts, when Olivia started babbling. She sighed. "Via, your daddy's going to be mad at me if you don't have your food. And I don't want that. Your daddy's scary when he's angry. But I love him." She smiled to the baby girl, softly stroking her hair.

Olivia giggled at Gabriella's touch and started blowing bubbles out of her saliva.

"Oh, Via!" Gabriella exclaimed, grabbing a bib from her bag and wiped the little girl's mouth. She was sat on the floor, under the shade of some trees, trying to have a picnic with Olivia. It turned out to be Gabriella making sure she was clean and making sure she ate. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Gabriella?" A familiar voice asked.

Gabriella looked up and smiled at Troy. He was now twenty-six and he was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a simple white button up shirt. She got to her feet and smiled all the more. She was wearing a pale pink, knee-length skit and a plain white tank top. "Hi Troy."

"Hey. It's great to see you." He exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

She pulled back slightly when she felt something hit her foot and she looked down to see Olivia on her hands and knees, crawling over their feet. "Via!" She bent down and scooped the little girl into her arms, tickling her stomach. "You're such a silly billy!"

Troy looked on in amusement. "Who's this gorgeous girl?"

Gabriella smiled proudly down at Olivia, enjoying the sound of her giggling. "This is Olivia. Olivia, this is your Uncle Troy."

Troy stroked her hair. "What's up, baby girl?" He paused for a but but felt the need to ask as they both sat down on the grass, Olivia still in Gabriella's arms. "Is she yours?"

Gabriella snapped her head up. "What?" She burst out laughing. "Mine? I wish. She's Derek's. He married Samantha and a couple of months later, they found out she was pregnant." **(A/N: bet you didn't see that coming. Maybe you did. Anyway on with the story) **She giggled silently when she saw Troy breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, well, congratulations to Derek. Rachel did mention something about Derek and Samantha. To be honest, I wasn't listening." Troy admitted. "Where is Derek?"

"Oh, he wanted some 'quality time' with Samantha. Who knows what that means?" She shuddered and looked down to her niece. "Are you going to eat some food for Uncle Troy?"

Olivia simply babbled. "Twoy!"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Amazing. She took three weeks to say my name and three seconds to say yours."

"Hey I'm a charmer." Troy said modestly.

"Do you want to feed her?" She asked softly.

"Sure." Troy replied, taking Olivia and the little girl gladly sucked the plastic spoon he placed in her mouth. "So, how's everyone?"

"Still together. Even Zeke and Shar." She giggled.

"And Chad and Tay." Troy pointed out, wiping Olivia's mouth with her bib.

"Yeah. I'm not sure which one is more unlikely." She said thoughtfully. She gained eye contact with Troy as they answered simultaneously. "Chad and Tay!"

Troy laughed. "Anyway, how have you been?"

Gabriella leaned back on her hands, her legs stretched out in front of her. "I'm...great. I really am. But, can you keep a secret?"

Troy raised her eyebrows. "I kept us a secret."

"Well, I feel better now you're here." She whispered, blushing immensely.

Troy chuckled, leaning over Olivia to kiss her lips quickly. "No need to be embarrassed around me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How long are you here for?"

Troy packed the food away and set Olivia's feet on the blanket that was covering the grass where she started bouncing up and down. "Three days." He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

Gabriella was silent for a while, thinking. "Troy, do you want to come over tonight? I'm staying with my mama over Easter break and she's staying at one of her friends' tonight."

Troy smiled at her. "I'd like that. Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." She smiled softly across at him.

* * *

Samantha groaned as they set foot in yet another shop. "I thought Sharpay was bad."

"So did I." Sharpay agreed. "I've never seen her like this before. Whatever she's planning tonight, it must be special."

Taylor groaned. "Do you think they could..."

Sharpay gasped. They were a fair few feet behind Gabriella so she wouldn't hear. "Do you think so?"

Samantha caught on with Taylor. "I see where you're going with this. When it was my first time with Derek, he went to great lengths to make it special. And Gabby seems to be going to great lengths considering this is the third mall we've been in!"

Taylor laughed. "Remember when you got married?"

Samantha nodded. "And then there was when I was pregnant."

"That was serious shopping and all but she must really want this." Sharpay concluded quietly. "We all know she hasn't fully got over Troy and we also know Troy isn't over her. When we're in LA at college, in our apartment, she locks herself in her room and listen to that CD he gave her before he left."

"When Derek and I visited him in New York he just rehearsed his lines all of the time we were there. I suppose to keep his mind occupied." Samantha explained.

"He was like that when Chad and I visited. Never talking about anything other than _Hairspray_." Taylor shook her head. "But, he's only here for three days! That's not enough to build a strong relationship that can last that amount of distance."

"I don't think she's ready a relationship with him again. I think she just wants him to have her virginity." Sharpay said softly.

* * *

Gabriella looked in her mirror. Now she thought about it, after walking through over twenty stores in three malls, she had bought an outfit like the ones she already owned. It was a simple black skirt that fell just above the knees and a pink button up blouse.

She jumped when the doorbell rang and she bounded down the stairs giddily and pulled the door open. "Hi, Troy. Derek? What are you doing here?" She quickly re-did another button on her blouse up, knowing what Derek would say.

"Samantha's moody again. She kicked me out. Again." Derek said in exasperation.

"But you can't stay here tonight. Troy's coming round." She explained quickly.

"So? I'll be upstairs the whole time." He promised.

"That's what I was afraid of." She muttered. "Can you go to Zeke's or Chad and Tay's?"

Derek sighed. "This night is important to you, isn't it?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, Derek. Please. Tomorrow, you can come here. Sam will probably take you back before then anyway. Do you know why she's moody?"

"No. I wish I did. It's always the same when she gets these mood swings." His eyes lit up when the realisation hit him. "I've got to go. Bye Gabby. Love you." He dashed out of the door.

Gabriella sighed, the door still wide open. "Love you too." She called, slumping against the wall and rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"I hope you're not too tired for our date." A voice said softly.

She looked up and saw Troy leaning casually against the door frame, his arms folded and one leg crossed over his other. He was wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt open over a white wife beater. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She leaned down and kissed him, finally happy that they could kiss in public!

Troy pulled back and smiled. "That's one way to greet a guy." He stepped inside the house and shut the door behind him, carrying her into the lounge and laid her softly on the couch, climbing on top of her, being careful not to crush her with his weight. "You know, you've got even more beautiful in the five years, three months and four days we haven't seen each other."

She raised her eyebrows. "It feels so good to just kiss you whenever I want." She whispered, her hands roaming his back, liking the fact he had got even more muscular.

Troy grinned at her. "I know. Derek visited me and said you turned eighteen. I was so happy."

"I can see why." She whispered before he pushed his mouth hungrily over hers. His tongue immediately started a furious battle with her own as she opened her mouth. Her hands quickly slipped the black shirt from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor before slipping her arms around his neck, pushing his body completely onto hers. She moaned when Troy's hands slipped between their bodies, quickly yanking the buttons of her blous open.

Troy pulled back when the need for oxygen was too much. He was breathing heavily, as was Gabriella, and he gazed down at her, brushing some dark curls behind her ear. He only then really noticed that she had had her hair cut to just below the shoulders, still with its natural curls. **(A/N: Like in HSM2)**. "You had your hair cut."

"Thank you, captain observant." She said cheekily.

"That hurt, Brie." He said, leaning up on his right hand and holding his chest with his left.

She giggled innocently. "You'll live, I'm sure. Hitting your head on a door frame has to hurt more, right?"

Troy nodded, kissing her forehead. "You got a point there. I think it actually hurt more than that killer of a hangover I went through while I was still remembering."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't sympathise because the hangover was-"

"-self inflicted. I know." Troy finished, smirking down at her, softly guiding the pink material off of her shoulders, leaving her in a plain white bra and her skirt.

"Troy?" She asked quietly as he rested his head in the familiar place of her cleavage, noticing, not in a pervert kind of way, that her breasts had also got bigger.

_She's grown up so much._ He thought. But then he realised he hadn't answered her. "Yeah?"

"Would you take something from me if I offered it?" She whispered, stroking his hair.

"I guess it would depend on what it is." He said in confusion.

"Then let me give you something I don't want anyone else to have." She said softly, forcing Troy to sit up opposite her as she took a sitting position.

"What is it?" Troy asked seriously.

Gabriella took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "My virginity. Troy, I want you to make love to me. I know you're going wherever in a couple of days and that's why I want to do this now. Otherwise, I know I'll regret it."

Troy stared at her thoughtfully. "You sure you want this?"

She nodded quietly, avoiding eye contact and blushing terribly. "This was a big mistake. Pretend I didn't say anything." She said quickly, trying to get her shirt on the right way.

Troy chuckled and held her hands in place, preventing her from moving. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I never said I didn't want to because I do. I just don't want to hurt you and I know by doing this, I will."

She nodded her head confidently. "I know. But, I need to do this. I don't know when I'll see you again and I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if this should've happened and I was stupid enough to let it go."

Troy smiled softly at her and kissed her lightly on the lips before standing up, offering her his hand. "Come on, then. I think your first time should be on a bed, not a couch."

She giggled, taking his hand as he pulled her up. "I think you're right." She leaned up on her tiptoes, finally being able to reach his lips after growing a few inches.

He pulled back and smiled. "You've grown up. In more ways than one."


	30. So close

**A/N: This chapter's a bit rocky so don't get at me but it has to be here. Trust me, I don't want it to be here but so far, in all of my stories I give Troyella a happy ending too often. Don't kill me!**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**So close - Jon McLaughlin**

**I do own:**

**Derek**

**Samantha**

**Olivia**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 29 – So close

Gabriella woke up the next morning in happiness. The sheets were wrapped around her body and she snuggled further into the pillows, not bothering to open her eyes. Troy had been almost positive she was in pain and she was. But, she wanted Troy to have a good time so she had to hide exactly how much pain she was in. She was good at doing that: being in pain so someone else could be happy.

She reached over slightly to touch Troy's chest but he wasn't there. She sat up, frowning and looked around the room, not seeing his clothes anywhere. She assumed he had gone downstairs to make breakfast or something and she got out of bed, findin some white three-quarter-length trousers and a white blouse **(A/N: like in what time is it?)**, every so often wincing at her sore legs as she got dressed.

She walked downstairs and frowned as she searched the kitchen and the lounge. She stepped outside and let a few tears slip from her cheeks as she saw Troy's car gone. She shut the door and collapsed onto the couch in tears. She felt something poking her back. She sat up and noticed a folded piece of paper. She opened it, her eyes scanning the scrawl that was Troy's handwriting.

_Dearest Brie,_

_As much as it pains be to say this,I must leave before you wake up. I wanted so bad to wake you up with soft kisses but I couldn't bear to say this in person. It hurts enough just writing this here. I must go to New York...again. I wish I could stay with you forever but I still have the task of figuring out who I am. I saw how you acted with Olivia and I am certain you will be a fantastic mother, to my children or otherwise._

_I know you're mad, upset, confused...Well, I certainly. But I know one thing, I will always love you._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Troy Bolton_

Gabriella read and re-read the letter over and over again, not processing the information properly. Had she seriously just been a one night stand? Troy had always promised to stay with her and once again he left for New York. Okay, she had practically forced him to go against his will the first time but she had no involvement whatsoever this time. If anything, she thought that after last night, he would want to stay. No such luck.

She walked upstairs and into her bedroom looking at the box of the jigsaw that she had never had the time, patience or the heart to actually do. A lot like Troy, she realised. She took the box in her hands. It, of course, didn't have a picture on it. Troy wanted it to be a surprise. Well, giving up your virginity to the guy, sorry, _man_, you love and waking up to find him gone is a pretty bug surprise too. She took the box and threw it angrily at the opposite wall. It fell to the ground, the box opened, scattering the pieces close by. She collapsed into tears on her bed, feeling very hurt and alone.

She stood up suddenly, not bothering to change from her slippers to normal shoes and grabbed her keys. She locked the house up and walked down the road towards Derek's place. She walked up the path she had walked plenty of times before and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Came a tired and muffled response.

"Derek, it's Gabby." She replied. She knew this would open it up.

The door was yanked open and Derek stood there, rubbing his eyes in just a pair of pyjama bottoms. "Gabs, what's wrong?"

She started to shake uncontrollably as she burst into tears and she simply handed him Troy's note. She fiddled with her hands while her brother, just like she had done, kept reading the words, maybe in case they changed.

"So, what happened last night?" Derek asked quietly, ushering her into the lounge.

She sat on a sofa and strained her gaze on her lap. "Derek, you're not going to like this as my brother but we made love. I keep kicking myself because I should've seen this coming. I was a one night stand! How could he do this?"

"Maybe he didn't. If I know Troy like I think I do and I know you know him better, I know that in the long run, you'll thank him. You're still at college, got one and a half years left. If you wait until you graduate, Troy might've retired and you can settle down. Relationship take work but they also take time and patience with the other person. He's got patience to wait for you to graduate. The question is, will you wait for him?" He squeezed her shoulders slightly before standing up and walking upstairs.

Gabriella rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. Did she have the patience and forgiveness for Troy? And she still didn't forgive him for what happened five years ago. She needed him to know that. She had forgiven him five years ago. But now she had something else to forgive him for. Was he serious about her or was it always just some fling?

She flipped Troy's note over and grabbed a pen from the coffee table. As she wrote down that song that was forming in her mind, she sung her sweet harmony to the harmony that was playing in her head.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far _

That's what Troy and Gabriella were. So close and yet always so far away.

* * *

Troy sighed as he got off of the plane and walked over to Steve, his manager. "What is this about?" He asked angrily.

Steve rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with you? Every time I call you recently you snap."

"Maybe because I just had this fantastic night and you call me back here!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing his suitcase from the luggage conveyor belt.

"Well, I just got you a deal to be in a movie called _Take a Chance_. It's about a girl who falls for a guy who's six years older." Steve explained as they walked to the limo.

Troy chuckled at the irony of it. "Who's the girl?"

"We have to find her." Steve explained.

Troy shook his head. He'd only take this part if Gabriella was taking the opposite role and he knew that after he basically just ran away. "Steve, I don't want this movie."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Excuse me, driver? Turn the car around, back to the airport." He turned back to Steve. "I made a mistake. I need to put it right. Find some other guy to boss about. I'm out of this. The singing, the acting...everything."

* * *

Troy knocked on the door of Derek's house. "Derek! Sam! Come on!"

Samantha pulled the door open. "Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked frantically.

Derek stepped into the hallway. "She went back to LA. Said she couldn't be around here much longer. You hurt her Troy. Again."

Troy took a deep breath. "I know. That's why I quit."

"Quit?" Samantha asked with interest.

"I quit everything. Singing. Acting. The whole deal. I'm back to regular Troy." He explained sadly. "And I did all for her. So, if you talk to her, tell her I apologise. For everything. And tell her that..." He took a deep breath, forming the words in his mind. "Tell her that I love her. I never stopped." He turned to walk away.

"Troy?" Derek called out, jogging down the garden path towards the twenty-six year old.

Troy turned around. "Yeah?"

Derek thought about it. "Do you want to come in? I just realised I need to give you something."

"Well, I really need to get my bags back to my...parents' place." He sighed.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Please? Just coffee and I need to give you this."

Troy nodded reluctantly, walking to the taxi and getting his bags. He paid the driver and carried his bags inside, setting them on the wooden floor. "So, what's up?"

Samantha walked in, carrying Olivia. "Troy, I'd like you to meet Olivia."

"We've already met, haven't we, baby girl." He said softly, tickling her stomach.

"Twoy." She squealed, holding her hands up.

He smiled, gently prising her from her mother's arms. "Hey there, Ollie. Gabriella was looking after her and that's when we met up again."

Samantha shook her head. "That's fine. We're just shocked because she's very picky about who holds her. The only people who she lets hold her are our parents and Gabby."

Troy blushed slightly, concentrating on Olivia. "Don't blow bubbles. Gabby said she doesn't like it."

"Gabby!" She clapped her hands together a few times.

"So what did you need to give me?" Troy asked, turning his attention back to Derek.

Derek started walking into the kitchen and Troy and Samantha followed. "Before Gabby left this morning, she wrote this." He handed her the piece of paper Troy wrote his note on.

He held it carefully in one hand, balancing Olivia in his other. "Oh my gosh."

Samantha rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Troy."

Troy shook his head, holding Olivia closer to him. "No. I'm sorry. I've not only lost Gabriella, you've lost her too."

"No we haven't and you haven't either. Just keep praying for her. She's obviously confused and she needs time to think." Derek said softly.

Troy nodded. "People are saying that to me all of the time. You know that movie I declined? It was about a girl falling for an older guy. I found it so ironic but couldn't bring myself to play the part unless Gabriella was playing opposite."


	31. Surprise?

**A/N: Really long chapter. But, it's not sad. Which makes a change. I was reading my work and I was like that's depressing. lol.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**So close - Jon McLaughlin**

**I do own:**

**Alex**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Surprise?

_Three years later..._

Zeke laughed and threw Alex over his shoulder and he squealed loudly. "Uncle Zeke!"

Sharpay giggled. "Zeke, put him down. You know that his mum will have my head if he gets hurt."

Zeke shook his head, setting the three year old boy on the ground and grasped his hand, knowing his best friend's protectiveness over her son. "If I was the one who got him hurt, why would you get the blame?"

"Because you blame me!" She said incredulously.

"Auntie Shar?" Alex asked, tugging on her skirt.

She knelt down in front of him. "What is it, sweetie?"

He pointed to a playground a fair few yards away. "Can I go and play?"

Sharpay nodded. "Just make sure you can always see us."

Alex nodded and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." He said politely before running off.

Sharpay straightened up and nestled into Zeke's side as he slung an arm around her shoulder and they sat down on a bench. A year ago, Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay had all graduated college and had moved back to Albuquerque. Sharpay had her own clothing line, Zeke had opened up a small café and Gabriella had a job at East High. Zeke and Sharpay were engaged and Chad and Taylor had got married and now had a one month old daughter named Annie.

Zeke stroked her hair. "What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged. "How perfect my life is."

He chuckled. "Even if it's complicated."

"Complications make life more fun." She smiled innocently up at him.

* * *

Alex carefully and steadily, like Uncle Zeke and Uncle Chad had shown him, climbed the rungs of the ladder on the slide. He took a comfy sitting position at the top before pushing himself off and sliding down the plastic and landing in the sand at the bottom, giggling to himself. He picked himself up and looked around, seeing Uncle Zeke and Auntie Sharpay, and wondered what he wanted to do next.

He then saw something that caught his eye. He turned his head slowly to the bench a few yards away from the roundabout. There was a man sitting there. A familiar man. He was wearing sunglasses against the sun, his arms crossed loosely over his chest and his legs stretched out in front of him, his neck stretched back in obvious satisfaction of the heat. He was wearing some baggy jeans and a white v-neck shirt with a collar and pale blue horizontal lines.

Alex cautiously walked over to the bench. This is the man he had literally been waiting his entire life to meet. It felt like an eternity before he was looking up at his role model, the man he prayed for every night with his mother. He tugged slightly on the man's jeans, waiting for a response.

The man took his sunglasses off and slipped them into his pocket, smiling kindly at Alex. "Hey sport. What's your name?"

"Alex." He replied honestly. "I just wanted to say hello."

"Well, hello Alex. I'm Troy." Troy extended his hand politely, shaking Alex's tiny one. Troy took this time to admire Alex. He had a mop of sandy blonde hair that he kept shaking his head to get it out of his eyes. His eyes were a dazzling blue that seemed familiar. The cheekbones, the smile seemed and everything about him, in fact, was also familiar. The only thing that seemed out of place was the skin complexion that was lightly tanned but he didn't know why it seemed out of place.

Alex pulled his hand back and fiddled with his hands nervously. "I actually came over here to tell you something."

Troy frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

"My mummy says that you're my daddy." He said innocently.

"What?" Troy asked in shock. "But, I...Never...Since...how old are you?"

"Three."

Troy ran a hand through his hair that had been cut and had gone a lighter shade **(A/N: like in HSM2)**. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared intently at Alex. "Alex, do you know your mummy's name?"

"Well, my Uncle Derek, Auntie Sam, Uncle Chad, Auntie Tay, Uncle Zeke and Auntie Sharpay all call her Gabriella." He said innocently.

"Are you sure I'm your daddy?" Troy asked anxiously.

Alex nodded. "Mummy talks about you all the time and shows me pictures and stuff."

Troy then realised why Alex seemed so familiar. He was almost an exact replica of himself.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her bedroom in just her dressing gown, having just coming out from the shower. She placed her wet towels in the hamper in the corner of her room and she started searching through her drawers for some clean pyjamas. Alex had been bathed and was now sleeping. She slipped her dressing gown off and started pulling on her underwear and finally the shorts and...one of Troy's shirts.

There was one problem with this outfit now though. It didn't smell like Troy anymore.

"Can I come in?" A voice asked.

Gabriella swivelled around and saw Troy standing by her balcony. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"Sharpay." He answered simply. "She told me you weren't living with Eva anymore."

Gabriella glared coldly at him. "How dare you come back into my life _again_?" She marched up to him and slapped him hard around the cheek. She knew he would be hurting because her palm was stinging and there was already a pink hand print on his cheek.

Troy held both his hands against his cheek. "Damn it, Brie! I came here to apologise and talk to my son and I get slapped in the face."

Gabriella frowned. "How do you know about Alex?"

"He told me. Today at the park." Troy explained, never letting his cheek go.

"Come with me. I'll give some ice for that." She said in a monotone and left the room, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. She heard Troy's footsteps behind her and pulled the freezer open, grabbing a bag of frozen peas and wrapped in a tea towel. She took his hand softly, leading him to the lounge and sitting them both down. She removed his hand from his cheek and placed the peas against his skin. "I'm sorry."

Troy shrugged. "Hey, I deserved it. We do that and I just up and leave because my manager called."

She nodded sadly. "Derek told me what you did. I think that was really brave."

"What? Quitting? No. What is brave is bringing up a child that reminds you so much of the father and you know you hate him." Troy said glumly.

Gabriella stared at him. "Even though you broke my heart, scared the living day light out of me and just made me angry in general, I still love you."

"Why?" Troy asked incredulously.

Gabriella giggled quietly. "To be honest? I don't know. I mean, I tried to make myself believe that I loved you because of Alex but it's got nothing to do with him. I love you because I could never stop." She readjusted the peas slightly.

Troy smiled at her weakly. "I really am so sorry. But, Derek wouldn't let me know where you lived."

"That was my fault. I asked everyone not to tell you anything about my life. Including about Alex." She explained guiltily.

"Wait, did my parents know?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. They wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Troy then noticed something and removed the ice from his cheek and stood up, walking over to the opposite wall. She followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "You did the jigsaw?"

She shook her head, moving to his side while her arms still locked around his torso and his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Actually Derek and Sam did." She gazed up at the jigsaw that had formed a range of pictures of Troy and Gabriella. "I don't know how you managed that but I love it."

"Did you look at the back?" He asked quickly.

"What? Why would I look at the back?" She asked in confusion.

"I told you it was special. And here I was thinking that the mother of my child was smart." He shook his head in mock display.

"Do you want the other cheek to be slapped?" She asked in a mock serious tone.

"No. I'm good." He smirked and bent down, slinging her over his shoulder. He noticed she wasn't protesting. "I've missed doing this to you."

"Me too." She whispered. "Now, where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs." He started making his way up the stairs.

"But, what about the peas?" She asked.

"They're peas. I'll buy you new ones. Calm down." He shook his head and walked into Gabriella's room, setting her softly on the bed climbed in as well, holding her by the waist. "What were you thinking when you found out out you were expecting?"

Gabriella shrugged, looking up at him. "I don't know. I was scared."

_Gabriella held the stick shakily in her hands and took a deep breath before turning it over. She rolled her eyes as she realised her life had taken an unexpected turn. She placed it in the bin and walked out of the bathroom. On couch, Sharpay, Zeke, Derek and Eva sat patiently. Samantha was in Albuquerque, having to finish some last minute designs of a house and to stay with Olivia._

_Tears fell from Gabriella's eyes as Derek rushed to hug her. He didn't know if she'd be happy or upset at either way the results went. "What did it say?"_

_She pulled back slightly and frowned, finally letting everything sink in, and rested a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."_

"_Well, what are you going to do?" Sharpay asked, standing up with everyone else._

"_Keep it. I'd never get an abortion but this baby has a part of Troy in it. And if that's the only way to have him in my life, then so be it." She said quietly, rubbing her tummy softly._

"_But he hurt you." Zeke said in confusion._

"_I know. But, I still love him and still didn't forgive him for telling me about the audition. And I probably never will. But I really want this baby and it would mean a lot to me if you guys supported me." She said softly._

_Eva smiled and hugged Gabriella close to her. "Oh honey, I'll always support you and I'll be here every step of the way."_

"_And we will, right Zeke?" Sharpay asked._

_Zeke was about to answer but saw Sharpay's glare and his face softened. "Yeah, we'll always be here for you. You can't get rid of us."_

_Gabriella grinned. "I know. That's what I'm scared of."_

"_And Sam and I are here. And I'm positive that Chad and Tay will be here for you too." Derek said softly._

"_Guys, I'm really scared though." She whispered. "I thought he'd always be here for me."_

_Derek nodded. "I know." He hadn't actually told his sister of his meeting with Troy that day and thought it better for her not to know._

"That's what happened." Gabriella whispered, fiddling with Troy's fingers.

Troy frowned. "I never regretted that night and I still remember it as if it was yesterday."

"Me too." She whispered softly.

"You know that day when I left. Well, it turned out I had the chance to be in a movie called 'Take a chance' where a teenage girl falls for and older guy. Ironic isn't it?" He chuckled to himself, pulling Gabriella closer.

"Why did you turn it down?" She asked quietly.

"Because you wouldn't be playing the girl and I was sick of dropping everything when my manager called so I just quit." Troy explained. "And I went back to Albuquerque and went to Derek and he said you had already gone back to LA. But he did give me this." He reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet. He searched through the many notes until he took out a folded piece of paper. "_So close to reaching that famous happy end, almost believing this was not pretend_. I thought it was beautiful."

Gabriella blushed and sat up. "When you first became famous I had all these fantasies about meeting you and everything. I never thought it would happen."

Troy pulled her back towards him so she was lying on top. "But it did. And I'm glad it did. I think I know the answer but I feel the need to ask. Is there another guy in the picture?"

"Didn't Chad tell you?" She joked.

"I'm serious."

"Well, I didn't love anyone else and it's pretty hard to get a date when you're a single mother." She explained, resting her head on his chest.

"You don't have to be single anymore if you don't want to." He said quietly.

She leaned up on her elbows, looking down at him. "Is that your way of asking someone out?"

"Well, yeah..." He admitted.

"I think Alex would like that. And that's my way of saying yes. But, you're forgiven for telling about the audition eight years ago but not for up and leaving three years ago." She said sternly.

He nodded innocently. "And I respect that."

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. "Good."

A loud bang rang through the house followed by a loud cry.

"Sorry. That's your son." Gabriella said jokingly before climbing off of Troy and walking into Alex's room where he was sprawled on the floor, obviously having fallen out of bed. "Oh, sweetie. Come on." She lifted him up and sat him on the bed before kneeling in front of him. "Is anything hurt, little guy?"

"My knee." He wailed, grabbing Gabriella's neck and forcing her into a hug.

Gabriella rubbed his back softly. "Come on, little guy. Don't cry. Do you want to sleep in my room? I have a surprise you might like."

Alex pulled back and sniffed. He nodded his head. "Yes, thank you, mummy."

Gabriella smiled. Even after three years, it still made her smile. She stood up and picked Alex up and he immediately wrapped his tiny legs round his waist, arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. "Come on, little guy." She carried him through to her room and smiled softly at Troy who was still lying on the bed. "Alex, this is your daddy."

Alex quickly snapped his head up and pointed at Troy. "Daddy staying here?"

Troy looked at Gabriella who smiled and nodded. "Yes, sport. Daddy's staying here with you and mummy."

Alex turned to Gabriella. "And are you still mad at him?"

Gabriella nodded and sighed. "Yes and I will be for a long time. But can you give daddy a message for me?"

Alex nodded.

Gabriella leaned to his ear and whispered something before pulling back. "Can you tell daddy that?"

Alex nodded and she set him on the floor and he walked over to Troy. "Daddy?"

Troy sat up and lifted him onto his lap. "Yes, buddy?"

"Mummy told me to tell you that she wants you to know my full name." Alex explained innocently.

"And what's your full name?"

"Alexander Jay Bolton." He answered automatically.

"Bolton?" He asked in amazement as he looked at Gabriella.

She nodded and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes. Bolton. He looked to much like his daddy to be a Montez. I chose Alex because that's your middle name and Jay because that was my papa's name."

A smile grew on his face and kissed both of their foreheads. "I love you." He whispered. "And I love you too, sport."


	32. The jigsaw

**A/N: Okay, the majority of you wanted a happy endging and majority rules. So the next few chapters will be major fluff. I think I'll just have one more chapter that concentrates on the relationship between Gabriella/Troy/Alex and then an epilogue and that might take longer because I want it to be longer. Btw, I know some of you didn't like the three year jump but if I went into detail with the pregnancy, it would ruin the surprise so I'm sorry if you didn't like it.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Alex**

**Rachel**

**Olivia**

**Derek**

**Mickey**

**Samantha**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 31 – The jigsaw

Gabriella woke up the following morning feeling like her life was perfect. She looked over and saw that Troy was up before her. _There's a shocker._ She thought sarcastically as she stood up and didn't even bother to slip her dressing gown on. She felt great! She hopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and saw Troy cooking and Alex sitting at the island eating some bacon.

She walked over, kissing Alex's head as she passed and kissed Troy's cheek as she leaned over him, pinching a slice of toast that was on a plate. "Good morning."

He smiled broadly at her. "You feeling alright?"

"Great. This is good toast." She exclaimed.

"It's cooked bread." Troy rolled his eyes playfully.

She stuck his tongue out at him after taking another bite.

"Real mature." He shook his head.

"Fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I guess no baby making tonight." She sighed, letting go and taking a seat next to her son.

Troy's eyes widened as he spun around. "What?"

She smirked, knowing she had caught his attention. "You heard me."

"I didn't." Alex said innocently.

"Oh, um, it's a secret. It's not important." Gabriella covered.

Troy shook his head playfully as he scooped some bacon and toast onto a plate, giving it to Gabriella. "Were you serious?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. "But you went without it for three years, one more day won't hurt."

Troy stuck his bottom lip out innocently. "Please Brie? I'll be a good boy."

She grinned evilly. "No."

"You're being mean." He whined, sitting on Alex's stool after he ran upstairs to his room.

"It's the first thing they teach you in mum school." She said innocently.

"Please?" He pleaded, starting to slowly kiss her neck.

"Okay. We'll see." She said, standing up and walking upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

"Guys, I know this isn't interesting but I need to teach you this." Gabriella explained as the class groaned while she explained the atomic structure.

"But, Miss, when are we ever going to need this?" Rachel, who had skipped a grade and was a freshman at East High, asked. She had just turned thirteen and had started growing into a young woman. Her hair had taken Lucille's shade, slightly darker than Troy's, but still had the famous Bolton blue eyes.

Gabriella laughed. "I know. I remember your brother saying that to me when I was here and I was doing homework."

"Yeah like you ever got studying done when my brother was in the room." Rachel muttered.

"Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" Gabriella asked, raising an eyebrow and knowing fully well what Rachel said.

"Nothing." She replied, making the class laugh.

Gabriella shook her head at how Rachel had taken after Troy in the fact that she managed to fit in wherever she went. "Well, anyway, the number of electrons and protons are equal so that the...Don't seem so surprised. I told you we'd be studying this."

"Tr...Tr..." A basketball player, Mickey, stuttered.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I think he's trying to say Troy Bolton." A voice said from behind her.

Gabriella jumped, twirling around and falling onto her bottom. The class started to laugh and she picked herself up. "Do you want detention?"

They shut up.

She smirked and turned to Troy. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy visit his girlfriend while she's at work?" He asked innocently.

"Not if that guy's a Hollywood superstar. I've lost the attention, or lack of, I did have." She said.

"Sorry." He apologised. "Hey Chels." He called to his sister.

She shook her head. "Hi."

Gabriella turned back to Troy. "Now, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see my dad and thought I'd drop by." He smiled brightly at her.

"You had no intention of seeing your dad did you?" She asked knowingly.

He grinned sheepishly. "Never crossed my mind." He started to slowly lean in.

Gabriella held a hand up to him and shook her head. "As much as I want to, I'm not kissing my boyfriend in front of my class."

Troy turned his head to the side. "Right. Can I stay here? I don't want to see my dad."

"I guess the bell should be ringing like now." Gabriella laughed as the bell did, in fact, ring. "Dismissed."

The class began to slowly leave.

Troy walked over and shut the door, locking it as well. "Now, Miss Montez, how are you spending lunch?"

Gabriella bit her lip, leaning on her desk. "I don't know. But I'm sure you'll tell me. By the way, where's Alex?"

Troy walked over, pinning her to the desk. "Calm down. I left him with Zeke and Sharpay."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Troy feigned hurt, holding her waist tightly. "Don't you trust me?"

She smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think you know I trust you." She whispered softly.

He smirked down at her. "Now about that baby making..."

"I said that we weren't going to do it to wind you up. It's alright." She giggled.

"That hurts!" He exclaimed. "Brie, can I ask you something?"

Gabriella nodded worriedly. "Go on."

"Would you...Would you want another child?" He asked cautiously.

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. "Why the heck would I call it baby making if I wasn't planning for a baby to actually to be made."

Troy put a hand to his chest. "Miss Montez! That hurt."

"I tend to hurt you a lot. But, maybe tonight will make it up to you." She whispered seductively.

He grinned, leaning down, and kissed her heatedly. He lifted a hand from her waist and held the back of her neck firmly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth. After a while, his mouth descended onto her neck and started to nip gently at her soft spot. She gasped loudly and held his head closer to her.

"Tr-Troy?" She managed to get out.

"Hmmm." He mumbled, still kissing her delicate skin.

"Wh-What if s-someone w-wants m-me?" She said breathlessly.

"Then tell them to go away." He shot back, starting to lift her shirt.

She snatched his hands away and glared pointedly as she stepped on the ground. "That's where I draw the line."

He rolled his eyes. "Then can't we go to a closet?"

"I am not having sex in a closet." She exclaimed, wiping the chalk board down.

"What about-" Troy started.

"And I'm not having sex up the rooftop garden, the locker room or anywhere in this school." She shot back.

"I guess I have to wait until tonight?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes." She walked back around and kissed him sweetly. "Just a few more hours and if you wanted, your parents or any one of our friends could look after Alex tonight."

"I'd like that. Hey, I've got to sort something out. Do you have a free period?" He asked, slowly walking to the door.

"Fourth." She called.

"Then, I will see you then." Troy promised, unlocking the door and stepping into the hallway.

Gabriella shook her head. _He's up to something._

* * *

The bell rang, signalling fourth period and her third period chemistry class left. Gabriella stood up, wondering when Troy would come. She had spent fourteen years waiting for the right guy. She let him go. Five years later, he comes again and he leaves on his own and she runs away. Three years later, he's back once again and she hoped he wasn't going anywhere. She knew that Alex needed a father figure and Troy was the perfect one.

"Miss Montez?" Mrs Bridges, an older woman who worked in reception, asked from the door, snapping Gabriella from her thoughts.

"Hello Mrs Bridges," She knew she could call her by her first name with being staff and all but having been a student here herself, she felt it was wrong to do so. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You're needed in the auditorium." She explained.

"Auditorium?" She asked with puzzlement. "I never set foot in the auditorium, though."

"Don't shoot the messenger. Just go." Mrs Bridges ordered before darting down the hallway.

Gabriella shrugged in confusion and straightened her out fit. She was wearing a pink shirt and a grey skirt. Very simple yet beautiful. She took a deep breath and made her way down to the auditorium. She paused as she reached the doors and a thought struck her. Who wants her in the auditorium? She shook her head, clearing her mind, and pushed the door open gently. She slipped through the gap and leaned against the door until it clicked shut. She took another deep breath and made her way to the stage where she saw Troy sitting at the edge of the stage.

He smiled broadly at her and she hopped up next to him. He kissed her sweetly and held her hand softly. "I'm glad you came."

"What's this about?" She asked curiously.

Troy swung his legs over and stood up, walking over to centre stage. "Well, I was thinking..."

Gabriella followed suit and smirked. "That's the noise I was hearing."

"I'm not going to even bother saying that it hurt because this is important." He went to the left wing and came back with the framed jigsaw puzzle he had taken down from Gabriella's wall. He held it up for her to see. "I asked you if you had looked at the back and you said no. Now is the chance to find out what I meant."

Gabriella swallowed nervously as she tentatively took it from his hands. She knelt down on the stage and turned the photo frame so the jigsaw was facing away from her. She undid the hooks at the back and placed the back of the photo frame to the side. She looked down and saw that the back of the jigsaw had writing on it.

_Dearest Gabriella,_

_This has been the longest three hours I have ever spent on a jigsaw but it was worth it._

_I know that being in _Hairspray_ was basically you forcing me and it hurts to leave you but, I promised myself that I'd always make you happy. I'm not sure if you are happy but you want me to do this and I'll fulfil your wishes. Eva told me that you'd let me go if you thought you were holding me back and she was right._

_But, if we meet again, I will never let you go no matter how much you protest. Even if we're just friends. If you find someone else, don't be afraid to forget about me. But I will never forget you._

_I assume that you won't do this the minute I step out of the door so I feel confident enough to write this. If we meet again and you haven't met anyone else, answer me one question._

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_Promising to love you always,_

_Troy Alexander Bolton_

Gabriella furrowed her brow as she kept re-reading Troy's words over and over again, just like she had done when Troy had left three years ago. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she wasn't sure if they were happy, nervous or any other emotion you can cry with. She slowly lifted her gaze from the jigsaw puzzle and, for the first time, noticed that Troy was knelt on one knee in front of her, waiting nervously.

"What do you say?" He asked quietly, slowly reaching out to hold her hand.

She looked down just as their hands touched and took a deep breath, looking back at Troy as he reached over with his free hand to wipe her tears away. "I say that you waited eight years for me to answer that question and I didn't even know you had asked it. Yes. I'll marry you."

"Well, I know that I've been a jerk in the past-" Troy started.

"Troy, I said yes." Gabriella giggled.

"-but I promise I'm not leaving you again-"

"You're not listening to me." She realised, sighing, still holding Troy's hands firmly.

"-and Alex could really use a-" He stopped abruptly when Gabriella kissed him, his eyes wide with surprise.

She pulled back and laughed, stroking his cheek. "Right. Can I say something now that you're done?"

Troy nodded, still shocked from her kissing him.

"If you actually listened to me, you would've hear me say yes. You waited eight damn years for me to answer and I didn't even know you asked and I think that's punishment enough." She said softly.

Troy's eyes widened as he pulled her to her feet and hugged her close. He then pulled back and dug his hand into his jeans pocket and took out an engagement ring, holding it up for Gabriella to see before slipping it onto her finger.

She gazed in wonder at the silver band that had a large diamond in the centre and two small ones either side. She gasped and looked at Troy. "Troy, this must've cost a fortune! I can't accept this."

"You already have and if you remember when I gave that very famous dog tag that you still wear, I have a no returns policy." He smirked down at her.

She relaxed a little and smiled softly, placing a hand on the side of his neck and her other on his chest before leaning up and kissing Troy softly. His arms curled around her waist and they both melted into the kiss. He slowly lined her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him to gently massage her tongue with his own.

They broke away when they heard cheering. They turned their heads and saw Chad, Taylor, Annie, Derek, Samantha, Olivia, Sharpay, Zeke, Rachel, Jack, Lucille and Eva.

Gabriella giggled. "You guys knew?"

They all walked forward and Taylor spoke. "Honey, we knew for eight years."

She giggled again. "Well, at least he's staying this time."

"I'm not going anywhere." Troy assured her as he leaned down to kiss her again.


	33. Too deep

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading but I'm back at school and I'm ill. I'm not going to say with what as I feel it's personal but I feel a but better and I'm on my laptop doing homework and thought I'd finish this chapter.**

**Just to let you know, I'm discontinuing 'A bully at heart' and 'My comfort in your arms'. I won't delete them like last time I just won't be continuing them.**

**This chapter is kind of random so don't tell me that as I already know.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Alex**

**Annie**

**Rachel**

**Mickey**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 32 – Too deep

Alex looked down at Annie in fascination as she laid on a baby mat in his parents' lounge. He was knelt next to her and he bit his lip as he thought whether it was safe to touch her. "Mummy?"

Gabriella looked up from the books she was marking and looked at her son. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I touch her?" He asked softly, still staring at the little girl.

Gabriella laughed quietly. "Yes. Just be gentle."

"Okay." He replied shortly before reaching out and softly stroking her cheek.

Annie giggled and grabbed his finger and started sucking on it. She had dark skin like her parents and had started to grow wavy hair that she had inherited from Chad. She was wearing a pink shirt with 'Daddy's basketball player' in white writing and a pair of jeans.

Alex laughed. "Annie. That tickles."

"She's teething. She'll want to suck on things and that includes your fingers." Gabriella explained.

"Why doesn't she say my name?" He asked softly, using his other hand to stroke her hair.

Gabriella stood up from the table and went to sit behind her son, looking over his shoulder at the tiny girl. "She's got to learn how to talk just like you did."

"I didn't need to learn!" He protested, never taking his eyes off of Annie.

Gabriella laughed. "I'm afraid you did, little guy. Just like me and daddy."

"Oh." He said quietly. "Well, I learnt too."

She shook her head as she stood up. "Whatever you say."

"Uncle Troy! Put me down!" A voice squealed as Troy ran in from the garden with a four and half year old Olivia slung over his shoulder.

"Not until you take that back. Because that was mean!" He whined.

Gabriella looked up from the papers she was sorting and smiled at her niece, "What did Uncle Troy do this time, Via?"

"Me?!" Troy exclaimed. "She was the one who said I stink of sweat."

"Well, you do." She nodded her head after she leaned towards Troy's chest and gagged.

"See?" Olivia said as he set her on the ground.

The front door opened and Derek walked in with Samantha. "Hey Bolton's!"

"I'm not a Bolton yet." Gabriella pointed out.

"Daddy!" Olivia ran into Derek's arms. "Make Uncle Troy take a shower!"

"Troy, take a shower." Derek ordered.

Troy laughed and kissed Gabriella. "I will be back." He made his way up the stairs.

Gabriella smiled and turned to her brother. "Don't worry, she was fine. She was playing basketball with Troy."

"I gathered when she forced him into a shower." Samantha chuckled.

"Why didn't Alex play with him?" Derek asked in confusion.

"He was too fascinated by Annie. He hasn't left her side." Gabriella explained, looking over at Alex who had taken his fingers away from her mouth and was now softly tickling her stomach.

Derek chuckled. "Anyway, we've got to go. Thanks for watching her."

"It was actually Troy but no problem." Gabriella explained.

Samantha hugged her. "Thanks anyway. See you later, Gabs."

Gabriella watched them through the front door before turning to Alex. He certainly was entertained by the small child and she could see that he had a certain love and affection for her that Gabriella wouldn't be able to fathom until they had grown up. She smiled to herself when she thought that if Alex would fall for Annie, it must be something to do with Bolton men falling for younger girls. Of course, the age gap wasn't as serious as with Troy and Gabriella but the point was still there.

Troy snaked his arms around her waist from behind, making her jump. He had showered, was wearing a clean shirt but his hair was still wet. "Wow. Don't know my arms. Should I be worried?"

Gabriella giggled and relaxed against his chest. "No. I was in my own world." She replied as she intertwined her fingers with Troy's that were resting on her tummy.

Troy rested his chin on her shoulder. "What were you thinking about?"

"How all Bolton men seem to fall for a younger girl. And how all Montez girls seem to fall for older guys." She said, giggling quietly as she turned her head to face Troy and kissed him sweetly.

"Hey Troy." A voice said happily.

Troy stepped away from Gabriella in time to see Rachel walk into the lounge...with Mickey.

"Hey Mickey. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked cheerfully.

"Well," Rachel interjected. "I wanted to introduce him to Troy."

Troy held his hands up. "Rachel, what have I told you about introducing crazed fans to me?"

"No. It's not like that. I wanted you to meet Mickey, my boyfriend." She said uneasily.

Troy's eyes stared at his sister and Mickey for a while before he left the room. Gabriella sighed and turned to the young couple. "Guys, just look after Alex and Annie. You don't need to do anything, he's quite happy to just touch her but make sure he's gentle." She instructed. "I'll go and talk to Troy." She ran out of the room and to the back garden where there was a basketball hoop and she knew Troy would be there.

She folded her arms over her chest and took a deep breath. "Troy?"

Troy angrily threw the ball against the wall and he walked over to her, breathing heavily and sweating slightly, his beautiful eyes a dark, misty blue she recognised as anger. Maybe with confusion? "What?" He asked as he put his hands on his hips, thankfully just in anger and not in a girly way.

She raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"How can she get a boyfriend?" He asked quietly, avoiding Gabriella's eyes.

"Troy, she's thirteen. You expected her to hold back forever?"

Troy looked into her eyes and collapsed into her arms as he cried into her shoulder. "I don't want to lose her." He sobbed.

She rubbed his back softly and walked them backwards until they sat on the conservatory steps. She pulled back slightly and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, wiping his tears away. This was so alien to her. She was always the one who needed comforting. She had only seen Troy cry when he had left to be in _Hairspray_. "You won't. I promise."

"But, he's fourteen." He protested.

"Be thankful he's not twenty." She tried to joke. She nudged his arm and intertwined their fingers once again. "You won't lose her."

"But, she's growing up." He whined.

"And there's nothing you can do about it." She whispered. "Think about it. I'm twenty three and I call Derek everyday. I go to his house at least once a week. And I still love him like I did when I was fourteen."

"I thought you went over to visit Olivia." He said with confusion.

"So I use that as and excuse. So what?" She whispered softly. "I know what it's like to have a boyfriend that your older brother doesn't accept. And I also know what it feels like to have a boyfriend that he does accept. Both of which are you but the point's there. It would mean a lot to her." She smiled encouragingly.

Troy nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'm not a teacher for nothing." She joked, kissing him gently.

Troy pulled back and smiled, standing up and offering her his hand. "By the way, you tell anyone I cried over my sister and I will kill you."

She stood up and wrapped her arms went around his neck. "You wouldn't kill me. You'd miss me too much." She smiled innocently up at him.

He smiled softly at her as his arms went around her waist, drawing her closer. "I sure would." He whispered before kissing her quickly and pulling back. "I guess I should go and congratulate Rachel."

"She'd be so grateful." Gabriella replied, getting out of his arms and taking his hand, leading him into the lounge.

Troy walked slowly into the room and looked at Gabriella for some encouragement before turning to Rachel and Mickey who were sitting on the couch, their hands entwined and Rachel resting her head on his shoulder. Alex was still mesmerised by Annie and was stroking her hair softly. "Right, um, I'm sorry. You know, for running off like that."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "It's okay." She stood up slowly, dragging Mickey with her. "I just want to know something."

"Yes, I accept you guys. Believe me, Mickey, I know what it's like to not be accepted by a girl's older brother. Gabriella's brother, Derek, punched me." Troy exclaimed, shaking his softly to get rid of the memory. "But, you hurt her and I will hurt you."

Mickey grinned. "No worries there."

Gabriella walked over and smirked at her. "And as your girlfriend's future sister-in-law I expect A's coming from you."

"Dude, can you distract her so that class can be more fun?" Mickey asked Troy.

Troy chuckled. "I can think of a few things."

"Anyway, I better start dinner. Chad and Tay should be over soon. Do you guys want to stay?" Gabriella offered.

"No offence, Rach, but she's our teacher." Mickey said awkwardly.

Rachel laughed. "Only in school. Here, she's your girlfriend's future sister-in-law."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And I'm not just going to give you an A because you're Rachel's boyfriend."

Mickey groaned. "You saw through my plan."

Troy laughed, picking Alex up as Gabriella picked Annie up. "I like your style dude."

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. "When Rach said that her brother was Troy Bolton and was fifteen years older than her, I imagined all kinds of things."

"Well, I didn't find out like Derek found out about us." He replied, resting Alex on his hip as he started to play with the collar of Troy's shirt.

"How did he find out?" Mickey asked with interest.

"We're not telling you when my three year old son and nearly two month old god daughter." Gabriella said sternly.

"I'll tell you about it later." Rachel promised. "Anyway, this is my nephew, Alex. Alex, this is Uncle Mickey."

Alex stopped fiddling with Troy's shirt and turned to Mickey. "Is he married to Auntie Rachel like mummy and daddy are?"

Rachel's eyes widened and a blush spread over her face. "No sweetie. He's not. Umm...and this is Annie. Chad and Tay's daughter."

Mickey's face finally paled from the red that had been caused by Alex and he smiled at Annie. "She's so cute."

"Not at three o'clock in the morning." Taylor said from the doorway.

"Hello Mrs Danforth." Mickey said politely.

"You'll be seeing me a lot so you can call me Tay outside of school." She said softly, taking Annie from Gabriella.

"Where's Chad?" Troy asked.

"Coming." A tired voice came from the hallway and Chad slowly trudged into the lounge and he literally fell onto the couch.

"My uncle Chad." Rachel explained to Mickey.

"I'll be there in a minute." He groaned, waving a hand.

Taylor shook her head. "It's his own fault. He insisted staying up until two thirty this morning to watch over Annie. I assured him she'd be fine but he was sure someone would take her away. Besides, he fell asleep because of tiredness anyway."

Gabriella hooked her arm through Troy's free one and rested her head on his shoulder as she laughed. She looked at her friends, son, future sister-in-law and her boyfriend, god daughter and finally...Troy. Her Troy. That's all she knew and she was happy knowing just that. He was hers the same way she was his. There was nothing anybody could do to break them apart now. They were in too deep to let anything in the way. He was her life and from seeing him once in eight years, she knew that she would be nothing without him. For those three years, the only one who kept her going was Alex.

"Alex, I think we lost mummy." Troy said, nudging his fiancée.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and smiled, kissing him softly. "You can never lose me. We're in too deep to let go."

**A/N: Last chapter before the epilogue but it will take longer than normal as I will be putting flashbacks and such in.**

**Love, Chelly -x-**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: The epilogue is finally here!! Woohoo! Boo yeah! I've had cookies and I'm hyper lol. Anyway, I'm so sad it's over. There won't be a sequel as I think this ties it up nicely and a sequel would over do it. So, enjoy!**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Get ready, get set, don't go - Billy ray Cyrus**

**I do own:**

**Alex**

**Annie**

**Zac**

**Ella**

**Jamie**

**Storyline**

* * *

Epilogue

_Fifteen years later…_

Thirty-eight year old Gabriella looked down at the tiny child in the cot before her. She knew it had been risky with her being quite old but everything was fine **(A/N: it is possible because my mum was about that age and I turned out fine. A bit wacky up the head but...)**. "You sleep with the angels, Ella." She kissed her daughter's forehead before gazing down at her. She had been the first of her children to have dark curls instead of Troy's dirty blonde hair. But, Ella still had the Bolton eyes. Only her middle child, Zac, had her brown eyes. Troy had named her Ella because then she was close to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled to herself before pulling the door open and stepping into the hallway, nearly being run over by a forty-four year old Troy, an eighteen year old Alex and a fourteen year old Zac.

"Freeze!" She whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake Ella up.

The three boys froze, Troy hiding the basketball behind his back. "Yes, honey?" He asked innocently.

She glared at him and held her hand out.

He groaned. "Brie." He whined, stepping closer to her.

"Brie." Alex and Zac mimicked.

Gabriella glared coldly at them. "Downstairs. Now." She ordered, snatching the ball from Troy.

The three boys trudged downstairs and sat on the couch in the lounge.

Gabriella held the basketball to her hip. "Now guys, I've never liked basketball inside but you've got to be careful. Ella is just a few months old. Troy, I've told you before and Alex! You knew what it was like when Zac was a baby."

Alex nudged Troy. "I told you not to start a game."

Troy glared at him. "If you want to live to see graduation, you'll shut up."

"Troy, don't threaten the kids. It is your fault." A smirk pulled on her lips, letting Troy know she was kidding.

Troy stood up and walked over to her. "Maybe. But, you love me."

"I had three of your children, didn't I?" She smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Guys. Not again!" Zac moaned.

Troy pulled away and grinned at his youngest son. "You do the same with Nikki." He said, referring to Zeke and Sharpay's oldest daughter.

They had had three children: Nikki, who was thirteen but still a freshman like Zac, and two twins called Joe and Chase who were in middle school.

Zac blushed noticeably and Alex laughed. "Got you, dude."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "What about Annie?"

"She's my best friend!" Alex protested.

Gabriella shrugged, resting her head on Troy's chest. "Whatever you say."

"You said that to me when we got married." Troy remembered.

"So you do remember our wedding!" She joked.

_Derek knocked on the door of the room in the church where Gabriella was changing. "Gabby?"_

"_Come in." She called._

_Derek walked in and closed the door before turning around and smiling at his younger sister. She had a spaghetti strap white dress on that had beads embroidered on the chest and torso. It flared at the waist and it hit the floor, hiding her silver stilettos. Her hair had been curled and pinned up, letting a few strands fame her face. "Gabby, you look beautiful."_

_Gabriella took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so. "Derek, what if he's changed his mind?"_

_Derek chuckled, shaking his head._

"_Derek, this is one of the most important days of my life and you're laughing?" She asked in disbelief._

_Derek held her upper arms. "Gabriella, he waited eight years. He's not going anywhere."_

"_You're sure?" She asked sceptically._

_Derek took out his cell phone and dialled a number before handing it over to Gabriella. "Ask him yourself."_

_Gabriella held the phone cautiously to her ear. "Hello?" She asked nervously._

"_Brie? What's wrong?" Troy's voice asked._

_Gabriella felt tears well in her eyes but forced herself not to cry and ruin the wonderful make up job Sharpay did. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"_

_She heard Troy choke slightly. "What? Of course not. What brought this on?"_

"_Well, I just thought that maybe you had second thoughts." She said quietly._

"_Gabriella that would never happen. I promise to never leave you. Besides, after today, you're stuck with me forever." He said cheekily._

"_Whatever you say." She said lightly, feeling more confident. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He replied honestly._

"_I love you too." Another hyper voice added._

"_Hey, Alex. Love you."_

"_Brie, everything's going to be fine. I promise. This is our day. Nothing's spoiling it. I mean, Chad has lost the rings…"_

"_WHAT?!" She screeched. "You lost the rings?"_

"_Technically Chad did." He defended._

"_Troy Alexander Bolton, our wedding is in fifteen minutes. If you don't find-"_

"_Found them!" She heard an excited Chad yell._

_Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."_

"_Hey, you've got to have faith in me. Anyway, our son needs his bowtie fixed." Troy declared._

_Gabriella smiled to herself. _Our son._ It sounded so right. "Alex, do as your father says."_

_Troy laughed. "See sport? Anyway, Brie, I love you. Don't worry about it. And I'll see you at the end of that aisle."_

_Gabriella nodded to herself. "You will."_

"Guys, we know. You've told us a million times." Alex moaned. "And I was there!"

Gabriella grinned and Troy tightened his grip on her. "You love us."

Zac rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

"Maybe if you don't agree with us, you'll be grounded." Troy compromised.

Zac and Alex glanced at each other before jumping up and hugging their parents. "We love you."

"Eew. We never said anything about hugging us!" Gabriella exclaimed, breaking away.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Mum, you hugged me all the time when I was three."

"That's because you were cute. What happened?" She joked but kissed his cheek anyway.

Alex shook his head. "I think you're mistaking me with Zac."

Zac's jaw fell open. "Mum, you can't let him off with that."

Gabriella laughed. "Alex, be nice to your brother."

Alex sighed. "Sorry, Zac."

"Like you mean it." Troy ordered.

Alex's face softened. "I'm sorry."

Zac grinned. "It's okay."

The doorbell rang and Gabriella walked into the hallway and pulled the door open. "Oh, hey Rachel. Mickey."

The twenty-eight year old Rachel looked nervously at Gabriella as they stepped inside. "Is my brother here?"

"Yeah. Come on in." She led them into the lounge and stopped when she saw the three men wrestling on the floor. "Troy!"

Troy froze and so did Zac and Alex. "Hi honey. Hey Chels." He said quickly as they stood up and brushed themselves off.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Uh, well, we came here because we have some news."

"What is it?" Zac asked.

"Well, we're getting married." Mickey said slowly, knowing how protective Troy was of her.

Troy smiled softly. "That's great, Chels."

Rachel's face paled. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Troy laughed. "Chels, I'm serious. It's fine."

Gabriella, sensing her husband wanted to be alone with Rachel, stepped in. "Zac, Alex, Mickey, why don't we go outside and play some basketball, okay?"

"But, mum, I was-" Zac started.

"Outside. Now." She ordered.

They all left and Troy was left alone with Rachel. He pulled her into a tight hug and breathed out deeply. "I know you're happy with him." He pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders. "And that's good enough for me."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Troy."

He smiled and brought a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket and gave it to her. "I wrote it the night you told me you and Mickey were going out, fifteen years ago."

Rachel opened it and looked up at her brother, tears streaming down her face. "Troy, I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Troy began to sing the song using his soft harmony.

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do__  
__And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

_Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

_She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

Troy had his own tears falling down his cheeks as he finished. "Rachel Jeanette Bolton soon-to-be Ardley, I love you so much. And I learnt a long time ago that I've got to let you go but you'll always come back. Your Auntie Gabby still calls your Uncle Derek everyday."

Rachel laughed slightly. "I'll always come back to you, Troy. I'd miss you too much."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gabriella was in her office, looking through the many books on the shelves. They had transformed a room into her very own office where she could have some peace and quiet to mark her students' work or to simply read as there was never a quiet or peaceful moment in the Bolton household.

There was a knock on the door and she turned around from her books. "Come in."

Alex stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Mum, I need your advice."

Gabriella placed the book she was holding onto her desk and walked around to face her son who was nearly six foot – six inches taller than her. "What's wrong?"

Alex scratched the back of his neck – a habit he picked up from Troy – and sighed. "Not wrong exactly. I don't know. Maybe it is."

"Okay, well, let's sit down." Gabriella suggested as they both sat on the leather couch along the left hand wall. "Now what's on your mind?"

Alex took a deep breath. "I don't know anymore, mum. I can't think straight. When you and dad got together, what happened?"

Gabriella laughed slightly. "Well, your uncle Derek was the first one to find out. And it wasn't the circumstances you'd want to find Ella in."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, things were _intimate_ and well, I wasn't in the best of outfits for a brother to see and he punched your dad."

"Wow. What about Aunt Tay and Uncle Chad?" Alex asked with interest.

"They tried and managed to break us up. But, we got back together. Obviously. This is about Annie, right?" Gabriella asked knowingly.

"What? I mean, she's my best friend. And three years younger…and you're not buying this, right?" He asked.

"No. Number one, I know my son. Number two, you make it so obvious." She exclaimed.

Alex blushed gently and turned away. "Am I that obvious?"

Gabriella laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Even your dad sees it."

"So, what should I do?" He asked quietly.

"Ask her out." Gabriella said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Annie ran down the stairs quickly at the sound of the familiar voice talking to her father. She raced into the lounge and jumped into Troy's arms. "Uncle Troy!"

Troy laughed and swung her around before setting her on the ground. He stepped back and admired her. She was fifteen, a sophomore at East High and, of course, Alex's best friend. Her hair was in its natural waves today, hanging below her shoulders. She was wearing a pink tank top with a white knee length skirt and a baggy sports jacket. All of which complimented her dark skin tone. "Annie, turn around for a second."

Annie did as she was told. "What is it? Is it a bug? Get it off!"

Troy laughed. "No it's not that." He stared at the word 'Bolton' and the large '14' in the centre. "Where did you get this?"

Annie blushed noticeably as she turned back around. "Well, Alex gave it to me."

Chad burst into howls of laughter. "Someone's in love."

Taylor walked in with their ten year old son, Jamie. "Chad." She warned.

Jamie grinned. He was nearly an exact replica of his father except he had Taylor's brains. "You love him, you want to kiss him…"

Taylor shot Chad a death glare. "You taught him that?"

Chad shrugged. "It slipped out?"

Troy chuckled. "Hey Annie, why don't we leave your crazy parents alone and go over to our place?"

Annie glanced at her parents who were glaring at each other before looking up at Troy. "Yes please."

Troy smiled. "See you guys later." He walked out of the Danforth house with the girl he thought of as a daughter. She looped her arm through his as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Uncle Troy, can I ask for some advice?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Alex likes you." He assured her.

"That's one way to put it. But, I'm a sophomore and on the scholastic decathlon team. He's a senior and the captain of the basketball team. He could have any girl he wanted."

"Then find out which girl he wants." Troy said softly, slipping from her arm and walking into his house. He stopped when there was a silence. "Brie? Alex? Zac? Anybody?"

Zac came down the stairs, Ella in his arms. "Shhh. I just got her to sleep. Mum and Alex are in her office. Who knows what they're talking about?"

Troy shook his head as his son handed Ella over to him. "Where are you going?"

"To see Nikki." He replied. "Hi Annie. Bye Annie." He then dashed out of the door.

Annie waved after him before the door closed. "Your middle son is weird."

"Tell me about it." Troy muttered as he walked over to Gabriella's study. He knocked softly on the door. "Honey?"

After a moment, the door opened and Alex walked out, immediately brightening when he saw Annie. "Hey, AD." He said, using his nickname for her.

She smiled slightly. "Hey."

Troy shook his head and he slipped into Gabriella's office and shut the door. "How have they been friends for fifteen years and not be together?"

Gabriella giggled and leaned against her desk. "I think the only time he was more occupied by something else was when Zac was born." They both sat down on the couch together, Troy's arm around her shoulder and Ella snuggled into his chest.

"_Honey, you've got to push harder." Troy said softly, pushing some hair from her sweaty forehead._

_Gabriella glared at him. "I am pushing harder!"_

_He nodded, biting back the pain she was causing him by squeezing his hand. "I know, baby. Come on, I'm with you this time."_

_Gabriella collapsed back as she felt the baby slip out of her and a cry filled the room. "I love you, Troy." She said breathlessly._

_Troy nodded. "I love you too, Gabriella."_

"_It's a boy. Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" The mid-wife asked._

_Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead before walking over and cutting the cord. The nurses then took the tiny boy away to be cleaned and then cleaned Gabriella up. Troy stood back beside her, cupping his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."_

_Gabriella kissed the palm of his hand and nodded. "You should be."_

_Troy laughed as the nurse came back and handed the baby over to Gabriella. "Six pounds, four ounces. Do you have any names?"_

_Troy glanced at Gabriella before answering. "Zachary Derek Bolton."_

_The nurse smiled and walked away and Gabriella held the tiny child in her arms._

_There was a knock at the door of the room that Troy, Gabriella and Zac were occupying. Troy stood up and pulled the door open and a four year old Alex hugged his legs. "Hey, sport." He bent down and picked him up before walking over to Gabriella._

_Gabriella smiled at him. "Alex, this is your brother, Zac."_

_Alex looked at the tiny baby before reaching out and stroking his cheek. "My brother?" He asked slowly._

_Gabriella nodded. "Yes."_

_Alex sat back against Troy's chest and watched in fascination as Zac fell asleep._

Troy laughed. "How could he watch a baby sleep for three hours?"

Gabriella sighed in contentment. "I don't know."

Ella woke up and started crying and Troy immediately let go of Gabriella to use both of his arms to cradle the little girl. "Shh. It's okay. Daddy's here."

Gabriella smiled to herself. She quite often let him push her away because she loved it when he was so fatherly to their children. Of course, she did yell at him when he pushed her away for a game of basketball. Then, she wanted to kill him. But, he learned quickly to always ask. He kept his habits of drinking milk out of a glass and leaving the toilet lid down and Zac and Alex had soon learnt to do the same.

"Brie." Troy chuckled, nudging her. "I keep losing you when I nurse our kids."

"So? Just because I like to think." She exclaimed, leaning back into the cushions and folding her arms in a mock-huff.

"I love it when you look like that." Troy whispered, placing his arm around her shoulders again when Ella had fallen asleep.

She looked him in the eye, a fake pout still plastered on her face. "Like what?"

"Like that. It's so sexy." He murmured against her neck where he started to slowly kiss her soft skin.

Gabriella gasped when he found the all too familiar soft spot. "Tr-Troy, w-what ab-about El-El-Ella?"

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "She's asleep, calm down."

"Then go put her in the cot so we can continue." She ordered, but smirked at Troy.

* * *

Annie shot the basketball through the hoop and smiled at Alex. "Well, Bolton, look who's getting beat by a girl?" She smirked. She definitely had her father's personality and her mother's brains.

Alex caught the ball before it hit the ground and shook his head. "Fluke." He replied nonchalantly.

Annie smirked and slipped his jacket from her shoulders, folding it neatly and placing it at the side of the court. "Fluke, my eye. Your head's just not in the game!"

Alex threw the ball over to her. "Right. And that's why I won the championship game." He then walked to the side of the court and pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a well toned chest that was glistening slightly with sweat.

Annie stood there, mesmerised by the sight of Alex. The moment as he slipped the material over his head seemed to last an eternity. She saw his hard abs and wondered what they'd be like to touch. She had seen him shirtless loads of times and cursed herself for reacting like this every single time. She felt the ball slip from her hands but made no movement to pick it up. She snapped out of her trance when Alex approached her again.

He bent down and picked the ball up again. "Hey, you alright?"

She nodded slightly. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

Alex immediately dropped the basketball again and held her upper arms. "What's wrong?"

She giggled slightly. "Nothing. At least I hope not."

"I know how you feel." Alex replied, using a hand to brush some curls from her face.

"How?" She asked in confusion.

Alex took a deep breath. "This might either be the best idea or my worst." Before she could reply he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

When he pulled back, it took a few moments for Annie to open her eyes. "What was that for?"

"That was for me to show you how I feel." He whispered, cupping her cheek gently.

She rested her hand on top of his and smiled broadly. "I feel the same way."

"I love you, Annie." He whispered, hugging her closely.

She cried happily into his shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

Gabriella leaned on the kitchen work top and looked out to where Alex and Annie were hugging. She had seen the whole interaction and was extremely proud of her son. She had got her happily ever after and knew her oldest son was starting his. She had known from the very start that Alex and Annie would end up together. And the realisation hit. Alex was growing up. He was graduating in a few months.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Hey, you didn't jump."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I got out of that habit when you started doing that to me everyday."

He kissed her nose. "Then I don't have to be worried anymore. What were you thinking about?"

Gabriella relaxed and leaned back against the counter, pulling Troy closer to her. "Alex and Annie got together."

Troy looked over her shoulder and smiled down at her. "That's my boy. All Bolton men fall for younger girls."

Gabriella laughed slightly. "But that means he's growing up."

Troy kissed her forehead. "He took a chance with Annie and you have to take a chance with him. I think we did a pretty good job with him. He's polite, a basketball captain like his brilliant father."

Gabriella glared.

"And brilliantly smart like his mother!" He continued with too much enthusiasm.

"Nice save. But, I know you're right." She whispered, smiling softly.

"Alex took a chance for Annie. And so did we." He whispered back, smiling broadly.

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks and she gave him a watery smile as he leaned down, kissing all of her tears away, causing her to giggle and pull him closer. He pulled back and she bit her lip in happiness before speaking in a whisper. "And I'll always take a chance for you." More tears fell from her eyes as Troy leaned down again and kissed her passionately.

**A/N: It's really over! I cried so much. Love you guys. Pleade review because this is the last chapter and I want to make sure that I did a good job with this story.**

**Love, Chelly -x-**


End file.
